Rescuing the Hero
by blue-hearts
Summary: (Completed) Harry's in trouble. Who saves him? SLASH WARNING
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I own nothing.

Harry walked up to the house he so often loathed. It was after his seventh year. He had a whole lot of training to do for another three years if he still wanted to be an Auror. He walked up to the door of number 4 Pivet Drive. Even after all they put him through, he knew they hadn't needed to do any of what they had for him. He had put a down payment on a rather fine looking penthouse. This was going to be his last time back and he wanted to make amends with those people who tormented him so much. Harry did not have a heart of stone. Although without his love he would have felt no difference if it were.  
  
Harry knocked on the door and he stood there. He had a handful of gifts he had carefully picked out to give to the Dursely's. After his 5th year he had known that maybe he had misjudged them. Dumbledore had said that they took him in, they may not have loved him but they took him in knowing full well of what they were letting into the house. He had to thank them. He had to tell them that he understood what they had done for him.  
  
Suddenly, as if out of nowhere hands shot out of the door and dragged him into the house. He reached for his wand but it was not there. He was lying on the floor within seconds, face down but he was able to lift it high enough to see what was going on.  
  
"You think we were going to let you off that easily boy?" yelled Harry's uncle who was crushing Harry.  
  
"Here Petunia, take the blasted stick." Said Vernon holding Harry's wand to his wife.  
  
Petunia left the room with Harry's wand in her hand, holding it as if it was going to jump out and bite her. Harry strained to see where she was heading but it didn't happen for Uncle Vernon had just kneed the back of his head and Harry no longer saw anything but darkness.  
  
Harry woke up to chains around his arms and an extremely terrible head ach. He looked around and saw that Dudley was sitting in a chair a bit away and was watching him.  
  
"What is going on Dudley?"  
  
"Oh," Dudley chuckled "you don't know. You didn't know. All those years you didn't have a clue did you?"  
  
"What? A clue about what? Look, I didn't come back for a fight, I came back because I wanted to thank-"  
  
He was interrupted because Harry's uncle had just stormed into the room and spoke over his own weak voice.  
  
"I do not want to hear of it boy." He made his way slowly towards Harry. Circling the boy as if he was on display.  
  
"Uncle-" said Harry but he was once again cut off by Vernon.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" yelled Vernon who was starting to turn purple in the face.  
  
Harry dared not to speak. He was still confused and he didn't know what was going on. Finally Vernon smirked at Harry, which made his heart throb, that smirk, it reminded him. It reminded him of what he would never be able to have.  
  
"You thought that just because we let you go off to that freak school that we would let this slip?" Vernon took s step back and was facing Harry now.  
  
"You boy are an abomination to the world. Your type should be put away, put to death. Now that that blasted school will no longer be contacting you, they wont ever come to look for you here. All those years, all those years of those praising letters." Uncle Vernon had taken out a stack of paper from a drawer and flung them all on the floor in front of Harry. They had all been addressed to the Dursley's and they were mainly from Dumbledore.  
  
"That Dumbdoor wont be looking for you here. Your out of that blasted school and where is your stick boy?" Vernon smiled once again with an utmost satisfied look on his face. "It's gone isn't it? How are you going to protect yourself boy? And everyone loved you; you were a hero weren't you? Well I'll tell you something, like how Petunia was able to see through your freak mother, I am able to see through you. You're a freak, they were taken by you because your mother was smart and died when she could. Your not a brave boy like they think you are. You are nothing." And with that he spat at the letters at Harry's feet.  
  
"You will not leave this house. One less freak is a step ahead for a better world. One less of your kind and its one step closer for the downfall of that freak world you all live in."  
  
Harry had to say something. "I have my own life now, I only came back to thank you for what you've done. I understand that you didn't need to take me in but you did. You didn't love me but you took me in. I understand that, and I wanted to thank you. I just wanted to tell you that after all those years I'm grateful for what you've done for me, and that I wont ever bother you again."  
  
"Shut up boy. I will hear none of it. All your lies. Well, it doesn't matter anyway, we're going to keep you here and there is no way anyone is going to be able to find you here."  
  
With that Uncle Vernon stormed out of the room leaving a now smirking Dudley in his place and the door slamming shut.  
  
"He's right you know." Said Dudley "After your gone, there will at least be one less freak. No more of YOUR kind."  
  
"Dudley, I know we haven't ever gotten along, but I wanted to thank you too. I didn't leave you out Dudley." Said Harry in a tone just as weak as his spoken words to his uncle.  
  
"Whatever Harry. You're going to die here; in this house. You will be fed daily and there is nothing you can do. My parents planned it all. There was no way they were going to let you go. They made a promise when they took you in. They made a promise that they would break it out of you. Take all that loony talk out of you and they have. There's no escaping it now."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No but's Harry. I see you as who you really are. You are nothing. You are no one, all those times they said you saved the world or the school," he kicked at the pile of letters on the floor "They weren't you were they? You wouldn't have been able to do it alone would you? Your parents died FOR you, you were no hero Harry, and you'll never be a hero."  
  
This hurt because this was what he had thought when he found out the truth about his parents. He had always thought that everything was all a misunderstanding. No one knew the real Harry. The Harry who was suffering, the Harry who grew up with no one to love him, no one to help him up when he fell, no one to wash away a wound when he fell and scraped his knee. He wasn't what anyone had thought of him. Of course, Ron knew that the Dursley's were mean, cruel people, but he didn't know. He didn't know to what extent that was, he didn't know that it meant so much to Harry that it was the reason for the many nights of tear shedding. And with the pain from the words Dudley had just said he lowered his head. The hope was gone and the understanding of the situation hit him right smack in the face. He really was going to die here and there was nothing he could do. He wanted to be an Auror to save the world, to actually BE someone, but he wouldn't even be able to do that. They were right. He really was a nobody. Everyone always said he was a hero, even after his 5th year Draco stopped calling him names. Draco, if he could only see the boy one last time. Draco, the only person who saw Harry for who he really was. The boy who went through crap his entire life. The boy who deserved nothing. Not the Golden Boy everyone thought he was. He remembered the remark very clearly. Him and Draco were having an argument again and he would never forget what Draco said, "Look are those clothes, it's as if you grew up with a bunch of muggles who didn't even love you."  
  
How had Draco known? He had never really told anyone that the Dursley's didn't love him. He was too ashamed to say it. He said it to Dumbledore of course, he was angry, he didn't care, he wanted to kill the world for the world took away the only love he had seen his entire life, the world took away his Sirius Black. His godfather was gone and the world didn't want to give him his Sirius back. He had wanted to kill everyone and everything he saw. And only Dumbledore had known. Only Dumbledore had heard those words Harry spoke. No one else knew. No one else knew that he grew up unloved and alone. The portraits heard of course but they were by no means a threat in any way. They were faithful to Dumbledore.  
  
Dudley smirked grew even brighter as he saw Harry bowing his head in shame. "Its true isn't it? You really ARE nothing. All those times those FREAKS were making such a big deal about you, saying that you needed protection was nothing. You are nothing. You will never BE anything." With that Dudley left the room laughing at the top of his lungs with the extra bounce in his step that caused the house to slightly shake.  
  
Harry suddenly saw Malfoy in the eyes of his cousin. Malfoy taunted Harry and made fun of his friends but not Draco. Draco understood. Although Draco would never love Harry the way he loved him, Draco was the one who understood. The one who knew Harry and Harry alone. Not as the boy who lived but as Harry James Potter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks went by. It was like living his past all over again except it hurt more now for he saw the hope, he was able to live the hope those seven years at Hogwarts. He tasted the hope and now, now that he was at the peak of all of the hope and caught a glimps of the future it was taken away from him. They took it away. They wouldn't let him be happy. Never would they ever let a freak like him be happy if they could help it.  
  
Once again Aunt Petunia would bring up the cold leftovers from their dinner and hand it to Harry. Harry was still in chains but they were not stopping him from moving at all. He could still reach out. She never stayed long, she never spoke to him. Just handed him the food and left.  
  
After a month went by Harry realized how stupid he had been to lose hope. Why hadn't he thought of it before? He realized it the day an owl flew into the window of his room. He recognized it. It was Pidwigeon, Ron's owl. Of course his friends would be worried about him. He would be able to write back to them and tell him that he needed help and they would come rescue him.  
  
But that never happened. Although the letters came and he was able to open them and read them, he was never able to write back. He couldn't even tell his friends. Pidwigeon would fly away whenever one of the Dursley's would enter the room to check on Harry in hopes that he would just die right there.  
  
More letters would find their way to Harry but Harry would always be unable to reply. Many of the letters were starting to sound concerned. How Ron had showed up at Harry's penthouse to find that he wasn't there. How Harry hadn't shown up for training and he was going to lose his spot as an Auror for showing such irresponsibility as a warning from Hermione. They were concerned about him but they couldn't help. They were looking in all the wrong places. They didn't know where to find him.  
  
Once again, it felt like fate was toying with him. It felt like fate had shown him another glimpse of hope and took it away from him once again. Harry was getting tired of all this. He didn't want to be played like a fool anymore. He wanted to go to his house. He wanted to save the world, with his own hands. He wanted to make a name for himself through the things he had done himself, not with others help. He wanted to make a difference.  
  
It was 2 months into the torture when it happened. The Dursley's had left the house. They were going to a formal gathering and Harry was not invited, no surprise there. The Dursley's had told the neighbors that Harry now in jail for being a convicted criminal. Oh how disappointed they were to have spent all that time and effort on him and he turned out to be so rotten. To disappoint them so much. Harry didn't bother trying to make noise whenever the neighbors came over for tea anymore. They wouldn't care if they found him there anyway. No one dared to ever go against what the Dursley's said. In their own way they were like a little clan of Voldemort themselves. Many muggles feared them. They certainly weren't as powerful but they were feared and listened to. But there was also always a group of individuals who knew they were full of bullshit. Those who didn't trust the Dursley's and usually they would regret it. Aunt Petunia and her influences were very powerful. If anyone tried to defy the Dursley's they would be shunned from the rest of their friends. Harry felt sorry for them. In his own way it was like Voldemort was winning. The Dursley's were winning. They were gaining power and no one was going to stop them. No one had the power or courage to put a stop to it. Unless it was up to magic of course.  
  
They were gone and Harry was alone. All of a sudden a crack was heard and Harry jerked his head up to find none other than Draco Malfoy standing there looking at him. Draco just stared at Harry for a long time without a word. Finally he made a face of disgust and pinched his nose  
  
"You smell awful." He said sounding like a muffled chimpmunk.  
  
"Well you would too if you were chain up for 2 months." Replied Harry. That hurt, he didn't want Draco to see him like this. Of all people not Draco.  
  
"Well, if you would like to know, i'm getting you out of here. But not before you shower, ugh. If I release you you promise not to touch me?" asked Draco  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, I promise." Then it hit him "Why are you here?" Harry's eyes went wide open. "Voldemort, your helping him kill me aren't you?"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and took out his wand "I didn't want to be a death eater Harry."  
  
"Then why the bloody hell are you here?"  
  
"Because Harry, I'm here to save you. Now, unless you want to die here I suggest you shut up and let me release you."  
  
"They'll be home any minute."  
  
"Oh, you mean they aren't home already?" said Draco looking fully disappointed. "And I was looking forward to killing someone today."  
  
Harry didn't have time to ask any questions because Draco had muttered the spell that dropped his chains to the ground.  
  
Draco said nothing more but pointed to the bathroom and made yet another expression of disgust. 


	3. Chapter 3

Review Response:

**Elle.H.M: **Erm... i didn't know they were in a dungeon. they were just in Harry's old bed room. if i didn't state that... then i really suck and i totally agree with that all the way. And er... i thought in the first chapter i got Uncle Vernon to take his wand away and Aunt Petunia took it elsewere. If i am totally mistaken and they can apparate without a wand, well then, i'm sorry. but er... then how could the wizarding world hold anyone hostage?

---------------------------------

Harry took a quick shower, washing everywhere he possibly could in five times. And he ran out. He had instructed Draco through the door to wash his clothes for him. His initial intention was not to stay for so long so he hadn't brought clothes with him to change into.  
  
Draco knocked and handed Harry his clothes when the door opened. Fighting with all his might not to push open the door wider or to sneak a little peek.  
  
After another 2 minutes of Harry getting dressed he left the bathroom and Draco looked at him. He looked SO much more delicious now that he had taken a shower, and he smelled MUCH better too. Draco couldn't help but smile at him.  
  
"Is that a smile I see? What happened to that annoying smirk I am oh so used to seeing?"  
  
"If you must know Potter, I left it behind with my past."  
  
"What?"  
  
"No time to chat now Harry. We have to apparate out of here. Where is your God damned wand?" said Draco looking fully annoyed to see the wizard without his weapon. Harry was totally unprotected. He was vulnerable. No wonder he couldn't magic his way out of here.  
  
"They took it from me when I came."  
  
"Why did you come anyway?" said Draco looking around trying to locate Harry's wand.  
  
"I wanted to make amends."  
  
"To people who never loved you? Potter, I thought you were smarter than that."  
  
"Shut up Malfoy. You must be the stupid one. You are holding you wand and yet you are sinking to the MUGGLE level of actually searching for my wand."  
  
Draco eyed the wand he was holding before him. Rolled his eyes and smiled again.  
  
"Wow, another smile from the unfathomed Malfoy. All in one day, I don't think I can take this any longer."  
  
"Shut up Potter or your staying here."  
  
Harry shut up. That was something Harry definitely did not want to do.  
  
"Accio Wand" said Draco and at that same moment a bunch of small pieces flew into the room and Draco jumped up to catch as much of it as he could.  
  
Harry looked heart broken. And it looked as if Draco was trying to hide as much of the wand from Harry as he could. What was he doing?  
  
"Reparo" muttered Draco but it didn't work. The wand could not be repaired. "Doesn't matter" said Draco pocketing the remains of Harry's wand trying not to make a big deal out of the situation.  
  
"We'll go through the fire. I was prepared for this."  
  
Draco took Harry by the sleeve, making sure he didn't touch Harry. He knew that once he did, he would never be able to let the gorgeous creature go.  
  
Draco blasted the steel that was bolting the fireplace closed. Then he set a flame to the centre. They didn't need wood. Draco took out a pouch and opened it.  
  
"Go on. We can't both fit in there."  
  
"Where am I going?" asked Harry feeling like a complete idiot.  
  
"Your place of course! Man, muggle influence really IS terrible."  
  
"Oh. Well I thought they would have suspected something since I haven't paid in two months."  
  
"I already took care of that now hurry up before your nasty little family returns."  
  
Just then they heard a car pull up to the driveway. And seconds later the key was being inserted into the front door lock and the knob was being turned.  
  
"GO IDIOT GO!" yelled Draco to Harry and pushing him into the fire.  
  
"Sorry. 68 Shiminister." Said Harry stepping into the fire.  
  
Harry fell forward onto the ground of his penthouse. It seemed that he was expecting guests but this was odd. The entire Order was looking at him. Full of ashes as he just came out of his own fire, which was burning fully with real wood.  
  
"Harry! God, we were SO worried about you." Said Hermione getting up to hold on to Harry as he was trying to balance himself.  
  
"How did you know where to find me?" asked Harry  
  
"We didn't. Draco said he knew this morning. Told us that he would take care of it and he was true to his word my boy." Said Dumbledore beaming up at the now standing Harry Potter who had grown a great deal through out his 7 years of Hogwarts nutritious junk food and butter beer.  
  
Harry brushed himself off of all the dust on himself and took a seat.  
  
It wasn't until a full 5 minutes later when Draco apparated into the room. He had his wand so he didn't need to use Floo.  
  
He looked like he had just seem hell. There was blood dripping everywhere and scratches everywhere. His robes were torn.  
  
"Oh God, I forgot!" exclaimed Harry as he stood up.  
  
"Oh Thanks Potter! While I'm trying to fend off that beast you were sitting here and you totally forgot about me rescuing you from that trash hole!" said Draco full of fury.  
  
Snape quickly handed Harry some potions to give to Draco. Draco drank them entirely.  
  
"That uncle of yours, he would be able to put the Dark Lord in for a run."  
  
Harry said nothing to this. It was exactly what he had been thinking. If he put his uncle up against Voldemort, now THAT would be a battle to watch. Uncle Vernon wouldn't need a wand. He would simply sit on Voldemort and he would win. Harry smiled. That was a good idea. Maybe all the Order needed was to get Uncle Vernon and their FREAK world would be saved.  
  
HA, like Uncle Vernon would ever get involved with this world.  
  
"That humungous git. Wouldn't get his hands off me. Kept saying that as long as they would get rid of one of the freaks it would be all worth their trouble. Get rid of me without a wand? I don't think so." Said Draco bitterly.  
  
His wounds were healing now. They were hardly even visible.  
  
"Ya well, its not like you didn't see me when you did."  
  
"God Harry, I can't believe they did that. Well wait, I can, I AM after all a death eater. But that was horrible."  
  
"What did they do to you boy?" said Moody.  
  
"They well," Harry couldn't say it. They were after all still his family and althought after that encounter he would never give them respect, it still just didn't feel right.  
  
"What is it? What did they do to you?" said Moody  
  
"It's okay Alaster. He will speak when he feels ready." Said Dumbledore  
  
Moody sat down and looked away but his magical eye was still looking at Harry, he could tell. Checking to make sure Harry wasn't bleeding or anything. The most remarkable thing was that they didn't do anything like that to him. They just made him lose hope. They didn't hit him, unless you count when Uncle Vernon pinned him down to the floor the first day.  
  
They had only tried to break Harry's spirit which Harry thought it had been broken all those times he lost hope.  
  
"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I shouldn't have been so stupid as to think that making amends would have been easy. The fact that I lived is a slip of fate in itself."  
  
"YOUR GOD DAMNED RIGHT POTTER!" yelled Draco. "Do you know what those muggles were putting you through? Your are positively too Griffindor. A Slytherin would have known that you never try to do anything like that. It's like handing your life over to them wrapped and ribboned."  
  
"Draco," Harry didn't know what to say. He wanted to thank Draco and he also wanted to tell him that is exactly why he has no real friends. But he didn't say anything.  
  
"Well, whatever happened we hope will never happen again." As Dumbledore said to put an end to the conversation as if afraid that more would come out of it.  
  
Draco and Harry took a seat in the Order and listened.  
  
"The Minister has granted that you still hold your Auror position Harry. Seeing as how the New Minister is Arthur Weasley. After Cornelius Fudge stepped down i must say that I am very much relieved but not a word to anyone else about this. Harry, Arthur understands your situation and does not want to lose such an asset to the wizarding world. You have talent Mr. Potter and the new ministry would like to keep it for themselves." Said Dumbledore  
  
Harry smiled at this "I didn't think they would let me. I haven't been around for 2 months, I lost so much training as it is."  
  
"Ah, but I know you will learn fast. You always have been very bright." Said Arthur.  
  
Harry couldn't help but feel a bit of heat rising to his face. Arthur Weasley had always said he was good at things but he knew that Arthur was taking his new job as the minister very seriously.  
  
"You will catch up in no time to the other Aurors." Said Arthur.  
  
They had a talk and after a few hours everyone left. They couldn't stay for dinner because Harry hadn't been home to get anything prepared. He, after all, hadn't been there for 2 months.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry for posting so late today... i know i always post on tuesdays and fridays and i remembered like NOW... so... sorry...

----------------

"So, Are you going to tell us what happened?" said Hermione as she came back from the telephone ordering some pizza.  
  
"Nothing really happened." Said Harry casually.  
  
"NOTHING?" said Draco  
  
Harry turned around in surprise. "I thought you'd left already."  
  
"As if. You still need to get to Ollivanders and get yourself a new wand. There is no way I'm leaving you totally vulnerable and unprotected."  
  
"Why? What do you care?" said Harry  
  
"Look Harry, you may not know it but you understand. You understand me, not what everyone made me out to be Harry. All through the years of bickering and insulting at each other, it was like talking to a friend, a real friend, not associates from my father's connections. A real friend who understood the unspoken words."  
  
Hermione had stepped back. She understood this was a conversation that didn't include her. She grabbed Ron's hand and went upstairs to the room with Harry's sound system. After a few seconds they heard the sound of music blasting from the room.  
  
"Draco, Thank You for saving me. And I don't know how you figured it out but you knew where I was. Anyone would have thought that Voldemort would have taken me. Even his closest death eaters wouldn't have guessed that he had nothing to do with my Disappearance. If anything were to happen to me it would be under Voldemorts name. And you knew where I was. And only someone who knew me, who knew the REAL me would know where to find me. And I'm glad that you did. You saved my life I owe you." Said Harry. It was definitely one of the hardest things Harry had ever said before but he said it. It was done.  
  
"No, you don't owe me anything."  
  
"Yes I do. You saved my life Draco."  
  
"And you saved mine." Said Draco without looking at Harry.  
  
"What do you mean? I never saved you from anything."  
  
"Yes you did. You saved my life. You saved me from a life I would not have wanted to live. You, Harry Potter, showed me that even if my entire life I was deemed to be someone, that it could change. You saved my life from a fate worst than death itself."  
  
"Draco, I didn't do anything. If anything you realized all that on your own."  
  
"No, not without you I couldn't."  
  
"What are you talking about? You figured it out, you realized your own fate yourself."  
  
"But not without you!" said Draco as he stepped closer to Harry but never touching, never ever touching. "You showed me that, God Harry are you really that blind? After all those years?"  
  
"What? Blind from what?"  
  
"Harry, your hopeless. I don't even know how it even happened." said Draco rolling his eyes.  
  
"How what happened? What are you talking about Draco?"  
  
"Harry, who was the one who helped me into the Order?"  
  
Harry shrugged "I don't know. Dumbledore?" Harry was confused. Why was Draco changing the subject?  
  
"You did Harry!"  
  
"I did no such thing!"  
  
"Yes you did. You showed me how it would be like to be good. To fight for what you TRULY believed in."  
  
"Again, I did nothing of that sort. Draco, I think my uncle might have sat on you and you didn't know it. Maybe you should have Hermione check you out."  
  
"No Harry, that's not it." Draco dropped his head and shook it. He backed away and was now about half a metre apart from Harry.  
  
"Look Draco, I really don't know what you are talking about. I haven't done anything to help you become what you are today."  
  
"Harry, Dammit. Harry, you showed me how to love."  
  
"I WHAT?"  
  
"You showed me how to love dammit. I know you heard me the first time."  
  
"I didn't show you a God damned thing."  
  
"Harry, you may not feel the same way about me as I do you, but I love you. You showed me how it would be like to fall in love. You showed me how it would be like to be you own person. Harry, YOU did that. YOU showed me all that."  
  
"Draco, I really think my uncle sat on you. You should really get yourself checked out. Look, I know Hermione just started Healer training but she's good. She'll help."  
  
"Harry, stop it."  
  
Harry was gripping onto the counter. He was hearing what he had always dreamed of hearing. He was hearing what he had wanted to hear the first time he laid eyes on Draco that day in the Great Hall.  
  
Harry looked away. He couldn't take this. He wasn't going to let them become more than what they are now. He knew that one day he would have to go up against Voldemort. He knew that one day, that one day he would go into battle and there was a very big chance that he would not be able to return. He was not going to drag Draco into this. He was not going to let Draco feel hope and have it taken away from him. Not like it had been for him.  
  
"Draco no. This is not going to happen."  
  
"What? What is not going to happen? You don't mean that-"  
  
"Draco, I'm not going to lie to you. I love you. You are the only one, ONLY one who understands me. Who sees me for me. Not as the one who will one day defeat the Dark Lord. You see me. You see Harry Potter. Whenever I see you I see life, I see hope but this can't go beyond that."  
  
"Why not? If you feel it too then why not?"  
  
"Because Draco, I'm not hope. You are hope and I'm not going to use you and have you suffer in the end."  
  
"That's not going to happen. Look Harry, if you're worried about me suffering then let us be together. It's enough pain to not have you around. Not being able to hold you when you're hurt, not being able to wipe the tears away. That's true suffering."  
  
"No, Draco. You know as well as everyone else. I'm going to one day face him. I'm going to go into battle and that one day I may not return. I refuse to do that to you. I'm not going to give you something you will not be able to keep forever."  
  
"Harry don't you understand? I love you. That means that it wont ever stop. No matter what happens I will always love you. You can make it easier for both of us by just accepting us. If you love me then why can't we be? The feeling wont fade, it wont go away Harry. We might as well just enjoy the time together. Whatever happens, well Harry, let it happen because no matter what we will die, no matter what we will have hard times, just take what time, what joy we have now and let us be. Harry, just let it happen."  
  
As Draco was saying all this he was slowly walking to Harry. Now that he knew Harry felt the same way about him, he might have a chance. it gave him a new layer of confidence.  
  
"I'm not going to do that Draco. I'm not going to put you through that."  
  
Draco walked right up to Harry and pointed his finger at Harry's 'oh so fine' chest. "The only thing you are putting me through right now is hell because you wont be with me. I love you, you love me. Why can't you just let us be?"  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you Draco."  
  
Draco couldn't take it any longer. He stepped up to Harry and kissed him. He didn't have far to go because Harry was only taller than Draco by an inch or so.  
  
In the distance of their tangled love they heard the doorbell ring, must have been the pizza delivery guy.  
  
Hermione could be heard notifying everyone in the house that she would answer the door.  
  
The kiss was like nothing Harry had dreamed. His fantasies about Draco never got that far. The most he was able to imagine was Draco's beautiful gray eyes coming closer and closer into Harry's views engulfing his visions. Falling into the depts of Draco's eyes, letting the gray take him whole and wrap around Harry. This was nothing, nothing like his dreams. It was better. Harry wasn't the type to fool around in school. He stayed a virgin in every way. For Harry, love never meant anything. It wasn't important because he had never gotten any when he was younger. Not even the love of a parent, sure, the first year of his life he had gotten such love that his parents died for him but, it wasn't much. It wasn't enough. A toddler needs love, or else, it drives them insane, and no wonder Harry doesn't find any attraction for girls. He didn't even find any attraction for guys. It was only Draco.  
  
The first time Harry ever felt anything at all was for Draco. Of course, Harry turned those feelings into spite and jealousy. Draco had what Harry never had. Draco had parents. Draco had a home. Draco had magic all his life. While Harry on the other hand had nothing like that. All of Harry's life leading up to Hogwarts had been his aunt and uncle telling him that he was a pest. That he never mattered. He didn't know what lead him to Draco, it never really was anything that made him fall in love with the beautiful blonde. It was just one day, he walked into the Great Hall and saw him. Harry saw Draco like he had never seen anyone before. Cho, Cho was a bitch. She was toying with Harry and deep down Harry knew. Cho was just someone he could hold his feelings for Draco to. Yes, Cho was pretty, her smile made the world shine a little brighter, but not bright enough. Draco gave Harry hope. Draco gave Harry a feeling Harry had never felt before. Draco gave Harry love.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry for not posting on tuesday. I'll post twice this time. It's PRIDE week here in Toronto and i'm out celebrating freedom of sexual preference!! YEAY!! Oh, and btw, the story was my first Harry and Draco ever ever written so if it sucks, i'm terribly sorry.

-------------------------

Draco stepped back from the kiss. Looked at Harry and the only thing he could think of was "Your not new to this are you?"  
  
Harry looked at Draco confused, "What?!"  
  
"Your not new to this. You've done this before."  
  
"No I havn't. I have never kissed anyone before."  
  
"Then how the bloody hell are you so damn good?"  
  
Harry shrugged "It was all instinct I guess. I mean I just did what I thought should be best."  
  
"Dammit Harry that was amazing."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Damn straight really. If your like that when you kiss what are you like in bed?" asked Draco with a suspicious expression.  
  
Harry turned bright red but refused to answer Draco.  
  
"Don't worry Harry, I'm not trying to imply anything. At least not until your ready."  
  
"Not until I'm ready? What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, I wont force you into anything you don't want to do."  
  
"What? Your making it sound like we're going to be doing this again."  
  
"Of course we are. What did you expect Harry? That I'm going to let you escape? Damn that was the best kiss I ever had. What are you hiding behind that 'Golden Boy' image?"  
  
Harry's eyes dropped. "You just called me 'Golden Boy' Draco."  
  
"Yes and?"  
  
"Don't' call me that."  
  
Draco smiled at him "I know. I just wanted to make you angry."  
  
"And WHY did you want to make me angry?"  
  
"Because your not giving me what I want."  
  
"Draco, we can't start anything. You know that."  
  
"Why not? Dammit, I'm not letting anyone else take you. You might as well just let me have you."  
  
Harry was shaking his head "Draco, look, I told you before. I'm going to die. I'm not going to be able to be around forever. I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
Draco crossed his arms across his chest "Fine, then I will just have to torment anyone who comes anywhere close to you. You know Harry, I am an incredibly jealous man. I don't let others have what I want. And I want you, even if they come NEAR you, I will tear them apart."  
  
"Draco"  
  
"Harry"  
  
"Draco, you can't. I love you, isn't that enough?"  
  
"No. It's not enough Harry because I need more love from you. I'm not getting enough love from you. I need to be able to hold you when your hurt, I need to be able to go home from my missions knowing that your going to be here waiting for me and only me."  
  
"It's not that simple. What if we end up on the battle field facing each other?"  
  
"Harry are you stupid? Do you think I'm going to kill you or something? If we end up on the battlefield facing each other the only thing I would be doing is snogging you until the world ends. The rest of the world can die for all I care, you're the only reason I even joined the Order. If it wasn't for you I would be less than empty."  
  
"Draco-"  
  
"Harry just let us be. Don't you dare tell me that you didn't feel that between us. Look me in the eye and tell me Harry Potter that you don't want to kiss me again."  
  
Harry couldn't do it. This was what was missing in his life. No one had ever been able to do this to him. Sure, Cho's smile made the world a little brighter but Draco's lips made life worth living.  
  
Draco stepped up to Harry and took Harry's face in his hands turning his head so Harry was now looking at Draco. "I love you and you love me. Tell me that you'll be there when I come home."  
  
Harry swallowed "I'll be there when you come home."  
  
Draco bent over and kissed Harry again. This time Harry responded by pulling Draco's body closer to his. He could feel Draco's body up against him and they fit perfectly together. This was nothing like anything he had ever heard of before. Sure he had heard Ron, Semus, and Dean talking about the girls and guys they've snogged and how well the forms fit together but when Harry and Draco were together, it was like their souls had become one.  
  
Draco stepped back from Harry and pulled out 2 necklaces that had been hidden under his robes. They were exactly the same except what was hanging off the chains. It was one heart split into 2 pieces. It looked almost like a broken heart but each half of the heart had a wing attached to it.  
  
Draco looked at Harry, "I know it's totally not my style, I personally prefer snakes but it reminded me of the first time we met."  
  
Harry's eyes went wide open.  
  
Draco saw his expression and smiled "Yes Harry, the first time when I saw you in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions store at Diagon Alley I fell in love with you."  
  
Harry was speechless.  
  
"You amazed me Harry. There was something in your eye when I saw you in walk into the store in the mirror. I watched you come into view from the window and I was hoping and praying that you would walk into the store I was in. And you did. That was my first tug in my heart. Then, when you looked around the store as if you were lost that was the second tug at my heart. Harry, every expression you make sends my heart soaring higher. Every time you speak it makes my knees weak. You were absolutely beautiful."  
  
"Draco, we fought all the time."  
  
"You know how hurt I was in the store when the only time you even opened your mouth to speak to me was to defend Hagrid? How was I supposed to know you were so attached to the bloke? Anyway, when you left the store I knew that you would never talk to me unless I did something.  
  
"So, I made it clear to everyone that we were enemies. I made everything think that I hated you but it was only to get your attention. I needed to speak to you. Do you think you would ever have spoken to me if we weren't arguing? You were the famous Harry Potter, do you know how many people try to speak to you each day? Even from Slytherin. The girls, even some guys. They all speak of you. You were going to be a challenge for me. No one had ever refused to be nice to me before. Of course many were nice to me because they were scared of me but not you. You had something that no one ever had. And that only made me fall harder for you."  
  
"Draco, you mean all those years of yelling at each other could have been friendship?"  
  
"No, that's not what I was saying. I would have been afraid to be your friend."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow and almost bursted out laughing.  
  
"Yes Harry Potter, I admit it, you were the only one who ever made me afraid before. Not even my father scared me as much as you did.  
  
"If I was going to be nice to you I would have had to be careful about my moves, about my words. I was scared shitless every time you were nearby."  
  
"Funny Draco, you never looked it."  
  
"That comes with years of training from father. Malfoy's to show no emotion. But you changed that with me. And Thank Merlin my father taught me how to sneer."  
  
Harry didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. Not even he could have ever guessed that Draco Malfoy was scared of Harry. Not because of Harry's magic, power or reputation but because of Harry.  
  
"Anyway Harry, here." Draco unclasped one of the chains and helped Harry put on the necklace. "Now when we are together the heart will be one. The heart will be complete like how I feel when you are in my arms."  
  
Then something hit Harry as he remembered how Hermione had reacted earlier. "She knows!"  
  
Draco arched an eyebrow at Harry. This was not the response he was expecting.  
  
"Draco, you told Hermione didn't you?"  
  
Draco smiled at Harry "Yes- wait no! Actually she guessed. She was very quick at it too. Our 2nd year and she knew. She found me out in our 2nd year."  
  
"What? But she never said anything and the way you guys acted towards each other was like you both hated each other, yet she still stayed away from us earlier."  
  
Draco couldn't help but chuckle at his naive lion. "That's because we are both stupendous at acting."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We talked about it for hours whens he confronted me and we came to the conclusion that it would be best to lay this on you later. There was too much to be expected from you so much for you to do. So, she decided to play along. Every time I called her a mudblood, she knew I didn't mean it. I told her everything. She was my little secret keeper. I trusted her with my soul because it was too early to let you in."  
  
"Damn, she's a hell of a good actress. And she kept this from me for so many years."  
  
"Well, she's very trustworthy." Draco rolled his eyes "WAY to Griffindor if you as me." And Draco smirked.  
  
"Anyway, not even I noticed you that early."  
  
"Yes, I know, although it breaks my heart to admit it but I know. I know what kind of life you had to live. I could see it in your eyes before Hermione even told me about it. Every year it was the same, Hermione told me everything about you. I knew so much about you through Hermione. Didn't you ever wonder why I always picked on you the most?"  
  
"I always just thought you were being a git."  
  
"Well, despite the fact that I'm a git, and a hell of a good looking one at that, I still sought out for you attention. I thought by ruining your reputation over and over again would make it easier for me to get into you. It was supposed to be easier for me to be friends with you. I wanted so much for you to run to me, not Ron. When you were hurt and when you needed someone, you always had someone there for you. Someone always cared about you. That wasn't supposed to happen. You were supposed to be hurt when no one wanted to speak to you or when people were scared of you that you might be the heir or Slytherin. I wasn't angry because I wasn't heir, I was angry because you weren't coming to me. You weren't coming to my arms."  
  
"Draco, it would have been a pretty drastic change if I did."  
  
"But I didn't hide from you Harry. If you didn't notice, I hardly said anything about you when everyone else was claiming that you were petrifying the half bloods. I just kept to myself."  
  
"Again, I thought you were angry, like you said, about you not being the Slytherine's heir."  
  
Draco gave a sigh, "Harry, although we cannot change the past Harry, we can take charge of the present and maybe live until the future."  
  
Harry liked the idea. He smiled at Draco and took hold of the heart hanging from his neck. "That would be good."  
  
Draco took Harry's hand and started making his way upstairs to the room Hermione and Ron were in but after a moment Harry stopped. Draco turned to look at him.  
  
"Still, I am destined to die."  
  
Draco turned to face him again. "Harry Potter, we are ALL destined to die."


	6. Chapter 6

They reached the room and not to their surprise Hermione and Ron were fully snogging.  
  
They cleared their throats and Hermione looked up from Ron. She smiled and got off from the top of Ron.  
  
Ron looked at Draco and Harry's hands and gaped. Hermione patted him on the arm and smiled at them.  
  
"Well, that took long enough didn't it?" Asked Hermione looking at Draco.  
  
"And it was well worth the Wait." Replied Draco  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow at Draco "That good huh?"  
  
Draco smiled at Hermione.  
  
"Hermione Granger, why didn't you tell me before?" exclaimed Harry  
  
"Because my dear, Draco Malfoy would have killed me on the stop." Replied Hermione.  
  
Harry smiled. "Well, I'm glad you never told me. I wouldn't have believed you anyway."  
  
"Excuse me?" said Ron who looked pale as a ghost, even paler than Draco.  
  
All eyes turned to him as if noticing him for the first time.  
  
"Wha-what is going on?"  
  
"Why isn't it obvious Weasel? I would have thought even you would have put the pieces together by now. I don't know what Hermione sees in you." Said Draco  
  
Hermione threw an empty pop can at him "Hey, be careful who you're talking to."  
  
"Hermione dear, I was talking to the weasel." Said Draco smirking  
  
Hermione gave Draco a smirk, "Anyway, we started eating already, the pizza's getting cold."  
  
Draco and Harry took a seat and started eating. All three of them were eating and trying to explain everything to the very confused and embarrassed Ron Weasley.  
  
After they finished eating Weasley was still in shock. He couldn't understand his best friend and his worst enemy becoming an item.  
  
"Why does this always happen to me?" said Ron shaking his head while burying his hands in his head.  
  
Hermione gave him an 'unbelievable' look "Ron dear, nothing ever happens to you."  
  
Ron shot his head up. He looked like he was deep in thought. And finally he was able to put all the pieces together and realized "Hey, your right!" he shrugged.  
  
Harry couldn't help but laugh and Draco and Hermione followed suit. "Ron, your such a drama queen. Are you sure your not queer?"  
  
"Hey! Don't say that!" said Hermione defending Ron.  
  
This only made Harry and Draco laugh harder and Ron joined in soon after.  
  
"There's still a lot to do though." Said Draco standing up after a whole hearted laugh.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Harry  
  
"Your wand potty head."  
  
"Oh yeah! I forgot." Replied Harry  
  
"Of course you forgot. Now we'll go buy another one. Ollivanders?"  
  
Harry nodded. And stood up.  
  
"We're coming with you." Exclaimed Ron and Hermione.  
  
Draco gave them a semi glare while Harry smiled at them.  
  
They apparated into Diagon alley just outside Ollivanders. The sign outside still read 'Ollidanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382B.C.'. The stepped inside the store.  
  
Draco took out the pieces of wood from his pocket and laid it on a counter. He no longer needed to hide the wand from Harry. Harry was going to get a new one and this made Draco feel much more reassured.  
  
Soon after they stepped into the store, Mr. Ollivanders came out. Upon meeting his eyes with Harry Potter he stopped his rush.  
  
"Ah yes, I thought I would be seeing you again Mr. Potter. Professor Dumbledore owled me just a short while ago informing me you would be needing a new wand. Now, lets see shall we?"  
  
And with that Mr. Ollivanders disappeared into one of the back shelves. The four looked at each other and waited for Mr. Ollivander to return.  
  
"Yes yes, I think maybe?" said Mr. Ollivanders as he came running back out towards Harry.  
  
"Hold this and just swish it. No need to cast a spell or anything. You will know when you find your wand."  
  
Harry took the wand and just gave it a little swish. Red sparks shot out of it and came dancing around in front of Harry.  
  
"No no. Mr. Potter can do much better than that now." As he took the wand back and entered his back room.  
  
He returned once again in a little haste "Perhaps this one."  
  
Harry took the wand and gave it a little swish motion. This time red and gold sparkles shout out of the tip of the wand and danced in front of Harry.  
  
Again Mr. Ollivanders took the wand back and shook his head. "No, we need a much stronger wand for Mr. Potter now wont we. Maybe one similar to the one you had before?"  
  
And again Mr. Ollivanders returned to the back room. He quickly came back out and was holding a chest. It was a very elaborately decorated chest. Many very detailed designs carved into the chest.  
  
"Try this one. It is one of the most prized and powerful. If you are able to control the magic of this wand," and he broke off for a pause "Well, lets see what happens shall we?"  
  
Harry reached into the chest and took hold of the wand and as Harry took hold of it, immediately he felt an enormous rush of power surging through the wand to his arm. He gave it a firmer grip and gave it a light swish motion.  
  
This time Gold, and silver stars shot out and it did not end there. Wherever he was taking the wand a stream of gold was spilling out. When it finally released the stream of gold moved and took life on its own. It created a very clear image of a lion was formed before them. It gave a rather loud roar before fading into nothingness once more.  
  
The expression on Mr. Ollivanders was full of pure joy. "Finally I have found the owner of this wand. Now I see why it was not chosen for you the first time you entered my store. Or else this wonder of magic would have gone to waste."  
  
Harry looked a bit shocked. With what he just saw it was a bit frightening for Harry. He only swished the wand. No spell, nothing and the outcome was incredible. So powerful and strong. "Uh, Thanks." Replied Harry lamely "How much do I own you?" reaching for his money pouch.  
  
"Oh my dear boy. I swore many years ago that whomever this wand belonged to will put it to strong use. Good or bad and the witch or wizard it belonged to could not have a price labeled to him or her. Harry my dear, you can put a price on a wand but you can never put a price on power and magic. I can only hope that you will put the wand to good use rather than bad. I have faith in you my dear boy. You have yet to let me down."  
  
Harry smiled and nodded. But it was Draco who spoke next.  
  
"Mr. Ollivander, if you don't mind me asking, what is the wand made of?"  
  
"Oh my dear Mr. Malfoy the wand contains a string of unicorn hair from the most powerful unicorn come to life, do you remember the unicorn that belonged to Merlin?"  
  
Draco's jaw dropped. Harry still did not know what was so important.  
  
"Yes my dear boy. There is a hair from Merlin's Unicorn and yes another. A tail feather from a phoenix, the phoenix that lead our world to freedom. Remember?"  
  
This time Harry heard Hermione and Ron gaping. He guessed it was because Draco could not be in more of a shock to give a bigger reaction.  
  
"Yes, well it was a tail feather from the phoenix, the most powerful phoenix ever known to our world or any world for that matter. And it suits Mr. Potter seeing as how his last wand also contained a tail feather of a phoenix. And yes yes, it is once again eleven inches. I should have guessed it. And to top it off Mr. Potter there was only one other wizard known to man who owned a wand which held power even close to this. Merlin himself was the only wizard who was able to withhold the brother wand to this in which you are holding. This is power beyond all power Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry knew that this must have been big. If Merlin himself had a wand similar to this then this must be a very VERY powerful wand.  
  
Harry thanked Mr. Ollivander and left the store as Mr. Ollivander once again bowed to Harry and the others biding them farewell.  
  
The four walked in silence as Harry held the chest, which contained his new wand. They entered the Leaky Cauldron and took a private booth. Harry was the only one who was able to speak so he ordered a butter beer for Hermione, a few shots of scotch for Ron and two glasses or whiskey for Draco and himself.  
  
If it weren't for the fact that Harry could see them blink from time to time and see their chest rise and fall from taking deep breaths he would have thought they all died.  
  
Harry didn't want to say anything. He didn't want to insult anyone by accident because he truly did not know how important this was. It was at this point where Harry wished he had paid more attention during his History of Magic classes. 


	7. Chapter 7

It was finally Ron who broke the silence.  
  
Ron gulped a shot of scotch down and looked at the chest in awe.  
  
"Can I see it?" he asked  
  
Harry shrugged and opened the chest. He didn't see a problem with it. He took the wand and was just about to hand it to Ron when Hermione reached out and grabbed his wrist making fully clear that she was not going to touch the wand.  
  
"Harry, Ron can't take the power. I've read about Merlin's wand. And if this wand holds any truth as to what Mr. Ollivander says, no one else can hold the wand but you."  
  
Now Harry was starting to understand. This must be a very powerful wand then.  
  
"What else do you know about it?" Harry asked Hermione but Draco answered instead.  
  
"Harry, this is one hell of a powerful wand. Merlin was the greatest Wizard of all time; more powerful than Dumbledore and Voldemort put together. The only reason why people are saying that Dumbledore is more powerful is because Merlin died such a long time ago and people have forgotten." He looked at his beloved Harry "Harry, you are our Merlin."  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. He always knew he was powerful but he didn't know he was THIS powerful.  
  
"What would happen if someone else were to touch my wand?" he asked  
  
"Well, basically either the wand would refuse them and harm them or it would just not do what the holder of the wand told them to. No one ever knew because Merlin had never ever let anyone touch his wand before. When they buried Merlin's body they burned his wand as well. They were afraid of the power the wand had." Said Hermione  
  
Harry was shocked. "And Mr. Ollivander let me try the wand knowing this type of power lived inside it?"  
  
Draco put his hand on Harry's back "Harry, even I saw that the previous wands were nothing compared to all the power you held within. I just didn't know that this wand existed. I thought it was all rumours and when Mr. Ollivander said it was for real, well, I basically thought I went into shock. I thought I'd died and was dreaming."  
  
"But he knew the power of the wand and it could have back fired on me."  
  
"Harry, you're a powerful wizard. You should be honoured that Mr. Ollivander even considered you to try the wand." Said Hermione  
  
"Why?" asked Harry  
  
"Because Harry, Mr. Ollivander is a direct descendant of Merlin and he himself was unable to control the magic. Mr. Ollivander probably could have held it but he would not have been able to produce what you had with one swipe." Said Hermione  
  
Harry was once again speechless. "And to think, I awoke to chains and cuffs around me this morning on Pivet Drive."  
  
After the silence between them was broken conversation between everyone began once more. They soon finished their drinks and left the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"So where is everyone off to?" asked Harry still griping the chest.  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at one another. "Dumbledore told us to stay with you. That we should stay with you and keep an eye on you."  
  
Harry shrugged. That was fine with him. He liked company, besides his penthouse was not exactly a small house. But then he noticed the look on Draco's face, he was not too thrilled about the news.  
  
"Fine then. But Dumbledore rested Harry's rescue in my hands and I intend to keep my victim safe from any more harm." Said Draco sounding like he just snarled it out.  
  
Hermione smiled and shook her head, Harry chuckled and Ron looked like he was about to be sick.  
  
"Then my place it is." Said Harry  
  
"Not yet" said Draco "You Harry may be okay with cleaning after yourself bit but I refuse. And plus, I need to get some things from my home anyway. I will tell my father that I am on a private mission in seeking out the Order. He will believe. That's what he's been urging me to do for a while now."  
  
Harry nodded. "Just be careful okay?"  
  
Draco smiled and apparated away.  
  
Harry turned to his friends and nodded "Lets go then." And with a crack they were gone.  
  
When they got to 68 Shiminister, Harry showed Ron and Hermione their rooms. They were a couple but Hermione still didn't want to sleep in the same room as Ron yet. She wanted to wait until they were ready and married and Ron respected her decision because it would only make everything better after the wait.  
  
Harry entered his room and started rummagaing through his things. He found a nice set of silk pajamas he had bought right after Hogwarts let out. The day after graduation he had gone on a major shopping spree and his entire style changed. He burned Dudley's old clothes and forgot about them entirely.  
  
Harry changed into his Red silk pajamas and went downstairs. He felt like life was real for the first time. He no longer had to worry about Hogwarts and being under the control of Snape. Now that he was out of Hogwarts he didn't need to watch what he said to Snape anymore.  
  
Harry entered the living room, which was basically a large room with an elaborate set of furniture.  
  
The floor had an exquisite wood finishing on it. The entire house was so muggle like yet when you look deeper you could see that many parts of the structure could not be real and had to have some kind of magic holding everything up.  
  
Harry had designed the house himself during his entire summer going into his 7th year. He knew that there had to be something good about muggles even if he lived with such evil ones most of his life. the house was built during his 7th year to give him something to look forward to after he graduated. During the Holiday's Harry would check up on the progress of the house and it was amazing everytime. By the time his Spring Break had arrived he was able to go shopping for the decorations he would be putting in the house. Ron and Hermione helped give advice about the house and that made Harry feel must more at ease.  
  
Harry took a seat near the fire and noticed that his wand had been moved into the room. The chest was lying on the table in the center of the room. He decided that this was as good a time as any to try it out some more.  
  
Harry opened the chest and just as he was about to pick up his wand Hermione, Ron, and Draco entered the room.  
  
"Hey Harry, going to test that thing again are you?" said Ron  
  
"Uh, yeah, I wanted to see what else I could do with it." Replied Harry  
  
Harry picked up the wand and just held it lightly between his index finger and thumb. He gave the wand a swish and rainbow coloured streams of light came shooting out. The colours made him feel so happy.  
  
After watching Harry test out his wand for a while a house elf ran into the room and stopped as soon as she saw Harry Potter.  
  
With wide eyes and an opened mouth she just stared at him.  
  
"What?" asked Harry curiously  
  
"You, your Harry Potter." Replied the house elf.  
  
Harry arched an eyebrow; he thought everyone had noticed his entering the wizarding world a while ago. This shouldn't have been as much as shock to her as it would have when Harry was 11. "Yes, I know." Said Harry finally.  
  
The house elf gaped and looked at Draco.  
  
Draco smiled and nodded. "It's okay Winkby. I know he's Harry Potter. You are instructed not to tell my father or mother or anyone outside the Order anything though. Do you understand me?" said Draco with a rather stern finish in his voice.  
  
The house elf looked like she was going to die but nodded and left the room.  
  
Draco looked back at Harry and said, "She doesn't know. She's always been brought up thinking that you were good and right and well, its not like I can blame her. She has been around my father for far too long. His influence on her has greatly lead her into thinking wrong."  
  
Harry shrugged. It didn't matter. If anything he would avoid her if it made her feel better. Harry didn't need to be served. Winkby was here only for Draco anyway.  
  
Just then there was a tap on a window and Harry looked up. There sitting on the window sill was an owl he had never seen before.  
  
Ron was the closest to the window so he opened the window and let the owl in. The owl flew right in front of Harry and dropped a package in his lap. 


	8. Chapter 8

On the front of the package read: To Harry James Potter  
  
Harry opened the package and saw a box like one of the millions in Mr. Ollivanders store with wands inside. Harry opened the box and saw his old wand. He picked it up and looked at it. It was no longer broken. It fact it looked polished and just like it had the first time Harry held the wand in his hand. There were no more scratch marks or dents or anything to show the wand had been in turmoil.  
  
There was a card in the box and Harry picked it up and read it out loud. "Dear Mr. Potter, thereafter you let my shop I noticed a group of very familiar looking pieces of wood and I imagine that that was what was the outcome of the wand you received 7 years ago. I found that it was not damaged that badly although it would not have been able to be fixed with simple magic, I put the wand back together. I hope you enjoy both of your wands as mush as they enjoy you as their owner. Yours Truly, Mr. Ollivanders."  
  
"Oh yeah! I forgot I left it in the store." Said Draco. Then Draco gave a shrug "Now you've got yourself two wands."  
  
"Yes, two very powerful wands." Said Harry looking at his 'oh so' familiar wand. He thought he would never be able to hold it again.  
  
"What do you mean? Your old wand was just any other wand right?" asked Draco calmly.  
  
Harry had to tell him. It was not like he was going to tell the Daily Prophet about it or anything.  
  
"Actually, when I received this wand I was told something very special. This wand," said Harry holding up his old wand "is an eleven inch, holly, phoenix feather."  
  
Draco nodded when Harry looked at him and Harry continued, "Well, the phoenix that gave the feather to this wand gave only one other feather to another wand."  
  
Draco nodded again not liking the pauses in between the explanation at all. That meant that this must be really important.  
  
"Well, basically the brother wand to this one is Voldemort's wand because the other feather was in the wand that gave me my scar."  
  
Draco's eyes flew open wide. "You mean to tell me that basically the two most powerful wands in the wizarding world that exists chose you? Chose MY Harry Potter?"  
  
Harry blushed at the face that Draco claimed Harry his but nodded.  
  
"Wow, pretty impressive Potter. If I do say so myself."  
  
Draco leant over and kissed Harry on the cheek.  
  
Ron turned a shade of green and covered his mouth. Hermione was smiling brightly as ever with a dazed look in her eyes.  
  
"Anyways," said Harry looking at the clock "We should be heading off to bed. I start Auror training tomorrow and I'm pretty sure you all have a busy day as well."  
  
Hermione nodded and stood up followed closely by Ron.  
  
Harry put his new wand back in the chest and took hold of his old wand. Harry wasn't a materialistic person because he never really had anything to begine with. He cared for things that meant much to him. His wand was so much to him, it saved him countless amount of times. It has helped him in so many ways. He couldn't let that go because he got a new wand but he was most likely going to have to train with both of them. If the occasion came up that he had to use the new wand he wanted to be prepared and trust the wand.  
  
Harry turned around and noticed Draco standing there waiting for him.  
  
"Hurry up Harry."  
  
Harry smiled and left the room with Draco.  
  
They stopped outside of Draco's room and Draco took hold of Harry's waist. Pressing the two bodies together, Draco took Harry's lips with his own. It didn't take long for Harry to part his lips and let Draco into his mouth. Their tongues caressed each other for a while and Harry parted the kiss.  
  
"Good Night Draco."  
  
Draco smiled and Harry thought that if Draco had smiled throughout their study at Hogwarts, there would have been no way he could resist not taking Draco anywhere in the school and snogging him silly. "Good Night Harry." And Draco stepped into his room.  
  
What Harry had in store for Draco would have to wait. Harry had something special for Draco. He had kept it since the first time he realized his feelings for Draco since that day in the Great Hall.  
  
The next morning Harry woke up and took a shower. He put on a set of dark blue robes, picked up his 2 wands and left his room.  
  
Harry made his way to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast but instead, breakfast was already made for him. "Uh, thanks Winkby. You didn't need to."  
  
Winkby came out of a corner and said, "Master told Winkby that you and the other two will be my master from now on. It is expected of Winkby and Winkby will not disobey his masters."  
  
"Um, Winkby, I know that you probably don't like me but its okay. I understand and I'm not going to punish you for it."  
  
Winkby looked at Harry for a while and shook her head. "No, no. Winkby is just very surprised to be of assistance to Harry Potter. As a former house elf, Dobby, has always looked very highly of Mr. Potter. And young Malfoy has always spoke very highly of you as well."  
  
Harry smiled "Oh yes, I remember Dobby."  
  
Winkby smiled at Harry and left.  
  
"Good Morning Harry." Greeted Ron as he entered the kitchen and taking a seat in front of some breakfast.  
  
"Hope you slept well."  
  
"Oh yes Harry. Its not like anyone else has slept in the bed, everything in your house is new."  
  
Harry smiled at Ron, glad that Ron didn't mind his design for the house. Actually Harry was quite proud of the outcome of his house himself.  
  
As he started his breakfast Hermione entered the kitchen with a yawn and sat down in the seat next to Ron. "Morning!"  
  
Ron looked up at her in recognition of her and Harry smiled.  
  
"So Harry, you going with me for the training?" asked Hermione  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Hey Draco, what are you going to do with your day?" shouted Hermione as he was walking down the stairs.  
  
"I'm going to do some work with the Order."  
  
No one ever really said 'Grimmauld Place' in front of Harry. It brought back way too much memory for him and they knew it. Harry had mourned over Sirius's death for a long time but it never really helped. It was as if all his life he had only ever wanted a parent and when he got it, it was taken away from him. Another confirmation of fate playing with Harry, giving him a sense of hope then stripping it away from him once again.  
  
Hermione had told Draco about Sirius. Snape being very close with Draco had revealed a few times during his 3rd year that Snape greatly disliked Sirius Black. For a while Draco disliked Sirius Black as well because if the rumours held true, he was out to kill Harry Potter or to hand Harry over to Voldemort but after Hermione had told Draco the truth about Sirius and how attached Harry was to his godfather Draco understood. And when Hermione told Draco about what happened to Sirius in Harry's 5th year it made Draco want to hurt as well. How could the world be so cruel to Harry? Taking away everything Harry held dear. Harry didn't deserve this. Harry deserved better. Harry deserved to be loved. 


	9. Chapter 9

When Harry arrived home from training Draco and Ron were already at his penthouse.  
  
"Harry pet, how was your first day of training?" asked Draco smiling, finally getting to see his lion after a hard day's work with the Order.  
  
Harry shook his head and walked up to take a seat next to Draco, "It was intense training. I told them about my new wand and now their making me train twice as hard. Everything I do with my old wand I must perfect with my new wand. It's not so bad, just that it takes me twice as long for everything."  
  
"It's okay love. This only means that now there's no excuse for us to not be together."  
  
"What?!" asked Harry "I thought we're already together."  
  
"We are, I meant forever Harry. There's no way Voldemort wont die now. Your as powerful as Merlin."  
  
"I guess your right. But I still don't know how to deal with Voldemort."  
  
Draco got up and went behind Harry. He started rubbing Harry's shoulders.  
  
"MMmmmm....."  
  
Draco pulled his head down to Harry's ear and whispered, "You know Harry, there's many other things I can do with my hands. And many other ways for me to make you feel."  
  
Harry opened his eyes and looked at Draco, "Not yet."  
  
Draco smiled at Harry and straightened up continuing to help Harry relax. Slowly moving down Harry's back working his fingers to take the stress out of Harry.  
  
Harry closed his eyes again. He had never felt like this before, well it was not like he had ever gone to a spa or anything before to have this done but this was sooo good. In fact, it was so good Harry fell asleep at how relaxed he was.  
  
Harry woke up abruptly and looked at the clock. He missed dinner and then he realized that he was in his bed.  
  
Draco walked into the room with a tray of food.  
  
"Didn't want to wake you. You looked so adorable when you were sleeping."  
  
Harry pulled himself up into a sitting position on his bed.  
  
Draco sat right by his bed and uncovered his meal. It was still warm and it looked fantastic.  
  
Harry reached for the fork and Draco pulled the tray away from Harry. "No, no. Why do you think I brought up the tray personally?"  
  
Draco set the tray on Harry's bed and fed Harry.  
  
"Draco, this is ridiculous. I feel like I'm 3. I can eat myself."  
  
"Yes, but your turning me on with each bite you take. You can't do that to me if your feeding yourself now can you?"  
  
Harry gave up. Draco was so into the relationship and they were only together one day. Although it did feel as if they had been together their entire time at Hogwarts. Those unspoken words of hate were not hate but affection trying to get to the both of them. And because secretly it was such an erotic feeling for Harry as well.  
  
"Draco, how do you manage to turn eating into some kind of pleasure?"  
  
"It's a gift Harry, now, if you want to see what other gifts I have you just have to say so."  
  
Harry smiled at Draco but shook his head. "Later Draco."  
  
"Okay!" said Draco lifting the finished dishes and left the room.  
  
Harry was going to give Draco something special. Did he want it to be tonight though? It was so soon in their relationship but it had felt like he had waited for years.  
  
Harry went to a drawer he had and took out a book. On the front of the book there was an inscription 'The heart is a part of the mind that can be broken by your hands and your hands alone.'  
  
When Draco returned he was smiling evilly at Harry but Harry just gave Draco a little chuckle and motioned for Draco to join him on the bed.  
  
Harry handed Draco the book.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"It's a book full of my feelings and thoughts for you. I kept it ever since the day I walked into the Great Hall."  
  
Draco opened it to the first page and read "I entered the Great Hall and for the first time since Sirius had been taken away from me I could feel. Something no one else could give me. But this was a different kind of feeling. This was love. This love was not a parental love, this was something that made my heart melt and break at the same time. He was sitting there with his friends, he would never love me. He didn't even look up at me and I couldn't stand it. I sat with my back to him. I couldn't look at him. He could have every guy or girl in the school, why would he choose me? Plus, he hates me, he tells me as often as he could."  
  
Draco stopped reading and turned the page "His gold hair almost shines silver. I wonder if he's a Veela. I wouldn't be surprised if he was. He looks better than all the Veela girls I've ever seen, I wonder if Veela boys exist. Anyway, his gray eyes that reveal the midnight sky. I want to be embraced in it. I want to be wrapped around in his vision. To see nothing but his eyes."  
  
Draco turned a few more pages into the book "We fought today, he punched me after I caught the snitch. Every time his flesh came in contact with mine I felt like the world has a new sign of hope. It didn't matter that I was in pain, it didn't matter that I was bleeding and probably half dead. He touched me, and it made the world shine brighter, brighter than it ever had before."  
  
Draco closed the book. If he kept reading he would cry in front of Harry and he was still a Malfoy even if he didn't want to be. 'No emotions', he reminded himself.  
  
Draco simply took hold of the back of Harry's neck and pulled them together for the embrace.  
  
Harry was getting better, if that was even possible. He had his lips parted before Draco's lips touched his.  
  
Harry let out a light moan and hearing that made Draco's insides spin. He was making Harry feel. He made Harry feel, he brought life to his lion and Draco growled in Harry's mouth.  
  
Harry pressed their bodies together while bringing Draco down on the bed. Draco felt like he was holding on for dear life. He gently placed the book on the table beside the bed and brought his hand to Harry's back to caress Harry's strong form.  
  
Draco tasted the food he had just fed Harry. He never knew the food could taste so good when it was combined with the taste of Harry's mouth.  
  
Harry was running his hands all over Draco and he could feel Draco's erection against his thigh. 


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** Thanks BlueEpiks13 for your compliment. You're such a sweetie. And thanks to Yaoi-is-gay-13 for your continuing support. You're such a sweetie as well. Jaded Winter, thanks for loving this story. I certainly hope i don't dissapoint you later on. dead yet a love sick puppy, sorry about the evil cut off. hermoine21 thanks for loving the fic. texasjeanette um, i guess i was born with the gift?smiles that was a very nice review. Thanks!!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Harry pulled away from the kiss.  
  
"Are your ready Harry?" asked Draco  
  
Harry was silent for a while and nodded. "I've waited far too long for this."  
  
Draco smiled and slowly unbuttoned Harry's robes.  
  
Harry did the same to Draco except for some reason his hands were working very well. He wasn't clumsy or anything at all like he was afraid he would be.  
  
It didn't take long for them to be naked in before each other. Draco pulled Harry's ear to his lips "Harry, what can you do with two wands which you can't do with one?"  
  
Harry didn't answer. He didn't know what Draco was talking about.  
  
Draco took Harry's silence as the queue to respond "The same thing only longer."  
  
With those words Harry got a shiver all over his body and Draco smirked at his reaction. This was going to be fun.  
  
Draco took in the lust in Harry's eyes before he captured Harry's lips into his again. Draco slowly ran his fingers down Harry's back and with each light touch it made Harry shiver and every once and while Harry would moan. When Draco stopped at Harry's ass he made little designs. Touching ever so lightly, Draco learned that the lighter you touch, the more tingles they get. Harry was slowly grinding their erections together. Lightly at first then it got more desperate. Harry couldn't take the torture Draco was giving him. Harry didn't know he wanted it this badly himself. Harry conjured up a jar of lubricant and drowned his fingers into it. Scooping it up and quickly rubbing it on his own blood-pounding member.  
  
Harry placed his member at Draco's opening and slowly thrust his member into Draco's hole. Draco gasped and his head jerked backward and he shut his eyes. Shit, he had never felt so good before.  
  
Harry smiled at Draco's reaction and kept slowly thrusting in and out of Draco. He had to get Draco back for torturing him earlier. Harry thrust slowly and Draco's grip tightened. Harry was trying to hold everything in for as long as he could.  
  
"Harry, your killing me."  
  
"Revenge is sweet Draco."  
  
With that Draco arched his back so he plunged Harry deeper into him. Draco was grabbing Harry's ass and pressing it as hard as he could, taking Harry as deep as he could go.  
  
Harry grabbed hold of Draco's member mimicking Draco's movements.  
  
Harry couldn't hold on much longer. He had to let it out. When Harry released so did Draco.  
  
Harry fell on top of Draco and they were both panting.  
  
Draco finally managed to catch his breath back. "That was worth waiting a bloody 7 years for."  
  
Harry chuckled and rolled over beside Draco.  
  
After a long silence Harry spoke "Draco, did you see that I saw?"  
  
"Depends Harry, what did you see?"  
  
"I saw two snakes, silver snakes, or maybe they were ropes. They wrapped around us and the closer we got to ecstasy the tighter the snakes wrapped."  
  
"Yeah, I saw that too."  
  
"What does that mean then?"  
  
"That means we're soul mates Harry now rest. There's absolutely nothing to worry about."  
  
"Draco, I can't believe you're like this."  
  
"Like what Harry?"  
  
Harry pulled Draco on top of him. "Draco, what can you do with two wands that you can't do with one?"  
  
Draco smiled and captured Harry's mouth again. This time Draco took the lubricant and rubbed it around his fingers.  
  
"Harry, I never knew you were so eager." Draco managed to say in a hoarse voice  
  
Harry just smiled at Draco.  
  
Draco placed his now hard erection on top of Harry's and it felt so good. It felt so right. Draco placed one finger in Harry and Harry gasped. Harry was a virgin and Draco knew; Draco was going to prepare Harry as much as he could. Harry was biting Draco's shoulder now from the pain. It hurt but Harry knew Draco was trying to be as gentle as he could be. Draco inserted another finger and instantly Harry realized that it wasn't as bad after the first finger. Draco started to push his fingers in and out in a slow manner, making sure he didn't hurt Harry. Draco stretched his fingers to prepare for a wider opening when he entered.  
  
"Need. More. Draco." was all Harry could say.  
  
With that Draco took out his fingers and rubbed some lubricant on his erection. Draco put his erection right at Harry's entrance and told Harry to tell him when it was too much. Harry nodded and bit harder on Draco's shoulder. Draco entered Harry and it felt good. Not painful at all. Draco had prepared him well.  
  
"Damn you're a tight one." Draco managed to rasp out.  
  
Draco was thrusting into Harry. Not slow and agonizing like Harry had done to him. Draco took hold of Harry's erection and rubbed his shaft with the same rhythm Draco was doing in Harry. Draco still had some lubricant on his hand from before. Harry's breathing became hitched. Those sharp intakes of breath only turned Draco on more. Draco thrust hard into Harry. The only thing that could be heard in the room were the two bodies slapping with ragged breathing and the two chains they both had on around their necks.  
  
With one final thrust Draco released into Harry and Harry released all over Draco's hand and his own body. Draco rolled over panting and Harry was trying so hard to catch his breath.  
  
"Damn Draco, I would wait another seven years for that again."  
  
"You don't need to wait another seven years. We can have this forever Harry."  
  
Harry smiled. Not only did Draco make Harry feel, Draco kept Harry safe. So, they were soul mates. Harry never knew they existed. He always thought they were just some stupid lovey dovey thing couples made up but wow did he love being soul mates with Draco.  
  
"Draco,"  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"Promise me you wont ever go away?"  
  
"After that Harry, you'll have to use an unforgivable on me to keep me away from you."  
  
Harry smiled at Draco and his eyelids slid closed. He felt like the world was giving him his first ever gift, and they could not take it away from him this time. This time, there was no way fate could take away his Draco.


	11. Chapter 11

Then next morning Harry woke up with Draco in his arms. It was the most wonderful feeling Harry ever had. It wasn't enough to just give Harry the gift of Draco, but to give Harry the gift of waking up to Draco. It was like being able to close your eyes and jump into darkness, knowing that someone will catch you.  
  
"Wake up Draco. We have things to do today. I got training and you go the Order."  
  
Draco yawned and nodded but cuddled to Harry.  
  
"Draco..."  
  
"Okay, okay Harry. Have to be such a spoiled sport. I was having a dream and it was about us." mumbled Draco sticking out his tongue and Harry.  
  
"Have the dream later. We need to get ready."  
  
Harry went to take a shower while Draco returned to his own room to shower. Draco remembered all of what happened last night. It was beautiful. It was more beautiful than anything he had ever felt before. He didn't only make love to Harry, it wasn't just sex, it was as if the world opened up a new world for them. They were in their own world; they lived their own lives together. No one else existed and it didn't matter if Harry would one day leave to fight, the only important thing was that they were together now. And now meant forever.  
  
They both went downstairs to greet Hermione and Ron who were already there.  
  
"Harry, hurry up. We're going to be late!" persisted Hermione  
  
"Hermione, we have an hour before we need to be anywhere. I have an hour to eat. We can apparate there."  
  
"But I like being there early. You know that Harry."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes "Fine, but it still wouldn't take me an hour to eat breakfast anyway."  
  
Hermione didn't say anything but stuck her nose back into her healing book.  
  
"So mate, how was your night?" asked Ron with a little wink.  
  
Harry smiled at Ron, nothing ever left Ron. Ron knew everything, basically. "It was great Ron."  
  
"Really?" said Ron raising his eyebrow to Draco.  
  
Draco rolled his eye at Ron. Ron was never one of Draco's favourite people but he will put up with the Weasley if he had to. He had to for Harry, ONLY for Harry.  
  
"You know, I think this weekend we should do something either than just hanging around in here." Suggested Ron  
  
Draco didn't look like he thought that was such a good idea. But Hermione was the one who said anything "Ron, we have things to do, responsibilities. Do you know how important it is now that Voldemort is around? We need to be ready for him."  
  
"But a little relaxation will do all of us some good."  
  
"I think it's a good idea. Why not?" said Harry  
  
"See, Harry thinks its fine."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "Fine."  
  
"Hey, how come its okay when Harry says its okay and when i say it?" said Ron pouting.  
  
"Because he's the sensible one. You jump into things because you want fun and NEVER do you think about the consequences."  
  
Harry couldn't help but smile at this. It was true and they knew it. Ron was always jumping into things. He never looked at the outcome of things.  
  
"Then Ron, what did you want to do?"  
  
"I thought we could go to, what was it? Ha-wa-yee"  
  
"Hawaii?" asked Hermione  
  
"Uh, yeah, that."  
  
"Why? How do you even know of that place? It's a muggle place."  
  
Ron shrugged, "I saw it in a picture. The place looks nice. The ocean and all."  
  
"Yeah, I think it'll be a good idea. I always wanted to go there but the Dursley's would never let me go on a vacation with them." Said Harry  
  
"Okay, then Hawaii." Said Hermione  
  
"See, your doing it again Hermione! Your agreeing with Harry again."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to her reading.  
  
Harry couldn't help notice that Draco hardly said anything about this. Harry waited until he went upstairs to get his wands when he told Draco to follow him.  
  
"Is something wrong Draco?"  
  
Draco looked at Harry, opened his mouth and gave up. He wasn't going to say anything. Draco shook his head.  
  
"Are you sure? If there's something bothering you, you can tell me you know."  
  
"No, Harry its fine."  
  
"Does it have anything to do with the Hawaii thing? Because if you don't want to go we don't have to."  
  
"No and yes. Its just, oh it doesn't matter. I'm going to talk to Dumbledore about something that's all. Okay Harry? And if he says what I'm suspecting then I'll tell you okay? If Dumbledore thinks it is anything important then I'll tell you. I promise."  
  
"Okay." said Harry. He wasn't going to push Draco into saying anything he wasn't comfortable with saying. After all they had such a wonderful night he didn't want to argue or anything already. And Harry trusted Dumbledore's opinion. It wasn't like Dumbledore was ever doing anything to deliberately hurt Harry in anyway.  
  
Draco and Harry returned downstairs to leave with Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Oh, Draco I left something upstairs." Said Ron "You go before me. It might be a while." And Ron ran upstairs to his room.  
  
Harry shrugged and gave Draco a kiss. "See you when I get home then."  
  
"Later love." replied Draco and Harry and Hermione were gone with a crack. 


	12. Chapter 12

"Um, Professor?" asked Draco  
  
"Yes?" replied Dumbledore  
  
"Can I talk to you for a moment? In private?" asked Draco  
  
"Of course you can."  
  
Draco and Dumbledore stepped into the living room of 12 Grimmauld Place. Right when they entered Draco put a silencing charm on the room so no one could hear what he had to ask Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor, how long as Arthur and Molly been with the Order?"  
  
"Oh from the very beginning Draco. They have been with us for a VERY long time my dear boy. And they have yet to let us down. Only proved loyalty in everyway. Why? Is there something bothering you?"  
  
Draco thought for a while and took a seat. "Well, something just occurred to me. And I was just wondering-" Draco shook his head at the ridiculous thought. "Nothing Professor. I was just overreacting I guess."  
  
"Are you sure my boy? If there's something you need to say, you can tell me. I wont mind. Anything at all. Are you suspecting something to do with Voldemort?"  
  
"Well, yes but it is just too ridiculous. Its nothing really professor." Said Draco "Thanks for clearing something up with me though." And Draco left the room leaving a VERY confused Albus Dumbledore and this was definitely strange because Albus Dumbledore was NEVER confused.  
  
Dumbledore was not going to let this go. Something was bothering young Malfoy and if it had anything to do with Harry, well Dumbledore had to make sure it didn't have anything to do with Harry.  
  
Draco arrived at 68 Shiminister. No one was home yet so he started to read up on what the Order had wanted him to research. Draco made his way to the small library in the house. Hermione had insisted that Harry have some form of library for her to use whenever she came over. It was easier for Harry to just give in to her request. And Harry didn't mind having a library in his home anyway.  
  
Draco took out a book. 'The Falcon of Eternal Desires.' Dumbledore had told Draco to look at it. It might help Harry in the battle. They needed anything good so they could get to it before Voldemort got his evil hands on it.  
  
Draco spent an hour reading up on the falcon. It was pretty interesting. The falcon was able to grant a wish only if the falcon himself found the wish to be necessary and the one making the wish had a true heart meaning no secrets.  
  
Draco began to feel a little restless while reading. Suddenly Draco remembered the book Harry had given him last night. He couldn't read it in front of Harry, but he could read it when he was on his own.  
  
Draco made his way up the stairs to retrieve the book but as he was getting closer to the top of the stairs he heard a loud crack.  
  
Draco turned to where the sound was coming from as to locate the noise.  
  
Ron opened his room door just a little and stepped out.  
  
"Oh, Hi Draco."  
  
"Ron, you didn't come back with me right after the meeting?"  
  
"No, I had to take care of some family things. Tell you a secret?"  
  
Draco looked around. "Okay."  
  
"Well, you know how the Order reckons someone from the Order is spying for Voldemort."  
  
Draco nodded but didn't take his eyes off Ron.  
  
"Well, we think its Percy. And mums been crying her eyes out. Had to comfort her. We always knew Percy was a bad one. Oh but Draco, we're all keeping it hush hush. So it's best not to mention anything yet. We're not sure."  
  
Draco's eyes dropped. "Oh, well, then we better be careful about him then."  
  
"Yeah, you can never be too careful." Said Ron who nodded and went down the stairs.  
  
Draco went into Harry's room and picked up the book and he remembered all last night. It was beautiful beyond imagination.  
  
Suddenly Draco looked down at the book and something appeared. It was a silver heart with wings. Just like the pendant him and Harry had. His hand reached for the heart and the picture started moving. It was flying all around the cover of the book. Draco ran his hand over the cover; he could actually feel the flutter of the wings and the movement of the heart around the page. Draco opened the book and the heart was flying around the page. This was definitely something Draco had never seen before, and being as rich as he was, he's seen quite a bit.  
  
Draco read the page he was on. "I spilled my potion all over the floor today and he sneered at me. I was angry but for some reason as I looked into his eyes I saw something behind those beautiful black orbs. I saw a little boy smiling. A beautiful blonde boy smiling, not sneering, smiling. But I think I just want him too much. I want to hold him in my arms and never let him go."  
  
Draco turned to the last page "Last night we made love. It was more beautiful than anything in the world. Draco told me we were soul mates, I can only hope that it is true. I know I love him with all my heart, and for once in my life I'm not afraid anymore. I'm not afraid if he will leave me, I know he wont. I know that this is the one gift that will never leave my side. I love him and I'm not afraid anymore."  
  
Draco couldn't help the tingling feeling behind his eyes. Harry wasn't afraid anymore, and Draco helped him through it. Draco helped his Harry. Harry was right. Draco would never leave his side. No matter what.  
  
Draco closed the book and looked at the cover. It was empty again, the silver heart was probably flying around the pages. Reading through Harry's feelings and it didn't matter. He wanted Harry to himself but it didn't matter because that was their hearts, their hearts reading those pages.  
  
Draco went back to his room holding the book. He loved Harry and he was going to love Harry forever. 


	13. Chapter 13

When Harry returned home Draco launched into a hug attack.  
  
"Hey, something wrong?"  
  
"No," whispered Draco "I'm just glad you're not afraid anymore."  
  
Harry smiled. So Draco read the last page already did he?  
  
"Comon Draco, lets go, I'm hungry."  
  
Draco let go of Harry and they entered the room together holding hands.  
  
"Ugh, stop that will you? Seeing my best mate and my worst enemy together is unnerving." Said Ron as soon as they entered.  
  
Harry tried to let go but Draco wouldn't budge. What did he care about what the Weasel thought? He never even liked him.  
  
They took a seat and started eating.  
  
"So, What's going on with the Order?" asked Hermione looking up at Draco but Draco didn't say anything. He just shrugged so Hermione turned her attention to Ron.  
  
"Oh nothing really. We're just doing some more research and junk. Something about finding weapons for Harry for the final battle and things like that."  
  
"What are they looking at? What kind of weapon?" asked Hermione  
  
"A falcon." Said Draco  
  
Hermione's eyes went wide. "A falcon? What are they going to do with a falcon?"  
  
"It's not just any falcon Hermione. It's the Falcon of Eternal Desires."  
  
"Oh I read about that! If the person who makes the wish has a pure heart and an honest soul the falcon will grant them any wish they want as long as the falcon felt that it was needed of course."  
  
Draco nodded. And after a few moments of silence Hermione's eyes shot open. "Oh, we can find the falcon. Right now it would be somewhere near the Fuji islands. That's close to Hawaii. We can look for it this weekend!"  
  
"I'll run that by Dumbledore but I don't see why not." Said Draco  
  
Harry shrugged and went back to his dinner. Ron didn't say anything. And Hermione smiled and returned to her dinner as well.  
  
Something was telling Draco that there was something wrong. Things just weren't perfect. Not as perfect as it should be.  
  
After dinner Draco and Harry made their way to the library in the house but Ron ran after them. "Hey Harry, could I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
"Uh, sure Ron." Harry turned to Draco and Draco let go of Harry's hand and continued without looking at Ron.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Well," said Ron with a whisper "I can't tell you the details yet, but Dumbledore thinks that there's a spy in the Order."  
  
"No, way. Everyone is trustworthy."  
  
"I don't know, but we think we might know how but we're not sure yet. We still need more proof. Harry, I'm just warning you okay?"  
  
"Sure Ron. Is that all? Cuz I should go back to Draco."  
  
Ron opened his mouth and shut it again. "Okay mate. See you."  
  
Harry entered the Study as saw Draco holding the book on the falcon  
  
"What was that about Harry?" asked Draco.  
  
"Nothing. Ron's just being Ron. So, tell me more about the falcon."  
  
"Dumbledore just thinks that it could help you feel better."  
  
"Help me feel better? I'm not feeling bad or anything."  
  
"It can give you something you've always dreamed of having."  
  
"I already have the one thing I've always dreamed of having Draco."  
  
"No, he means something that no other living creature can give you."  
  
Harry made a confused expression. "Like what?"  
  
Draco sighed "Like your godfather Harry."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Nothing. Its just, I've given up trying to think that he will come back to me. There no point in thinking he would. He fell behind the veil and he wont be able to come back."  
  
"Harry, you haven't been in the wizarding world as long as I have and so it's okay, but you know there are many different ways to die and just because you die, doesn't mean your gone forever."  
  
"Draco, the falcon cannot bring back someone from the dead."  
  
"Harry, this isn't just any falcon. This is the Falcon of Eternal Desires."  
  
"Draco, it can't bring back Sirius. Nothing will. Just let him rest in peace."  
  
"Harry Potter! The Griffindor I know does not give up like that. Harry, just believe, just for this weekend. You said your not afraid anymore Harry."  
  
Harry let out a sigh. "Fine. But I'm not going to spend my time thinking about how great it's going to be when he comes back."  
  
"That's okay Harry. As long as you want it enough, it will come true."  
  
"Of course I want Sirius back. The closest person to a parent I ever had." Draco smiled at Harry, "Yes Harry, all you need to do is desire. Just desire Sirius coming back."  
  
"Draco, I've wanted Sirius back before he fell through the veil. There's no problem in wanting him to come back to me." 


	14. Chapter 14

The weekend came so soon Harry hardly even noticed until he woke up with Hermione bursting through the door telling him that he should really have been ready hours ago.  
  
"Hermione," yawn "It's the weekend already?"  
  
"Yes lazy ass, now get up!"  
  
"But we can apparate. No worries." Said Harry as he fell back into bed.  
  
"Harry, get up!"  
  
"Okay, okay!"  
  
Harry got up and went into the shower. He quickly got dressed and put on a short pair of black shorts and a tight black t-shirt. When he thought he was ready he reached over and took a pair of black sunglasses off his dresser. He quickly put his feet into a pair of black sandals and walked out of the room. If he needed anything else he'd apparate back. That's what was so great about apparating. You'd never forget anything or carry too much on a trip. And you never have to worry about airline tickets.  
  
Harry stepped out and quickly made his way downstairs.  
  
Draco starred at him and his jaw dropped open.  
  
"Harry, go back upstairs and change RIGHT NOW!" Bellowed Draco  
  
Harry looked at Draco, "Why?"  
  
"If you look any better we're not leaving this house."  
  
Harry smiled, "Let's go."  
  
Draco glared at Harry but he couldn't keep it up. Harry looked so mysterious and damn did Draco want to just do him right now. Harry wasn't one of those freaky muscle builder types but he certainly had quite the build and training as an Auror didn't make Harry less yummy.  
  
Draco himself had on something quite similar but he didn't want people gawking at his Harry. That wasn't allowed, Harry belonged to him and he didn't want to share Harry with anyone at the moment, or ever.  
  
"We've got to apparate outside the inn." Said Hermione "They have a protection charm on it; kind of like Hogwarts. Apparently wizards are not very safe in Hawaii."  
  
"That doesn't make sense." Said Harry  
  
Hermione shrugged.  
  
The next second they were no longer in London but on a beautiful island.  
  
"We should relax for a while before we do any Order business." Said Hermione  
  
"What?" asked Ron "Hermione putting off work?"  
  
"Well, I've always wanted to come to Hawaii and it's so beautiful." She said as she closed her eyes, tilted her head up and smelled the scent around her.  
  
Ron almost drooled at the sight of Hermione.  
  
"Haha, we have to check into the inn first though." Reminded Draco  
  
"Oh yes! I forgot!" Said Hemrione quickly snapping out of her little trance.  
  
Ron gave Draco a glare and Draco smirked back at Ron. Draco missed being able to make the weasel so angry.  
  
They entered the inn to someone who looked very familiar to all four of them but none of them could put their finger on who it was.  
  
"Good eeeeevening. How may I be of service to you?" Asked the tall man in a long black cloak with a hitched up collar behind the counter. He had a very deep drawling voice.  
  
"Uh, we have booked 4 rooms for this weekend." Said Hermione  
  
"And your name please?" Asked the man  
  
"Uh, its under Granger." Said Hermione  
  
"Ah yes, right this way." Said the man and lead them all up a long flight of stairs leading to the most elaborate rooms. The rooms were all right beside each other. Draco's room first, the Harry's, then Hermione's then Ron's.  
  
After the man gave them all their keys they went downstairs again.  
  
"We really didn't need all those rooms." Said Ron  
  
"Yes we do. You don't expect us to all share one do you?" Asked Hermione in her stern voice.  
  
"No, I guess not." Replied Ron sounding thoroughly disappointed.  
  
Draco snickered at that and Harry smiled. It was always so obvious who was in power between them and who wouldn't be able to hold themselves in their pants much longer.  
  
"Well, we'll be on our way, we'll meet up again here then?" Said Draco  
  
Harry turned red.  
  
"Damn Draco, keep your hands off him for just a few moments will you?" Said Ron  
  
"Not in front of you no." Said Draco pulling Harry into a fully passionate kiss.  
  
"Ugh, stop stop!" Exclaimed Ron  
  
Harry could feel Draco's lips curve into a smile under his own lips and Harry pushed away from Draco.  
  
Draco pouted but respected Harry so decided not to torture his love's best friend.  
  
"Uh, I think returning at around 4 is fine." Said Hermione  
  
"Alright. Later then." Said Draco as he took Harry's hand and ran off into the distance with Ron shaking his head in disgust.  
  
When 4 o'clock came around and they appeared in front of the inn again Harry and Draco looked thoroughly shagged which made Ron's expression fall right when he saw the sight.  
  
"So, where do we start looking for this Falcon?" Said Harry trying to get Ron to focus on something else. It was quite disturbing to see his best friend in that state.  
  
"Well, we could just apparate to Fuji island. It's not that far so I think apparating there would be okay."  
  
"Should we bring anything with us?" Asked Ron  
  
"No, its fine. As long as you have your wand its okay." Said Hermione  
  
Harry had his old wand. Even with his new and he still trusted his old wand much more. They had been through so much already. 


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:** Okay, I really don't know anything about the island and I'm really sorry but I have to change what the island is really like. I added a forest. I'm really truly sorry but I need the forest on the island. If I offended anyone I'm really really really sorry!!

**Specials:** Amy (RootBeerfloat), thanks so much for your review. Following from day one huh? grins thanks sweetie!! I just hope the rest of it isn't dissapointing or anything.

**Squee:** Sorry, I'm just so excited. Recently finished my 'Turning Around' fic. I think I originally started it in March. Then all these plot bunnies just started going at it in my head. But now that I've taught them about condoms, my Turning Around muse has returned to me. YEAY!! It's a total of 17 chapters but i need to get it off to my Turning Around Beta. Oh, btw, I will be reposting the chapters because the beta came in after I posted 13 chapters. WHICH ALSO MEANS, this fic never got a beta. Terribly sorry for my terrible eyesight for not catching anything I should have.

------------------------------------------------  
  
They apparated beside a little hut on the island.  
  
When they arrived Hermione, Ron, and Draco started making for the trees but Harry stopped. It was a bit weird that a hut was on the island in the middle of the woods.  
  
Harry knocked at the door but no one answered. Maybe he was really being silly. No one was there.  
  
Just as Harry was about to leave a witch in a long dark hooded cloak walked out from the back. Harry's heart jumped for a second. He thought it was a Death Eater.  
  
"Yes?" Said the witch in a croaky voice.  
  
"Uh, I was just wondering if we could get a bit of help." Asked Harry  
  
"What about my child?" asked the witch  
  
"Uh, The Falcon of Eternal Desire."  
  
"Ah, yes yes, you must be Harry Potter. I was told before hand that you would be coming to find the Falcon."  
  
"Uh, if I may ask, what does that mean?" Asked Harry  
  
"Well, I am not just any old hag my dear boy. I have the inner eye although my outer eye is of no more use now. An old seer I am. And I was able to see you coming to look for the Falcon. The falcon will not be easy to locate my dear but I was instructed to give you a guild." The witch handed Harry a blue crystal ball.  
  
"Uh..." Said Harry but he didn't need to ask anything.  
  
"It is the crystal of the Falcon. The Falcon has left it with me when she first arrived on the island. I am giving it to you now because I know of all people, you will be able to put it to good use and locate her. It has her blood in the crystal and it will lead you to her and she will protect you on the way."  
  
"Uh, can I ask who told you to give the crystal to me?"  
  
"Why the Falcon of course." Said the witch  
  
"Really?" Asked Harry  
  
"Yes, she knew you would come looking for her. Just look for her my child and you will have what you desire the most. Good luck my boy and I hope the next time I see you, your eyes will be a little more filled with happiness. You seem lost, you will find what you desire."  
  
"Uh, okay. Thank You."  
  
"Good Luck." Said the witch and she disappeared into the trees.  
  
"Well, you just get more interesting don't you Mr. Harry Potter?" Asked Draco who was standing aside watching all of this happen.  
  
Harry held the crystal firmly in his hands. Things really are getting interesting. First with the wand, now the crystal. This is weird, just because his mother loved him he's getting all this special treatment. It really didn't seem to fair to other people but the thought of having Sirius back took him over.  
  
He headed towards where Ron and Hermione were standing and they made way for the trees.  
  
All that could be heard for a while was the unison chant of 'Lumos' amongst the forest to might up their wands for their journey for the Falcon.  
  
They didn't have to wait long before some trouble came up though. A giant disc came flying at them.  
  
"What the fuck?" Exclaimed Draco as they had only nearly avoided the disc.  
  
Hermione walked up to where the disc had been submerged part way into a tree trunk. "I think it's a blade from a monkey. The monkey's who basically guard powerful things. They are attracted to power but they don't use it nor do they want it. They worship power and devote their lives to protecting."  
  
"What do we do then? Its not like we're about to take on a bunch of monkeys." Said Harry  
  
"Oh, this coming from the boy who is going to save the world?" Teased Draco  
  
"Shush! I know there has to be a better way of doing this." Said Harry  
  
"Hold up the crystal as we go Harry. They'll sense the power and stay away. They might even protect us if something comes for us if the power in the crystal is enough." Said Hermione  
  
"Ah, truly the brains of the trio." Said Draco  
  
"Shut up Draco. Ron and I have brains too." Said Harry sounding sarcastically offended.  
  
"Of course you are Harry dear, but I don't know about weasels. Don't they have a rule or something against it?" asked Draco eyeing Ron.  
  
"Oh, your to talk ferret." Spat Ron  
  
Draco snarled and looked as though he was about to launch at Ron but Harry pulled him back. "We're HOW far into the forest and you two are fighting already. What chance would we have against he rest of what lies in these trees if you two are going to finish each other off?"  
  
Draco gave Ron one last glare and straightened himself up. He would not waste his time on someone as useless as Ron.  
  
They kept moving for a long while. Harry's hands were getting tired of having to hold the crystal for so long.  
  
"We'll have a little rest here then. We'll start again in a few minutes." Said Draco noticing Harry's hand beginning to droop.  
  
"Oh Draco, I'm fine, the sooner we find the Falcon the better." Said Harry  
  
"Your arm looks like its about to fall off from exhaustion. And I doubt the monkeys would continue to protect us if it wasn't for how much power you have in yourself Harry. If anyone of us try at it, I'm pretty sure they'd kill us thinking someone's attacking the power."  
  
Harry gave. His arm really was tired which was only making him more exhausted.  
  
"Fine, but only for a few minutes then." Said Harry  
  
"I'm going to look for something. I'm getting hungry, maybe there's some food around here." Said Ron  
  
"Whatever dear. Just don't get lost okay?" Said Hermione "We don't want to waste more time looking for you."  
  
"Why dear, I'm so glad you care!" Said Ron as he turned to leave.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "He's so sensitive all the time."  
  
"Well, its Ron. What did you expect Hermione?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, I thought it would be better after we got together. Like he wouldn't take me so seriously all the time. Honestly, the boy needs to understand when I'm joking and when I'm not."  
  
"Give it time Hermione. He'll come through." Said Harry sounding as if it was final. There was no more to the conversation.  
  
"Harry, you amaze me." Said Hermione finally breaking an awkward silence between the three "You go through all this crap that people put you through and you still have time to offer your friends advice."  
  
"Hermione, I think you caught me off guard as soon as you said that I amaze you."  
  
"But it's true Harry. There's so much more to you. It's like you just keep going and going and going and going-"  
  
"Okay I get it. Don't start turning into a battery on me."  
  
"A what?" asked Draco  
  
"A battery, it's a muggle thing." Said Hermione as she smiled at the joke.  
  
After a few more moments of less awkward silences, Ron returned looking a little paler but he was smiling again. He took Hermione's hand and they began to walk again. Through the trees, at least the crystal really was helping them. They didn't have to go through much more obstacles when they finally reached a giant tree with a next at the very top of it.  
  
The crystal had only gotten brighter as they got closer to the nest. They had turned off the light on the tip of their wands by now. The crystal was able to give off as much glow as a miniature version of the moon being held in Harry's hands.  
  
They looked up at the nest and they saw the Falcon of Desire.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN:** Um, can I please remind people that this fic is finished. It was the very first Draco/Harry fic I wrote so, if it sucks, I'm sorry. You can read some of my other fics if you still want to give me a chance.

**AN2:** Terribly sorry that this took so long. I was away and camping for a week so I had no access to a computer or anything.

----------------------------------------------  
  
With the sound of wings brushing through the trees they saw a gigantic bird fly down from the nest above to join them. The Falcon was definitely larger than Hagrid. She was huge. When she landed she looked right at Harry. She didn't look like she was angry she just looked at him and Harry just stared back. She seemed to see through Harry, looking through him, not really at him. This was felt a bit awkward but Harry let her continue.  
  
After a few more moments the Falcon gave a sweet sounding caw and lightly nudged Harry with her beak.  
  
"Er, Hi." Said Harry sounding a bit uncertain of what to do next.  
  
The Falcon brushed out her wings in response to let Harry know she heard him.  
  
"So, how do I do this?" asked Harry  
  
Hermione stepped up, "Well, I think you just tell her. She seems to understand you so, I guess you just tell her what your heart desires the most and she'll grant it to you. You seem to have passed a test of hers already."  
  
Harry smiled lightly, that sounded simple enough.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and tilted his head up towards the direction of the Falcon.  
  
"I want my godfather, Sirius Black back."  
  
With another sound of wings brushing through the trees Harry saw a green light shine through his eyelids but he was unable to open his eyes. The light was too bright and he knew if he opened his eyelids he would have to close them again anyway.  
  
The green beam of light soon turned to red and then it all stopped. No light, no sounds, nothing.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and there, before him, where the Falcon had stood before now stood Sirius Black.  
  
Harry's eyes went wide open.  
  
"Harry?" Asked the man in black.  
  
Harry didn't answer. No one said anything.  
  
"Harry, what's going on?" Asked Sirius  
  
Without another thought Harry lunged at his godfather.  
  
"Your back Sirius! Your back!"  
  
"Uh, Harry, what happened, the last thing I remember was a bunch of dead people walking around with me, everything was green and I couldn't go anywhere."  
  
"You fell behind the veil."  
  
"Oh, that stupid bitch! I'll kill her!" Said Sirius remembering Bellatrix.  
  
"No, don't be angry." Said Harry still holding onto his godfather for dear life.  
  
"Oh, Harry, where are we? I don't understand."  
  
"We're on Fuji Island."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"It's just a place Sirius. Don't worry."  
  
"Okay, and how did I come back?"  
  
"The Falcon!" said Harry snapping out of his embrace with Sirius and looked up towards the nest. The nest was gone and there was nothing anywhere. The crystal had gone as well. It was like a dream that came true.  
  
"What Falcon Harry?"  
  
"The Falcon of Eternal Desire. It granted me the one thing I desired the most and that was for you to return to me."  
  
"Oh Harry, you shouldn't have used up something like that on me."  
  
"Then what else could I have used it on?"  
  
Sirius was silent for a while then he said, "Harry, I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Sirius then noticed movement around them and stiffened.  
  
"Lumos!" Cried Harry sensing Sirius's distress.  
  
Harry held up his wand and let the light hit the other three.  
  
"Malfoy!" Cried Sirius pushing Harry behind him to protect him.  
  
"Sirius, it's okay. Draco is on our side." Said Harry trying to get away from behind Sirius but his godfathers grip was too tight.  
  
"What do you mean on our side? The damned Death Eater."  
  
"He's helping the Order. He saved me from death Sirius, please, let us explain."  
  
"Yes, you have a LOT of explaining to do Harry James Potter."  
  
"And we have all the time in the world to do it but first we must get back to the inn. You can stay in my room with me if you want. That is if you don't mind sleeping in the same bed as me."  
  
"I love you Harry, but we won't be doing much sleeping, your going to be explaining all of this to me or else I'm wringing that little Death Eaters neck."  
  
"Don't worry Sirius. It's okay."  
  
They apparated just outside the inn and walked in.  
  
The tall man with the long black cloak turned around to greet the people who he heard walk through the door and spotted Sirius.  
  
"Sirius! How nice to see you!" Shouted the man  
  
"Why Dracula! How have you been?" Exclaimed Sirius  
  
"DRACULA?" Shouted the four of them in unison.  
  
"Yes," Said Sirius "An old dear friend of mine, a VERY old friend indeed, how long has it been Dracula?"  
  
"Too long my friend, too long. I didn't know these were your friends, I would definitely have made more of an effort to tend to them."  
  
"Oh no sir, you did a very well job already." Said Hermione trying to make the vampire feel less guilty of his lack of action.  
  
"We have a lot of catching up to do Dracula." Said Sirius  
  
"Yes but I sense that you all need to be alone right now. You better not leave until we have a little talk and catch up on all the time missed though. How's old moony? And Prongs?"  
  
"Uh, oh, I guess you haven't heard?"  
  
"No, heard what?"  
  
"Prongs died almost two decades ago. This is his son, Harry Potter." Said Sirius gesturing to Harry.  
  
"Oh my, I'm so sorry. I've just been so wrapped up in the inn for so long that I don't read the news. I never liked it much anyway, it's all about lies and gossip anyway. Nothing happy ever comes up in the news."  
  
"Ha ha, and this coming from the Dracula all little children read about?" Said Sirius  
  
"Well, they may THINK I'm a mean old blood sucking vampire but I'm not. I like a happy life, why else do you think I moved here?"  
  
"Okay, I'll definitely have to fill you in on the last two decades Dracula, but we really need to settle some issues that have just come up." Said Sirius eyeing Draco.  
  
They made their way upstairs and everyone entered Harry's room. And there was along moment of silence between all of them.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN:** I'll be going to Hong Kong tomorrow and will be unable to update my fic. But when i return, i will for sure being getting back to my regular Tuesday and Friday postings. Sorry.

------------------------

Harry cleared his throat and looked at Sirius.  
  
Sirius returned Harry's look with a stern one, as if waiting for Harry to start.  
  
"Sirius, you remember the muggles I lived with?"  
  
Sirius nodded but made no attempt to say anything.  
  
"Well, right after the summer started I returned to the house to tell them that I know they didn't need to take me in and that I was always very inappreciative of what they did for me."  
  
Sirius looked at Harry, paused to think. He opened his mouth as if to say something but changed his mind. Instead he nodded at Harry to continue his explanation.  
  
"Well, that was a mistake. They ended up tying me up promising to kill me. They held me hostage for two months until someone came to rescue me."  
  
Harry looked at Sirius right in the eye now.  
  
"The one who rescued me was Draco."  
  
Sirius looked at Draco and Draco attempted to smile but the expression on Sirius's face was still stricken.  
  
"Sirius," Said Harry snapping Sirius's attention back to himself. "Draco got hurt in the process. You should have seen him. They made him bleed more than they made me bleed."  
  
Harry registered Sirius's expression. Sirius's lips were pursed and his eyelids were drooped as if he didn't care that Draco got hurt.  
  
"Sirius, believe me please. This is really important."  
  
"Is that all of your story? Certainly you would not let him win you over with such a simple gesture." Said Sirius  
  
"He saved my life Sirius. But your right, that's not all."  
  
Harry looked Sirius in the eye again.  
  
"Sirius, Draco is not only my friend or a member of the Order I work with. Sirius, I love Draco."  
  
Sirius's eyes shot open "You what?"  
  
Sirius didn't expect this at all. This was certainly something new.  
  
Harry took Draco's hand, "I love Draco. With all my heart."  
  
"No you don't." Said Sirius  
  
"Yes Sirius, I do. I always have, I just didn't know it until recently."  
  
Draco smiled at Harry and squeezed his hand for support.  
  
"No Harry." Said Sirius shaking his head. "You can't. You don't."  
  
"Yes I do and he loves me too."  
  
Draco looked at Sirius and nodded, still unable to find his own voice.  
  
Sirius didn't say anything. This was too much. As if it wasn't enough that Draco was part of the Order. Draco and his godson were in love.  
  
"Sirius, if it wasn't for Draco you wouldn't be back." Said Hermione. "He told us about the Falcon Sirius. Draco gave Harry more than love, he gave Harry back his godfather."  
  
Sirius turned to Harry.  
  
Harry nodded in agreement. "It's true. Draco brought you back to me."  
  
Sirius looked at the floor and shook his head.  
  
They were all sitting there in silence for a while until Sirius ran his hand through his hair. "Fine. I don't think I have ever seen anyone make Harry's eyes fill with as much life as you have Draco. So, what do you do for the Order then?"  
  
Draco let out a small breath of air he had held without knowing it and seemed to have just gotten his voice back. "I am a spy like Severus is."  
  
Right when Draco said 'Severus' Hermione shut her eyes. That was definitely the wrong thing to say.  
  
Sirius hitched up an eyebrow and looked like he could care less.  
  
"Draco does more than that. Draco does a lot of research for the Order as well." Said Hermione quickly trying to make things a bit better.  
  
"Yeah, that's how we found out that I was to bring you back with the Falcon of Eternal Desire." Said Harry quickly catching on.  
  
Sirius still hadn't said much, just nodded. It did seem to make Sirius feel better that Draco was not following in Severus's footsteps though as Harry noticed.  
  
Sirius stood up, "Well I guess I'd better get a little chat in with my old friend before anything else happens. You four should go to bed. By looking at this place it seems like a place where people go to for relaxing and such. You should be resting up, I'm sure all of you have a lot of other things to do."  
  
Sirius left the room without another word.  
  
The other four looked at one another, "Well, he didn't kill anyone." Said Ron who hadn't said anything throughout the whole trip after Sirius had returned.  
  
"Well, I think we should floo back a message for Dumbledore. He will be ever so happy to hear the news." Said Hermione getting up and making her way to the lit fire in Harry's room.  
  
"You did a great job." Said Draco looking at Harry still clutching Harry's hand.  
  
"Not without your help I couldn't have gotten through the entire story."  
  
"I love you so much Harry."  
  
"And I love you Draco."  
  
"Ugh, please stop." Said Ron  
  
Draco rolled his eyes at Ron "You know, you're worst that Sirius. At least Sirius can deal with our relationship without puking all the time." Said Draco  
  
"Yeah Ron, grow up." Called Hermione from the fireplace.  
  
Ron didn't say anything. Harry could tell he wanted to say something back but it was Hermione and he didn't want to make her upset at him. Especially if it was on their little weekend get away. It was supposed to be a time for them to relax a bit.  
"So, what did you tell Dumbledore?" Asked Harry  
  
"I told him that we found the Falcon and he understood everything else. I didn't even need to tell him that Sirius is back. He just told me that he would inform the others of a returning member of the Order." Replied Hermione  
  
Harry smiled at Hermione. "So, what are we doing tomorrow then?"  
  
"We chillax and do nothing!" Exclaimed Hermione throwing her hands in the air and falling onto Harry's bed.  
  
"Chillax?" Asked Ron  
  
"It's a muggle term for just hanging out." Replied Hermione  
  
"Hanging out?" Asked Ron again  
  
"Just relaxing." Said Hermione  
  
"Oh..." Said Ron still trying to connect 'relaxing' with 'chillax'.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN:** Still in HK but found a computer to update.

Sirius shut the door and he leaned against the wall to hold him steady. How could this happen? Harry, his beloved godson and a Malfoy. Oh how Sirius remembered what Lucius's jokes were when they were in school. Lucius was pure evil and according to Sirius, everything to do with Lucius must be evil as well. But Harry was happy. Harry was filled with life. Even more life than he had seen in Harry's eyes when James and Lily were still alive.  
  
"Sirius, you have been gone for HOW long and the world has definitely turned upside down." Sirius said to himself.  
  
Sirius sighed and made his way downstairs. He decided to think about this after his chat with Dracula.  
  
"Hey Dracula!" Said Sirius as he took a seat at one of the lovely tables set for two.  
  
"Sirius, I have a feeling you have a LOT on your mind tonight." Said Dracula sitting down and handing Sirius a drink.  
  
"I've died and come back." Said Sirius looking at Dracula smiling.  
  
"Oh?" Replied Dracula with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"No, I'm not a vampire. I died, and Harry brought me back earlier today."  
  
"Really? How?"  
  
"The Falcon of Eternal Desire."  
  
"Aaahhhhh yes, the Falcon. She is very special. She visits a place to grant ONE individual their desire and disappears. Harry must be very special. But please, tell me about dear old James."  
  
Sirius smiled at Dracula. Besides James and Lupin Dracula was definitely Sirius's best friend. Dracula had taken care of Sirius for many years; he had saved Sirius's life several times. Remembering those vampire attacks on him and how Dracula came to the rescue. Sirius was glad that Dracula had finally decided to relax and treat himself to a better life than he had when Sirius met him. On the streets all the time, taking blood from whoever crossed his path. But not Sirius, he guessed that Dracula saw that Sirius didn't care if he died or not. It was when one of Sirius's close friend had died. Sirius wandered the streets looking for some way to kill himself to be rid of the pain he was suffering from. He thought he found it when he bumped into Dracula. Fangs out, pupils dilated and red, lips filled with the lust for blood. But Dracula didn't do it. He hadn't gone through with it; instead Sirius had fallen into a deep sleep and woke up in Dracula's care. It was like Dracula treated him as his own son, something Sirius had never had from his own father.  
  
"Voldemort did it."  
  
"Oh, I heard of some people talk of this Voldemort, they mostly referred to him as 'he-who-must-not-be-named' or something correct?"  
  
"Yes. Voldemort sought out to kill Harry as a baby and instead killed James and Lily and disappeared leaving only a scar on Harry's forehead."  
  
"Ah yes, I thought that bolt of lightening seemed a bit peculiar. The boy is filled with much power Sirius."  
  
"Yes, well, their dead and Harry's had it rough since, and that blonde boy, he is Lucius's son. Remember how I told you what Lucius was doing to all those muggles, just because they were muggles? Anyway when I come back they tell me that Harry and that boy are in love."  
  
"Well Sirius, you know that I have been around for many years and what I have indefinitely noticed is that things change. There is much evolution. People are not always who they seem to be. Like myself, everyone makes me out to be some evil vampire, and I was for a while because I wanted to live up to the name but when I met you, I felt something different. That night, I saw in your eyes more pain and more grief than I had ever seen and trust me, being such an old vampire as I am, I have seen quite a bit."  
  
Sirius said nothing.  
  
"Sirius my boy, maybe that is what young Malfoy is doing now. He was trying to live a life that did not belong to him but belonged to his father. And now, he's seen the right way. You helped me change Sirius; you helped me become who I am today. Maybe Harry can help the blonde boy be more that he was. I am not happy with what I was but I am glad you showed me what I could be. In your eyes, the pain you carried with you, Sirius, it was then that I realized that being a vampire didn't mean I had to be evil, that there were ways of accepting the pain and living through it. As I watched you grow, you have only showed me that it is possible for someone like me to be more than what I thought I was. Sirius, do you see the connection?"  
  
Sirius nodded. He did, he was in the same position as Harry is in right now. He looked back up at Dracula.  
  
"Thank You for all you have done for me, before and now."  
  
"Glad to do it my boy. You are so special to me, I only wish you can be as happy as Harry is today. I saw the life in his eyes and I know he loves you, and it pains him to know that you don't accept it."  
  
"I know, but it's going to take a while to adjust to it."  
  
"Yes, but please keep an open mind, if not for Harry then please do it for me."  
  
"Yes, I will. Thank You."  
  
"Your welcome, and it is getting late, I think you should return upstairs and take care of your own health. Are you hungry?"  
  
"No, its okay. I should get some rest and sleep on all I had just endured tonight."  
  
"Yes yes, and wake up tomorrow with a whole new view of life."  
  
"I will, goodnight Dracula."  
  
"Sleep well my dear boy."  
  
Sirius made for Harry's room. Harry wasn't sleeping; instead he was sitting by the fire with Draco across from him. they both looked up when Sirius entered the room and Draco stood up to leave but Sirius motioned for him to stay where he was.  
  
"I am very sorry for my behaviour earlier. I owe you both an apology."  
  
"Sirius, its okay." Said Harry  
  
"No, Harry, its not okay. I hurt you and it makes it worst because you have finally found the love you deserve to have."  
  
Sirius turned to Draco, "You had better treat my godson well, if you do not I will hunt you down and chew you up!"  
  
Draco's eye's shot wide open but Sirius chuckled. "Harry, you've made Draco a chicken. He's so afraid now. Where's the Malfoy smirk I know and love?"  
  
"Sirius, do you know how scary you look when you do that?" said Harry wiping his forehead of the sweat that developed there as Sirius was speaking to Darco.  
  
Sirius chuckled some more, "I'm sorry Draco, you should really loosen up though."  
  
Draco still didn't say anything.  
  
"Draco, I didn't mean it. It was a joke, like a welcoming you to the family joke."  
  
Harry smiled at Draco. The expression on Draco's face really was quite entertaining. No Malfoy would ever let themselves be caught with that strikened expression.  
  
Harry leaned over and gave Draco a soft kiss on the cheek and Draco snapped out of his shock, blinked and looked at Harry.  
  
Harry smiled at Draco, seeing the blonde boy relax.  
  
Sirius shook his head while he smiled "You two better not let that go public. If you really are spying for the Order, something like that can ruin everything. If word gets out-"  
  
"Yes yes, that's why we've decided to go back home tonight. Ron and Hermione can enjoy their weekend here. You can stay if you wish."  
  
"Oh no, I've caught up with my dear friend. Did you tell them you were leaving tonight?"  
  
"No" replied Harry "We thought we would just tell them tomorrow."  
  
"Oh! Well I'll join you, wherever you're staying after then. I guess I could stay here for a while, before I return to the Order."  
  
"But your name isn't cleared yet Sirius. If someone spots you-"  
  
"I'll chew them up and spit them out. Don't worry about me Harry."  
  
Harry gave his godfather a small smile. He should have listened when Sirius had said that to him the first time, then Sirius wouldn't have had to go looking for him and died in the process. Then he relaxed some more remembering that the new Minister of Magic was no longer fudge but Arthur.  
  
"We're staying at my penthouse. 68 Shiminister."  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow "A penthouse? They are usually quite elaborate looking but it wont be able to hold very many people would it?"  
  
Draco chuckled "Obviously you haven't seen this penthouse. It's huge. Not as big as the manor but its still pretty huge."  
  
Sirius smiled, glad that Draco decided he was worthy of talking to. "See you tomorrow night then."  
  
"Goodnight Sirius."  
  
"Goodnight you boys."  
  
And they were apparated away leaving Sirius standing there looking at the spot they both stood shaking his head. Harry was so happy; he was smiling so much now. It was a genuine smile, not the old smile Sirius was used to, filled with longing for something he could never have.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN:** I've been away for a while and i didn't have access to the internet yesterday so i'm posting my fic today. Felt so terrible that it has been so long since my last post.

"Oh my, Ron, don't sneak up on me like that." Said Hermione turning around seeing Ron stand near her bed. "How did you get into my room anyway? I didn't hear you come in."  
  
Ron didn't say anything, only kept staring at Hermione.  
  
"Ron, are you alright?"  
  
At this point Ron gave Hermione a very devilish smirk (that really actually looked stupid because it's Ron but on with the story).  
  
"Ron, you're scaring me."  
  
"Hermione, I've waited over 7 years for this."  
  
"Waited for what?" Asked Hermione taking a step away from her boyfriend.  
  
"For this." Said Ron as he lugged at Hermione knocking her over.  
  
Ron grabbed Hermione's arms keeping her pinned to the floor and used one of his legs to keep Hermione's legs from moving.  
  
"Ron!" Exclaimed Hermione.  
  
He smirked at her, took out his wand and yelled, "Silenco!"  
  
Hermione tried to scream but no sound ever escaped her throat.  
  
Ron muttered another spell and Hermione's arms were bound to the ground above her head. No part of her body could be moved from her own will.  
  
Ron ripped at Hermione's clothes with his now free hands and Hermione was naked in no time. At this point Hermione started crying.  
  
Ron spread Hermione's legs and took two fingers, held them up to her face for a moment then shoved them into her. More tears ran down her cheeks. Hermione struggled but the invisible binds were too much for her.  
  
"If you just let me take you the first time I brought it up then it would not have to be like this now." Said Ron smiling. "It hurts doesn't it?"  
  
He slapped her with his other hand. "Your so tight my dear, it must hurt."  
  
Ron was thrusting faster and faster into Hermione. Each time harder than the last.  
  
"It's time for the real thing now my dear." Said Ron undoing the zipper of his pants. "All those times you've called me names, made me look the fool, well your going to pay for all of that. I kept my anger in for far too long." He said taking off his pants "Now this is going to be very painful. Well I can only hope it hurts like hell you damned bitch."  
  
Just as Ron placed his throbbing member at Hermiones entrance the door to Hermione's room bursted open and a very angry looking black dog lugged at Ron.  
  
The dog bit Ron's leg with all his might, there was so much blood all over Hermione.  
  
The dog changed into Sirius Black in another instant and Sirius ran at Ron again with a blade in his hand. Sirius hit Ron's cheek and the gash in Ron's face was so deep Ron looked like he was dying of blood lost from two attacks.  
  
Ron moved away from the now trembling Hermione and took out his wand. "You're going to pay for this you bastard. My master will reward me, I have served him well." And Ron apparated away.  
  
Sirius looked at the naked trembling form on the floor covered with Ron's blood.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry I didn't come in sooner."  
  
Hermione didn't say anything. She was still trembling.  
  
"I'll get you back to Harry's. That fucking bastard, I'll kill Ron."  
  
Sirius took Hermione's blanket and wrapped it around her. Took Hermione's wand and carried her downstairs.  
  
None of the guests there took any notice of Sirius. Before he left he took one last look at Dracula and Dracula shook his head.  
  
"Sirius, I hope things are better the next time we meet again."  
  
Sirius nodded and stepped out of the Inn.  
  
"Harry!" Shouted Sirius  
  
A very sleepy looking Harry ran down the stairs trailed by an equally exhausted looking Draco.  
  
"HOLY FUCK! What happened Sirius?" Said Harry trying to take hold of Hermione who had fainted on the way. "Where's Ron? Shouldn't he be here too?"  
  
"Fuck Harry, Ron did this to her." Shouted Sirius  
  
"HE WHAT?"  
  
"Ron tried to rape her and I heard him shouting from your room. I didn't know what was going on until Dracula appeared in the fire and told me to check what all the noise was about. I walked to the room and I heard him telling her that it was going to hurt. I couldn't hear Hermione so I guess he put a silencing spell on her. She hasn't said anything since but I'm pretty sure the spells broken by now."  
  
"That fucking bastard!" Shouted Draco who got some potions and was slowly trying to force Hermione to drink it while she was unconscious.  
  
"There's more but I think we should get Hermione cleaned up and taken care of first. You guys take care of her, I need to call an emergency meeting with the other members of the Order."  
  
Harry didn't need to be told, he was already carrying Hermione up to her room followed by Draco.  
  
Harry and Draco took a wet cloth and wiped all the blood from Hermione's body. They concluded that Sirius must have done quite a bit of damage to Ron because there didn't seem to be any cuts on Hermione's body and Sirius didn't look like he had gotten hurt.  
  
Draco tried to tend to the swollen opening of Hermione's but it didn't work. He needed an expert to do this. Draco put Hermione in a nice soft nightgown and tucked her in. Harry had fallen into a chair and couldn't bring himself to move.  
  
When Draco stood up to let Harry know he was finished tending to Hermione, Harry slammed his fist into a table so hard causing the entire table to break with a loud thud.  
  
"Harry, doing that wont change what has already happened. Come, lets go speak with the other members of the Order, if my suspicions are correct then what Sirius has to say is very important."  
  
Harry had to hold back tears. Draco had restrained himself from saying Ron's name. He stood up and let Draco drag him back downstairs.


	20. Chapter 20

When they reached the living room all of the members of the Order was already there, excluding Hermione of course. Harry was pretty sure Ron would no longer be considered a member of the Order.  
  
Sirius had already filled the other members in about what Ron had done to Hermione.  
  
Harry and Draco took a seat on the empty couch.  
  
"Harry, I am very sorry about what happened." Said Tonks  
  
Harry shrugged. It was not supposed to be this way. The next time he met with the Order they were supposed to be happy and rejoicing Sirius's return, but they weren't instead they were all sitting there as if the world itself had stopped.  
  
Harry looked up at Sirius and Sirius looked beyond sad. Sirius cleared his throat and said, "There's more to the story. Before Ron apparated away he said something about his master and having done good service for his master and how his master was now going to reward him for his faithful services. I think that without a doubt this master is Voldemort."  
  
Dumbldedore shut his eyes. He had expected this. They had spoken of a spy within the Order and he had his suspicions, he didn't think of Ron at the time but he's not surprised that it ended up being Ron.  
  
Molly had already broken down and started crying harder to Arthur. Arthur had turned a shade of red even brighter than his own hair. Fred and George shook their heads in shame. Bill and Charley let out a breath of air and were totally at lost for words. Percy said nothing nor did he show any sign of emotion.  
  
"He said it was you." Said Draco looking at Percy.  
  
Percy looked up at Draco in surprise.  
  
"He told me that the spy was you Percy."  
  
Molly cried harder and Dumbledore shook his head.  
  
"It's not surprising, if he has followed Voldemort for such a long time, he would want to make it seem as though someone else were the real spy." Said Moody  
  
"But he blamed Percy. His own brother!" Yelled Draco  
  
"Yes, well, I don't think he knows what he's doing anything. He doesn't know who's who anymore." Said Severus "If you have followed the dark lord for so long, your mind starts to twist and you lose track of who's who in your life and you don't know who's important anymore and who's not."  
  
By the looks of Molly it seemed as though they had lost their son, and in some ways, Harry felt they were too late. Ron was gone, and there was no way to bring him back. Harry got up and told everyone he was going to check on Hermione. Draco got up to follow him.  
  
The Order didn't continue the meeting much longer. There was nothing they could do about it. No one knew what to say about it. Voldemort knew so much if what Ron said was true. Ron basically knew everything that was going on. Harry never suspected Ron, not for one second.  
  
Harry opened the door to Hermione's room. She was still deep in sleep. "Draco, do you think we should use a memory charm on her? She doesn't need to remember."  
  
"Harry, I understand where your coming from but Hermione's a big girl now, she needs to deal with things in her life, you can't protect her forever."  
  
Harry let out a sigh. Draco was right, Harry had always protected Hermione. She was like his little sister. Now, she was his only best friend left. The trio was broken. A table cannot stand on 2 legs. Would this make their trust weaken? Harry hoped not. He didn't want that to happen. He needed to comfort Hermione. He needed the feeling of being needed in a situation like this. Harry wondered how Ginny would react when she found out. Ginny had always been quite close with Ron. They were closer in age so they spent more time together.  
  
"Draco, this is going to be rough."  
  
"I know Harry and I'm not leaving your side for one second."  
  
Harry smiled at Draco. "You've changed too Draco. You know that? It's like you've changed roles with Ron."  
  
"Please, don't say that. That little bastard doesn't deserve to be spoken of."  
  
"Well, I guess you can't do the spy thing anymore can you?"  
  
"No, Voldemort would have known by now."  
  
"I guess your right, but at least he can't take you from me Draco."  
  
"No Harry, he can't. I wont be going anywhere."  
  
Harry smiled at Draco again. "I believe that."  
  
Harry took a seat next to Hermione's bed. Harry took her hand in his own and just stared at the girl. She had so much in her. She could be anyone she wanted to be, she showed him what friendship really was. She showed him how it was like to have a friend. In so many ways Hermione was the strongest person Harry knew. She never let others distort her views. Someone who is so pure doesn't deserve this. No one deserves this. This was not just rape, this was betrayal and to Harry, betrayal was far worst than anything Ron could have done to Hermione.  
  
Harry took Hermione's hand and held it to his cheek. His little sister, his best friend. She would be different now; she would never be the same Hermione Granger he always knew. So many questions ran through Harry's head. Would she still want to be a healer? Would she do something to stop the memories? Would she hate Harry for not being able to rescue her? Could she continue as if nothing happened? How long would it take for her to look past all that's happened?  
  
Argh, this was so much for Harry. He couldn't take it. He needed to see the old Hermione too much. He wanted to be sure that the old Hermione was still alive in there.  
  
Draco put a hand on Harry's shoulder. Draco knew how much Hermione had meant to Harry. They had been through so much together at Hogwarts. Draco knew that Hermione was one of Harry's first friends. It made Draco so angry to realize that Ron had taken that special spot as Harry's first friend, ever. That bastard, Draco would give anything to help ease the pain Harry was feeling. And over the years, Draco had grown to Hermione; it hurt him to see Hermione like this too.  
  
Draco gave Harry's shoulder one last squeeze, kissed him goodnight and left the room. Harry needed time on his own.  
  
Harry fell asleep holding Hermione's hand. 


	21. Chapter 21

Harry woke up to Draco's light nudge to his shoulder.  
  
"Wake up, you need to eat something."  
  
Harry nodded and made his way to his room to brush his teeth. It was Monday and he should be at training but he couldn't. He needed to be here for Hermione.  
  
When Harry returned Draco had taken a book and was reading near the fire in Hermione's room.  
  
"I already called into the ministry to tell them you and Hermione wont be able to make it in today."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"And they said you both wont need to return for a while, they understand that something terrible has happened and they will give you time off to heal from it."  
  
"That might take forever Draco."  
  
"Well, then you'll never go back then will you?"  
  
Harry ate his breakfast while Draco continued to read his book.  
  
After Harry was done he took Hermione's hand once again.  
  
"You know, holding her hand wont make the events go away."  
  
"No, but it makes me feel a whole lot better about everything."  
  
Before anyone could say anything else Sirius entered the room.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"She hasn't woken up yet. She hasn't moved, nothing."  
  
"Well, it was pretty hard for her, she'll need a lot of rest after what's happened."  
  
Harry nodded. Sirius took a seat near the fire.  
  
"Harry, care to tell me about what's happened since I left? I don't even know how long I've been gone."  
  
Harry got up from Hermione's side and made his way over to the fire and took a seat beside Draco, "Well you left at the end of my 5th year. I just graduated a little over 2 months ago. School would have started already at Hogwarts by now."  
  
"So I've been gone 2 years give or take a few months."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"So, what happened within those 2 years?"  
  
"Nothing with Voldemort, he's been quite, well we thought he was, I guess he's been taking people and recruiting them to form his old army again."  
  
"Yes Harry, he's trying to bring back the old days. The days when it was 20 Death Eaters to one member of the Order."  
  
"Yeah, well he found a very good member to recruit. This brings less one member in the Order."  
  
"But we've got Malfoy here with us."  
  
"I would appreciate it if you did not refer to me by my last name seeing as how much I am so ashamed of it." Said Draco from the book he was reading.  
  
Sirius made no notice of Draco talking but he respected Draco for this small but important request.  
  
"Harry, did you notice anything change within Ron?"  
  
"No. Well, I couldn't have, in our last year we were concentrating on our NEWTS and the last 2 months I've been at my Aunt's."  
  
"Oh yes, your aunt's place, well, we're going to have to give them a little surprise now wont we?"  
  
"No, Sirius, leave it. They didn't hit me."  
  
"No, but you looked like hell when I rescued you Harry. They deserve all the shit they get." Said Draco  
  
"Draco, its over. It's been over for a week now. I've learned to look past it, why can't you?"  
  
"Because Harry, it happened to you. Someone I am deeply in love with."  
  
Harry didn't say anything. The truth was, if he found Draco in the state he was in, he would be furious as well, although he didn't think Draco would be as forgiving as he was at the moment.  
  
"Harry, what did they do to you? Draco makes it sound like you might as well have died." Asked Sirius  
  
"That's exactly it." Said Harry  
  
"You should have seen him." interrupted Draco, "His eyes were absolutely empty. It wasn't so much his physical state, and how much he smelled, remember that Harry?" Asked Draco laughing, "You stank so bad, anyway, it was like he had no life to live. He looked so empty."  
  
"Harry, I don't appreciate the way they treated you."  
  
"Well, who does?"  
  
"Harry, you should do something about it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you need to stand up for yourself Harry."  
  
"No I don't. I just never have to see them again."  
  
"Don't run away from your problems Harry."  
  
"I'm not running away from them."  
  
"No, your turning your back on them, letting them get away with the wrong they did to you."  
  
Harry had nothing to say to this. Why was everyone right all the time?  
  
"Harry, we all love and care about you, if you let them get away with it, don't you think they'll just turn and do the same thing to someone else?"  
  
"No, only to someone with magic powers."  
  
"Well, there's a bloody great amount of us isn't there?"  
  
"Yes but can't we just let it go?"  
  
"No, Harry we're going to do something about it."  
  
"It's not that big a deal Sirius. You should be concentrating on Hermione, not me. Look at her, look at what she's been through."  
  
"Yes Harry but you also need to take care of yourself."  
  
"Okay, we'll do something, after everything else around us is settled. After I believe that Hermione is okay, which she never will be, and after we defeat Voldemort."  
  
Sirius sighed. Harry was just as stubborn as James was. Sirius got up to leave the room but something stopped him. Suddenly Sirius could no longer feel his body. 


	22. Chapter 22

Without a second thought Sirius was turned around and he was pinned against the wall of Hermione's room.  
  
Sirius looked around and noticed that the same thing happened to Draco. Sirius and Draco looked around the room and in no time there was a loud 'pop' sound.  
  
In the middle of the room appeared a figure in a black cloak.  
  
Ron took off the hood and smirked at everyone with his arms crossed across his chest.  
  
Harry was just frozen on the spot though not pinned to the wall.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." Said Ron looking around the room. He made his way over to Draco and slapped the blonde boy "You bastard, master is going to kill you when he gets the chance. But right now, I have more important things to do. You wont take what is really mine any longer."  
  
Ron moved over to Harry, "You know, I was always jealous of you. You and your fame, your glory but most of all, I was jealous because you wouldn't love me." Ron now had the look of insanity in his eyes, "WHY WOULDN'T YOU LOVE ME?"  
  
Ron took hold of Harry's cheeks between his grasp, "Now, I get to do whatever I want with you. I loved you Harry, why wouldn't you ever give me a second look? I was always your best friend, your sidekick. Not once did you think of making me your lover did you? Do you know what I sacrificed for you? Do you know how hurt I was when I found out you and Draco had sex?"  
  
Harry's cheeks had turned red, not from blushing but from the hard grasp Ron held his face in. Ron let go of Harry's face seeing the reddening of Harry's skin.  
  
Ron walked over to Hermione in her bed and smiled. He took a hand and gently touched Hermione's cheek. "You know Harry, I can take her now, then take you later. It would kill you to watch wouldn't it?"  
  
Ron took off his Death Eater cloak, "I'm going to finish off what I started and not one of you can do anything about it. And this time, your going to watch and I want you to cry Harry, you're going to hear your best friend cry and it's going to hurt Harry, just like how you hurt me!" Shouted the now furious Death Eater.  
  
Ron took off Hermione's clothes with a swish of his wand. Then he took off his pants.  
  
With another swish of his wand Hermione had woken up. Her eyes went wide as she saw Ron in front of her. Ron smiled and before Hermione could move she was bound to the bed with invisible chords, like the one's that were on her the first time.  
  
"I don't love you Hermione. I never loved you. I loved Harry, I've always loved Harry. He's really sexy you know. Those beautiful green eyes, that perfectly ruffled jet-black hair, that innocent look. I just want to tell you this before I complete what I started. So you know that the one who's going to take you doesn't give a damn about you."  
  
"Why?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Because you're a know-it-all bitch and there's nothing good about you. Except maybe to hear you scream. It gets me turned on you know. When you scream and when you cry. Because I know Harry's crying too. Oh, he's so beautiful. Too bad he was wasted on Malfoy. No bother, I'll keep him until Master says he's going to take care of Harry. Master really appreciates my help you know. But he doesn't even care about Malfoy or anyone else. He only wants Harry broken down." Ron took his eyes off Hermione and looked at Harry, "You'll like it. I promise. I'll make you wish you never had sex with Malfoy."  
  
Ron took one hand and trailed it down Hermione's body.  
  
"Ron, please stop." Cried Hermione with fresh tears running down her face.  
  
"Why? And stop Harry from seeing the only best friend he has left get hurt? He can't do anything about it, and it's killing him. It's killing him that he can't do anything about it. He can't save you Hermione, the one thing he swore to do after the other night and he can't do it."  
  
Ron flung his hand causing Sirius and Draco's head to face the other side of the wall. Leaving Harry's face still facing the naked form of Hermione and the half naked form of Ron.  
  
"I'm here to make Harry suffer, although I'd like to make those 2 bastards suffer too, this was my orders."  
  
Ron pounced on top of Hermione and she screamed. Ron smirked at Hermione's struggling form.  
  
"Your going to pay for all of the things you said bitch. When I make a promise, I intend on keeping it."  
  
With that Ron took his hand and started stroking his member. Moans escaped his mouth, "Oh, Harry!"  
  
With that it wasn't long before he was rock hard.  
  
Ron once again placed his throbbing member at Hermione's entrance and Hermione screamed louder.  
  
Ron thrust hard into Hermione and this time she yelled, no longer screaming.  
  
"It hurts doesn't it?" Said Ron smirking down at the now totally abused and humiliated Hermione.  
  
He thrust in and out of her just like what he had done with his fingers the night before. This time he pounded with each thrust into her.  
  
"Stop!" Yelled Hermione whenever she got enough breath to speak.  
  
Ron laughed, "I must admit that this would be better if it was Harry though."  
  
But these were Ron's orders. Ron shut his eyes and imagined the form under him as Harry's. This worked, it caused Ron to start getting that feeling in his stomach.  
  
"Harry, I'm coming." With that Ron released himself into Hermione's body.  
  
Hermione stopped trying to get Ron to stop, it was no use, Hermione was now bleeding with the painful pounding Ron had placed on her.  
  
Ron took himself back out of Hermione and put his clothes back on. He didn't even bother with Hermione.  
  
Ron looked over at Harry, "Do you see what you do to me?"  
  
Harry had tears streaking down his face and without having to look at Draco he could tell that Draco looked the same.  
  
Ron walked over to Harry, "That's going to be you. I'm going to make you scream. You made my heart break Harry. I loved you but you gave yourself to Malfoy, a Malfoy over a Weasley. Your best friend. We went through so much together Harry. Why couldn't you see how much I loved you?" Said Ron sounding like he was pleading. But his expression changed instantly, "But you had to love someone else! You bastard, the one person I ever loved. You were the only one I ever wanted to be with Harry. Why couldn't you SEE that?" Said Ron now crying.  
  
Ron wiped his face, "But that doesn't matter now. Master said I could have you. Master said I can do whatever I want with you and that's exactly what's going to happen Harry." With that Ron grabbed Harry around the waist and apparated away. 


	23. Chapter 23

Right when Draco and Sirius heard the 'pop' they quickly turned around and saw they the 3 of them were alone. Harry was gone. Ron had taken Harry with him and God only knows what's going to happen to Harry.  
  
Hermione had started crying and the binds around her were released. She grabbed a blanket to cover her shame but it didn't seem to be any better.  
  
Draco started crying again. "He said no one would take me away from him. He was right. That idiot of a Harry Potter was right. No one took me away from him, but someone took him away from me!" as he burying his face in his hands collapsing to the floor.  
  
Sirius had also lost the strength in his legs to hold himself standing and fell to the ground as well.  
  
The three of them were lost in their own disbelief and grief for a long time until finally Sirius stood up wiping a tear from his eye. Sirius went to the fire and contacted the other members of the Order.  
  
Sirius had helped Hermione get cleaned up in her bathroom and when she came back out Severus was there and he was holding potions for Hermione.  
  
She took them gratefully and drank them whole; hoping secretly that one of the potions would kill her. Too bad Severus was so good with potions that he never messed up.  
  
The members of the Order arrived and didn't bother meeting in the living room. They all just gathered around Hermione's room and took whatever seat they saw was comfortable enough for them.  
  
"He took Harry." Said Sirius after everyone had settled down. Mrs. Weasely still had redness around her eyes and looked like she was going to cry again.  
  
"What did he say?" Asked Moody  
  
"He was really angry that Harry didn't love him." Said Sirius  
  
All of the members of the Order that had not witnessed any of the event had wide eyes.  
  
Draco still didn't say anything. Instead he had held the book Harry gave him and was curled up on the seat next to the fire refusing to talk to anyone. Hoping and praying that Harry would come out of the fire and tell him that everything was going to be okay again, just like it had been the past week.  
  
Sirius was explaining everything to the other members of the Order. It wasn't until they were trying to figure out what they could do to save Harry when anyone noticed Draco's peculiar behaviour.  
  
"Uh, Draco, are you alright? What is that you're holding?" Asked Remus Lupin  
  
Draco didn't respond. He just kept looking into the fire.  
  
"Draco, I think you should tell them. They deserve to know, and it might help them understand the situation a bit better." Said Sirius.  
  
Draco shut his eyes trying with all of his might to will everyone in the room to disappear and leave him in peace.  
  
"Draco, what is it you are not telling us?" Asked Dumbledore  
  
Draco had it. He didn't want to talk to anyone but they forced him. Draco turned around and to everyone's surprise he had dried tearstains on his cheeks and they noticed that fresh tears were welling up in his eyes.  
  
"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? YOU THINK YOU IDIOT'S CAN HANDLE IT?" Shouted Draco  
  
No one said anything; most of them were still shocked with the image standing before them.  
  
"WELL I'M GOING TO TELL YOU!" Shouted Draco, "WE ARE IN LOVE!"  
  
Molly and Minerva gasped. Severus's eyes shot wide, along with Lupin. Everyone else seemed lost for words.  
  
Draco turned, sat back down and went back to his position cuddling the book of Harry's thoughts about him. It was all Draco had left of Harry.  
  
"Draco, I'm sorry." Said Tonks  
  
"Sorry? You're SORRY? Do you have ANY idea what that mother fucking bastard is going to do to Harry? Your SORRY?" Shouted Draco who was still looking into the fire.  
  
"Look, Draco, yelling at everyone in the room may make you feel better but it's not going to bring back Harry." Said Lupin  
  
"Don't you think I know that? But what else can I do?" Said Draco  
  
"You could for starters tell us more. Maybe something can help us." Said Lupin  
  
"Like what?" Asked Draco in almost a whisper. He was afraid to ask.  
  
"Well, for starters, is that why Ron suddenly started acting up?" Asked Fred  
  
"Yes. He said that he was very upset to hear about Harry and me being together." Replied Draco without emotion.  
  
"How long have you and Harry been together?" Asked Bill  
  
"A week." Replied Draco still without any emotion in his voice.  
  
"How long has Ron known about this?" Asked Charley  
  
"He found out the same day we got together."  
  
"Has he been acting weirder since?" Asked Charley  
  
"Not any weirder than he was before. Always disappearing. I'm afraid Severus will no longer be able to be our spy since Voldemort undoubtedly knows so much about us."  
  
Severus nodded but it was Percy who spoke next, "You know, he started disappearing a lot more since last week. You could actually see the emotionless eyes."  
  
No one said anything. They really didn't know what to say. And many of them now no longer cared.  
  
"What if Ron's left some form of clue in his room?" Asked Tonks  
  
"Everything was gone when I got here with Hermione last night." Said Sirius  
  
"What if you missed something?" Asked Lupin  
  
"It still wouldn't help. The only person that knows this house well is Harry and he's not here." Replied Sirius  
  
"What about Hermione?" Asked Lupin  
  
They all looked at Hermione and she shook her head, "I-I n-never w-we-ent I- into-o h-his ro-om."  
  
Molly smiled at Hermione. Hermione was being so strong about everything that's happened to her. Molly was so disappointed in Ron, how could he do this to such an innocent and sweet little girl?  
  
Hermione was still huddled on her bed. Placing as much material in between her and the world as possible. 


	24. Chapter 24

It wasn't long before the members of the Order started slowly left to return to their own lives. Draco was glad for this.  
  
Sirius and Lupin took a seat near the fire by Draco's side.  
  
"Draco, I know it hurts. Its like we've lost our best friend all over again." Said Lupin  
  
Draco didn't say anything.  
  
"Draco, you need to eat, you need to do something. Just sitting here isn't going to bring Harry back." Said Sirius  
  
"No, but what can I do?" Replied Draco who didn't have the strength in him to speak louder than a whisper.  
  
"We could try and look for clues." Said Sirius  
  
"No, its okay." Replied Draco willing back tears.  
  
"Draco, why are you holding that book?" Asked Lupin as politely as possible.  
  
Draco shut his eyes trying to debate weather he should allow these two men into the very private thoughts of Harry's feelings for the Slytherin. He decided he would, not too deep but just enough so they'll leave him in peace.  
  
Draco let go of his knees and placed the book neatly on top of his lap. He saw the silver heart with wings fluttering frantically on the cover of the book but the heart was no longer silver. It was a red heart with silver wings. Draco picked up his half heart necklace and looked at it. It had also turned into a red colour.  
  
"What's going on?" Asked Draco as his eyes grew wider in fear that something bad had happened to Harry. Then Draco realized that being kidnapped by some maniac who is in love with you is bad enough.  
  
Both Sirius and Lupin looked at Draco bewildered.  
  
"The heart. When I gave the heart to Harry it was a silver heart with silver wings. Why is it red now?"  
  
Neither Sirius nor Lupin knew the answer to this.  
  
"And the book. The heart was silver on the book too, why is it red? I don't get it."  
  
The heart disappeared into the book and Draco went searching for it. Flipping page after page.  
  
After looking and flipping page after page without any luck in even spotting the flying heart Lupin and Sirius were getting a bit worried about Draco. Draco had started crying without his own knowledge of actually doing so when he was flipping the pages afraid that he would never find the heart again.  
  
Finally Sirius decided to say something, "Draco-"  
  
"Shuu!" interrupted Draco while tears were still rolling down his face.  
  
Sirius and Lupin looked at each other for a moment then returned their gaze to Draco.  
  
Draco let out a big exuberated sigh, "Where is it?"  
  
"Where's what?" Asked Lupin  
  
"The heart, you saw it right?"  
  
"Yes but-"  
  
"Well, it was weird. The heart appeared the day after Harry and I made love."  
  
"After you what?" Asked Lupin  
  
Sirius put his hand on Lupin silencing him immediately.  
  
The book was still open on Draco's lap. Draco shut his eyes for a while. He lost the flying heart.  
  
Suddenly Lupin had reached over and was shaking Draco furiously.  
  
Draco opened his eyes and saw there on the page the book was opened to, the heart.  
  
"Yes!" Exclaimed Draco  
  
The heart looked like it was out of breath but glad that it had finally found Draco. Suddenly one of the wings started making a waving motion.  
  
Draco's eyebrows shoed that he was very confused with what the heart was implication.  
  
"Draco, I think it wants you to follow it." Said Lupin who was looking at the book along with Sirius.  
  
The heart zoomed a few pages forward and Draco flipped the pages following. Finally it landed on a page and stopped there. Again, it was something Harry had written on behalf of Draco.  
  
"I've realized that I lost a lot of people I love. The other day I lost the one person who was the closest thing I ever had to a parent. Sirius is gone, I lost him. And I have made a vow, to never let anyone close to me again. It hurts too much when I end up losing them. I think that is why I am refusing to be with him. I don't want to lose the beautiful mass of light in my life. If I ever lose him, I wouldn't know what to do. It hurts too much to just look at him knowing I can't have him. That breath taking pale skin of his, its so smooth, I just know it is. That smirk would be the light of my life; I just know it, if only he would smile. I don't want to have him and lose him.  
  
"If in the future, and that is one BIG if, we get together and he is taken away from me, I want to make sure there is no way I wont be able to reach him like with Sirius. That is why I have cast a spell on this book. In this book holds the secret to bonded love. Bonded love as in love that has been brought to it's fullest potential, that is, bonding not only the bodies together, but bonding the souls as well. On the next page will have a spell for me to cast if I ever lose him. All I need remember is that I must be holding a quill with ink on a blank piece of parchment, most effective would be within this book. Hold the quill above the blank parchment and chant the spell once. After that is done the quill will automatically direct me to him. Weather it is in a drawing or a map, it will lead me to him."  
  
Draco looked up at Lupin and Sirius. Their eyes were wide open. Finally Sirius snapped out of the shock and stumbled a bit as he got up to find a quill and some ink. Draco flipped the page and saw the chant. It wasn't a very long one so he quickly took the time to memorize it.  
  
When Sirius returned with the quill and ink Draco was furious that he took so long.  
  
Draco turned to the back of the book where there was a crisp blank sheet of parchment. Draco held the quill directly above the parchment just slightly allowing the ink to almost touch the page but not allowing an ink splotch.  
  
"This chant is to give me my lost love back, Our heart has become one and I know it will not crack. He has been taken away, And I long for his touch every day. Please do not deny me this one request, For he is truly me at my very best. Show me, direct me in any which way, Just bring him back to me so that in my arms he can stay."  
  
All of a sudden the quill started moving. There was so much energy within the quill, Draco could feel it. 'So this is what a Ouiji board feels like' thought Draco.  
  
All three of them starred at the quill as it worked its way along the page. 


	25. Chapter 25

AN: Silverhope, heehee okay. Don't worry, if there's one character in the entire Harry Potter series I hate most it's Ron. It always has been. Shivers anyway, its good that you reminded me though, Thanks!! I'm trying to finish the story off though, its starting to take too long. --------------------------------------- Harry woke up tied to a bed. He rolled his eyes. This idea was definitely getting old, you'd think that Ron would have some more creative ways to raping someone; so unoriginal.  
  
Just then Ron entered the room.  
  
"So, how do you feel Harry?" Said Ron almost singing with joy in his voice.  
  
"What do you THINK Ron? I'm tied to a bed and I'm about to be raped by you. I couldn't feel any better now could I?" Spat Harry  
  
"Now, now my love, I don't really appreciate sarcasm, especially when it is ever so obvious that I have the upper hand at the moment." Said Ron smirking at Harry.  
  
"Ron, why are you doing this?" Asked Harry sounding thoroughly annoyed.  
  
"Because my dear Harry, I love you! I love you and you wouldn't love me back sooo I need to force this on you. I have no choice you know." Explained Ron sounding like he had no other way of escaping the inevitable.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Ron, you don't need to do this."  
  
"Oh Harry, but I do! You see I've wanted you for so long, I've tried every which way to get you, you know. But they just won't work. I've tried many things Harry, even made a replica of you but it didn't work, I got no thrill out of it. I know I should feel more when I'm with you. So, now I need to FORCE it out of you. It's going to be fun Harry. You just wait!"  
  
"Ron, what happened to you? Why are you acting like this?"  
  
"Why? Harry, you're asking me WHY? YOU did this to me. YOU caused me to give up everything I was brought up with and follow the Dark Lord and I thank you for that as well. The Dark Lord is good to me. Yes, yes. He treats me very well." Said Ron nodding.  
  
Harry turned away. Ron was lost. He just knew it; Ron had gone to Voldemort himself. With his own free will, Ron had given up his soul.  
  
Ron leaned against the bed right up against Harry while propping his elbows on the side of the bed. "So, what do you think?"  
  
"What do you mean 'what do I think'?"  
  
"What do you think of this place Harry? It's nice isn't it? You know you're actually at the Malfoy Manor. Did you know that? Yup! Lucius had given me a room here and you're in my room. It's not one of that bastard Draco's though. No, Voldemort had requested I be placed in a better room than Draco had been in." Ron smiled at Harry. "See Harry, Voldemort appreciates me. Voldemort likes me, he doesn't like you." Ron pouted, "Too bad, I tried to make him understand Harry, honestly I did! But it didn't work. And I got punished for it. But that's okay because I love you Harry. I'll do anything for you! Do you know that? I'll bend over wands for you. I'll walk on shards for you. All that threatening stuff back at your place was just an act Harry. Believe me, I love you! I never wanted to hurt you. Forget about Hermione, forget about Draco and be happy with me Harry!"  
  
Harry shut his eyes, "Ron."  
  
"Yes Harry?" Asked Ron as he leaned closer. "You know I can give you anything you've ever wanted. Do you know that?"  
  
"Ron."  
  
"Yes Harry?" Asked Ron moving closer to his beloved Harry. Ron had his ear so close to Harry's mouth now.  
  
"I HATE YOU!" Shouted Harry  
  
Ron's eyes shot wide and his nostrils flared. Ron growled as he leapt on top of Harry ripping at the green eye's clothes.  
  
Harry's glasses were knocked off and Harry couldn't see anything, even when Ron was so close to him. Harry could only feel the furiousness in Ron's movements and the desperate need in Ron to get the Auror's clothes off.  
  
Ron even forgot he had a wand and could magic the clothes away, Harry guessed it was because this way Ron could scratch at Harry. Harry could already feel the bleeding on his body with all the cuts that Ron's nails were making while digging into Harry's soft skin.  
  
All the while Ron was muttering furiously, "You'll pay for that! I'll make you love me one way or another! You'll pay; I'll make you pay! You'll pay!"  
  
After what seemed like forever Ron had finally managed to take off Harry's clothes and his own clothes the he scratched some more at Harry.  
  
Harry didn't show any emotion at all. He was not going to give into the torture like Hermione had. It was easy for Harry, much easier because he felt the pain within himself. He wasn't with Draco, and just hearing himself run that fact through his head was enough to take the life out of him. Harry was glad that Ron hadn't noticed the chain around his neck as the pendant had rolled to the back of Harry's neck leaving the thin chain around his neck where Ron was too furious to even take note of.  
  
Ron had positioned his knees at Harry's knee's having full view of him.  
  
Ron softened now, at seeing the naked Griffindor of his dreams. "Harry, your beautiful."  
  
Harry glared at Ron. How could he say that when he had just scratched him up?  
  
"Harry, ANSWER ME!"  
  
Harry didn't say anything.  
  
Ron slapped Harry hard across the face, "ANSWER ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"  
  
Harry didn't say anything.  
  
"ARGH!" bellowed Ron, "I'm taking you now and it's going to hurt but you'll like it. I'm much better than Draco and you'll find that out right now!"  
  
Ron didn't even need to stroke himself as he found that he was already hard looking at the naked form of Harry Potter.  
  
Ron took some pre-cum that was already leaking from his member and rubbed it along his feverously throbbing member.  
  
Ron placed his member at Harry's entrance and looked up at Harry. Harry had his head turned to one side and his eye's shut ready for the blow.  
  
"Harry, you'll be screaming my name soon. And you'll love it Harry! I promise you! You'll love every minute of being with me!"  
  
With that Ron shoved his member into Harry and Harry had to clench his teeth with all his might to stop himself from yelling in pain.  
  
Ron took hold of Harry's member with one hand and stroked it now. "Harry, you're supposed to like it. Harry, why aren't you hard yet?"  
  
Harry wasn't paying attention to Ron. He could feel his member twitch at Ron's touch but he was telling himself not to think about Draco. Don't think about Draco and nothing will happen.  
  
But just thinking Draco's name brought back all those lovely love making sessions they had all week long. Oh how his member strived to be with the beautiful blonde's body. Just to be in contact with that beautiful blonde boy was taking Harry's senses away.  
  
"That's better Harry." Said Ron now holding Harry's now hard erection.  
  
"See Harry, I told you that you'd love it. It's better than with Draco isn't it?"  
  
Harry didn't say anything. He was afraid that with Ron holding such a sensitive part of his body that if he upset the red head that he would no longer have that sensitive member for much longer.  
  
Ron was now on top of Harry, Harry could feel Ron's breath on his ear.  
  
Ron was thrusting into Harry. Harry didn't want to tell the red head that it wasn't pleasurable at all; it hurt. Ron was thrusting too hard and it was hurting Harry. And his hand was gripping his member too hard but Harry couldn't. He couldn't say anything.  
  
The only way out of this was to think of Draco. If he thought of Draco then he would release and that would give Ron satisfaction.  
  
Draco's beautiful lips, the lips that ran it's way down Harry's body and often clasped around Harry's member and gave Harry the most wonderful feeling in the world. Harry could get lost just with Draco's mouth on him. Draco, and his beautiful blonde hair. It was no longer gelled back, Draco actually told Harry that he found gel pretty disgusting and had stopped using the gel for a while now.  
  
Harry thought about the wonderful soft touches Draco placed on top of Harry's body. Their skin's touching just lightly made Harry's stomach feel that special feeling which told him that he was about to cum.  
  
It wasn't long after thinking about Draco that Harry had released himself. Ron smiled down at Harry as he had just released himself inside Harry.  
  
Ron took a towel and wiped all the cum that Harry had spilled around them.  
  
Ron got up and stood next to the bed putting his clothes back on and placing a blanket over Harry's naked form.  
  
"I told you that you would like it." Said Ron right before he left the room and Harry was once again left alone. 


	26. Chapter 26

AN: Sorry about all the raping, it'll get better I promise!! This isn't happy, but I PROMISE!!! ---------------------------------------  
  
Harry woke up again. The nightmare had been real. He was still tied down to the bed. He groaned. This was getting really stupid. He hadn't noticed himself fall asleep after Ron had taken him earlier.  
  
Ron entered the room again. "You know Harry, I think it'll be good for you to be with me. No more dirty Malfoy."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. Ron was really stupid if he thought that Harry got the arousal from him.  
  
"Harry, staying silent is going to make things harder for both of us." Said Ron as he made his way over to Harry's side.  
  
Ron watched Harry for a while. Ugh, how disgusted Harry felt with Ron's eyes on his naked form. Harry had never in his life felt so ashamed of himself yet he did nothing wrong.  
  
Ron got up on the bed and lay there on Harry's chest. Listening to Harry's breathing. "You know Harry, I love you. I always have, and I promise nothing bad will come to you."  
  
Harry still hadn't said anything. How could Ron be as stupid as he is right now? Nothing bad huh? Wasn't being raped by Ron bad enough? Harry thought about it, he would rather be raped by all the other Weasely's combined than Ron. Ron was disgusting to the max.  
  
Ron laid there on Harry's chest for a long time taking in Harry's breathing and his heart beats. It made Ron smile.  
  
Not long after the door swung open.  
  
The hooded figure with red eyes slithered over to the two of them. Ron had sat up on the bed and quickly fallen to his master's feet.  
  
Voldemort kicked Ron and Ron looked up in confusion. His master had always treated him well, except when he tried to persuade his master to let Harry go but he had been punished for that and now he had handed Harry over to his master.  
  
Two more Death Eaters had entered the room and they held Ron up by the arms.  
  
Voldemort laughed a most shrilling and evil laugh that rang through Harry's ears as the most horrible sound he had ever heard.  
  
"You thought that I would let you keep Potter did you?"  
  
Ron's eyes shot wide and looked at Harry.  
  
"That's right boy, I'm changing the plan on behalf of the disgusting behaviour you showed last night, I guess I will just have to deal with you."  
  
Ron still looked confused.  
  
Voldemort rolled his red eyes and took off the hood revealing a most disgusting looking pale face that was so sickly; it gave off a bluish glow. "Stupid boy, I DO approve of raping yes, but call me old fashioned, I also find same gender sex quite unnatural. You will be punished with your life because you are sick and you are so stupid."  
  
"But master-"  
  
"Don't call me your master. It sounds just as disgusting coming from your mouth."  
  
Ron abruptly shut his mouth. Voldemort motioned the two Death Eaters to take the red headed dim wit away.  
  
Voldemort now turned to look at Harry who was lying on the bed naked.  
  
"You, although I find it such a disgusting act, will get no pity from me. I'm going to kill you and there's nothing you can do."  
  
Another Death Eater entered the room.  
  
"Lucius, take care of this boy. There will be no more of him."  
  
"Yes master." Said Lucius taking out his wand and pointed it at Harry.  
  
Harry's eyes shot wide open. He knew what was coming but he also knew he had no more strength left in him to fight what was coming. Trying to fight off Ron took most of his energy already.  
  
"Avada kadavra!" Shouted Lucius and all of Harry's world went dark until he saw nothing anymore.  
  
"NO!" Shouted Draco as he stood up watching the red heart fluttering at the corner of the page start cracking. "NO HARRY DON'T GO!"  
  
Sirius and Lupin's eyes shot wider. This couldn't possibly mean what they thought it meant could it?  
  
"HARRY! DON'T GIVE UP PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP!" Shouted Draco again.  
  
"No..." Said Draco falling to the ground as he felt his soul being torn apart. Draco was crying again, this time he didn't care who saw him. He had felt it; he felt his soul split in two. The heart at the corner of the page cracked wider and deeper and you could actually see the heart wince in pain.  
  
Neither Sirius nor Lupin wanted to say anything to disrupt the blonde boy. If Harry died that meant that there would never be hope for the wizarding world, that there would never be hope for Draco.  
  
"No Harry no. Please come back. I love you Harry, I love you please, come back to me." Whispered Draco, which was only audible to himself and the book he clutched at his heart.  
  
Draco just lay there on the floor crying and clutching the book with all his might, hoping and hoping that the book would turn into Harry.  
  
Sirius and Lupin lifted the boy up half pushing, half carrying the blonde boy out of the room. Neither trying to take the book from the boy.  
  
They brought Draco into his own room and put him in his bed.  
  
Draco was still clutching the book as he sobbing into the pillow. His heart was gone; it felt like it was torn out. His heart had broken and he never got a chance to tell Harry how much he loved him one last time. So, this was what Harry was trying to hide from him. This was what Harry was trying to protect Draco from. Draco guessed it was inevitable. He didn't want to think anymore. He wanted to die, to die with Harry. If they couldn't be together physically, they could be joined in the afterlife. That way nothing could ever split them up again.  
  
Draco fell asleep sobbing with the pain this was giving him. He didn't bother looking at the book or at the page where it had shown him where Harry was.  
  
The quill had drawn a very recognizable image of the Malfoy Manor. Draco knew that or sure, but he didn't care. Harry was gone; he could feel Harry had left him. 


	27. Chapter 27

When Draco woke up again he wanted the world to end. He wanted everyone to die because the world took Harry away from him. There was nothing Draco could do to bring his green-eyed lover back to life. Harry was gone and it wasn't like Draco could go follow him and bring him back.  
  
Sirius entered the room, "Draco, we're really sorry Draco." Said Sirius in almost a whisper. Draco could hear the pain in Sirius's voice. Sirius must be hurting like hell too.  
  
"I'm sorry too Sirius." Whispered Draco as he shut his eyes once again.  
  
"We checked on the Weasley's clock, there's no doubt."  
  
Draco nodded. He didn't like what he was hearing but it was the truth and he thanked Sirius the strength he was holding for the both of them.  
  
"Draco, did you want to get Harry's body back? Perhaps we could give him a proper funeral."  
  
Draco was silent for a while. What would he do when he saw Harry's body again? He would probably be jumping at Harry, ripping him apart with anger for leaving him. But he wanted Harry to have a proper burial. Harry deserved it after what Harry must have been through.  
  
Draco looked up at Sirius and nodded but made no attempt to move. Sirius left muttering something about making arrangements for recovering the body with the other members of the Order.  
  
Draco fell asleep again. Being awake without Harry was too exhausting.  
  
He woke up. Oh how he knew he had to get up, it was time to get up but it felt so comfortable around him. Everything was soft and fluffy and he knew that it was dark around him, he could see even through his closed eyelids. Where was he anyway? Oh it didn't matter. He was comfortable, he was safe. WAIT! Was he safe? Then the questioned dawned on him, was he REALLY safe?  
  
He opened his eyes in panic. Everything was dark. He moved his arms, his arms could move. This was definitely a relief. But there was something above him. What was it? He was covered by something. He tried putting all the facts together.  
  
He was in a very comfortable area; everything was soft all around him. It was dark though, everything was dark. There was also something above him. What did this mean? Where was he really? Then his eyes shot wider in the darkness when he realized where he was.  
  
Harry Potter was lying in a coffin. Was he dead? Harry reached over and pinched his hip. Ow, no, he wasn't dead. Then he remembered, there had been a curse, Lucius! Lucius cast the Avada curse on him. But why wasn't he dead? He remembered the voice. The desperate voice of Draco Malfoy at the back of his head telling him to hold on. He didn't have much strength but he had to listen to his love. He held on for as long as he could but then at the end he had to give up. There was no more strength left in him to do anything anymore. But he thought he died then. He had to have died or what else could have happened? This wasn't making sense at all, nothing was making sense.  
  
Harry pushed above him and the cover moved. Harry pushed harder and the lid of the coffin came open.  
  
This wasn't any better though, although now he wouldn't have to worry about air. Everything around him was still dark. He sat up and tried looking around, straining his eyes. He didn't have his glasses on. They had been knocked off his face by Ron. As if Harry couldn't get more angry at Ron.  
  
Harry swung his legs on the side of the coffin and tried to feel around. The coffin must be propped up on something. He couldn't feel the ground. Well, he could jump and try his luck. And if all else fails, there was a coffin right by his side, made perfectly for him anyway where he could die in.  
  
Just then Harry saw a little slip of light cascading into the dark room through a small window at the very top of the ceiling.  
  
That's when Harry saw it. He was in a room filled with coffins. Harry gasped trying not to freak out. This was a very disturbing place he was in.  
  
It almost made Harry sick if he wasn't as afraid as he was at the moment.  
  
But it wasn't a very nice looking place. It felt cold all around, like a dungeon.  
  
Harry slid out of the coffin and onto the floor, the cold floor. Harry took at look at himself and he noticed that he was wearing some white ugly sheet. The person who placed him in the coffin must not have really cared about how he would feel. No shoes at all.  
  
Harry closed the lid of his coffin and saw that there was a plaque there at the end of his coffin where his feet were. "Here lies Harry James Potter."  
  
Harry looked around the room quickly with wide eyes. He walked over to the coffin next to him and was in shock when he read, "Here lies Ronald Weasley."  
  
Harry felt a tint of pity for the boy. He had been used, been betrayed then his memories shot back at him. Ron had used Hermione and betrayed the both of them. He deserved whatever he got.  
  
Harry didn't want to look around the room anymore in fear of who else lay in the room with him and he made his way to the grand doors on the far end of the room. Then another name caught his attention as he looked over and read, "Here lie's Etoi Stein." This was a muggle name, thought Harry. Where exactly was he?  
  
Harry made his way around the room again, walking between the coffins. Some of the coffins didn't have a name on it but that was only a few. Some had names of some Death Eaters Harry had recognized.  
  
Harry walked up to the large doors and slowly opened it. Harry saw a grand dark hallway with nothing but darkness around him. This was weird. Where exactly was he? There was no one else in the hall.  
  
Harry slipped out of the room as he opened the door a bit more. He walked against the wall as he chose a direction and headed towards it.  
  
Then Harry saw a door with gold rims all around it. It was such a pretty looking room. Harry walked up to the room and reached out for the handle of the door.  
  
Just as Harry was about to open the door he was grabbed backward. A hand was placed on his mouth and an arm was wrapped around his body to keep him from fighting against anything.  
  
Harry was trying to struggle but it was no use, until Harry heard someone beside him, "Shuu" was all Harry heard. 


	28. Chapter 28

Draco had entered the room in the Manor where all the dead were placed. Voldemort was evil and really deranged in the head. Draco never understood why the evil man bothered to bury whoever they had killed but he was glad because now he would know where to find Harry's body.  
  
Draco walked around the room and shivered. He hated it here, full of murdered human's weather they were good or bad, evil or not, muggle or magic. As long as the Death Eaters or Voldemort had killed and tortured them personally their bodies lay in this room. Sometimes if Voldemort found the victim important enough he would order his Death Eaters to find out the names of the victims as well. It was Voldemort's secret obsession to bury those he tortured. Draco shook his head at how idiotic the idea was.  
  
Finally Draco spotted the coffin with a plaque labeled "Here lies Harry James Potter." His heart pained to see it. There, in that box was his lover. He had told the Order that he would return with Harry's body himself and no one argued with him in fear that he might kill one of them if they went against his will.  
  
Draco walked over to the coffin and was about to open it when it moved. Draco gasped and jumped backward. The lid of the coffin had moved. Draco looked at his hands. He hadn't touched it. He hadn't touched the coffin. Was someone playing a trick on him? But no one would know he was there. Draco had taken Harry's invisibility cloak with him.  
  
Draco didn't move, he just starred at the coffin of his lover. Then it moved again and this time it opened completely. Harry was lying there with his eyes open and his arms stretched out in front of him having just pushed the coffin lid open. Draco's heart skipped again. It had started beating again and Draco hadn't noticed.  
  
Draco had watched everything, from when Harry tried to step onto the ground, to when Harry noticed the light spilling into the room, to Harry walking around the room reading the names of the plaques.  
  
Draco had followed Harry quietly. If this was a joke, it was a hell of a sick one. Draco watched as Harry slowly left the room and walked along the hall. Even with such an ugly sheet around him Draco couldn't help but find the Griffindor the image of pure innocence and angelic grace.  
  
Draco had to do something when he noticed that Harry was about to enter the room where all the Death Eater's met for their meetings or just lounged around after a completed mission.  
  
Draco held onto Harry as tight as he could. He had also slipped the invisibility cloak around Harry's body as well. If he let go of Harry, he would definitely start screaming and the Death Eaters would come out and perhaps even Voldemort if he found it important enough and they would definitely be spotted. Draco looked around then he found it. That room had a fireplace in it and he dragged Harry into the room slowly. Harry was still trying to fight whatever was happening to him.  
  
When Draco had opened the door slightly and confirmed that no one else was within the room he pulled Harry in with him.  
  
Draco went over to where the floo powder was and took some. Put a handful into Harry's hand and whispered, "68 Shiminister" As he pushed Harry into the flames. After a quick second Harry was gone and Draco took out his wand and apparated into the house of 68 Shiminister.  
  
Harry fell onto the floor of his living room once more. He looked around him and no one was there. He dusted off the ashes that were all over his body once more. What kind of De ja vu is this?  
  
Harry heard a loud pop but saw no one. Suddenly Draco appeared before him as Draco took off the invisibility cloak that he was wearing.  
  
Harry just stood there staring at Draco and Draco just stood there staring at Harry. Harry's jaw had dropped and Draco just held a surprised dazed look.  
  
Just then a voice could be heard from the distance, "Draco, do you have the body?-" Asked Sirius as he was quickly making his way down the stairs and had suddenly stopped as he spotted Harry standing up on his own with his mouth open looking at Draco.  
  
None of them said anything. Sirius was looking back and forth between Draco and Harry. Draco was looking at Harry and Harry was looking at Draco.  
  
"It was you!" Said Harry breaking the silence between them.  
  
Sirius gasped and ran as fast as his strong legs could take him and knocked over Harry. Sirius was on top of Harry and was holding his godson as tight as he could.  
  
Harry looked at who had knocked him over and saw his godfather with his eyes closed with a silent tear slipping down his cheek.  
  
"I never thought I'd see you cry Sirius."  
  
"Shut up Harry!" Said Sirius as he was still holding Harry.  
  
Draco's shocked stare turned into a smile.  
  
Draco made his way over to the two and pulled them both up since he could not separate Sirius from Harry. Sirius had Harry in a death grip around his arms.  
  
"Sirius, I would really appreciate it if I could have a go at my Harry."  
  
Sirius smiled and released Harry from him most reluctantly.  
  
Harry turned to Draco but didn't dare touch him. Draco looked at Harry and smiled again. With that he jumped at Harry and took hold of his beautiful griffindor. Voldemort even left the necklace around Harry's neck. Voldemort wouldn't have had any use for it anyway. It symbolized love, something Voldemort would never understand.  
  
Draco cried as he held Harry, Harry hardly noticed as he started crying as well. The two boys were shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"I thought I'd lost you you stupid stupid Griffindor." Whispered Draco in a very muffled voice trying to sound as harsh as he possibly could.  
  
"I thought I'd lost you as well." Whispered Harry  
  
They held on to one another for a long time. It didn't matter that both their legs were tired as hell, it didn't matter. As long as they could keep holding one another then it was going to be alright. They didn't care. 


	29. Chapter 29

"I thought you'd died Harry." Said Draco in a stronger tone than he used earlier.  
  
"I thought I'd died as well." Said Harry  
  
"What happened?" Asked Draco as he set Harry down on the couch with him and Sirius took a seat on the couch across them.  
  
"Well, Lucius used the Avada curse on me. I thought I'd never have enough strength to fight it but I heard a voice, I heard you Draco, you were telling me not to go so I didn't. I kept holding on. I kept trying to hold on for as long as I could but in the end I gave way. I didn't have enough strength after what Ron had done to be the night before."  
  
"What? That doesn't make sense. And Ron did WHAT to you? Oh God Harry, I wish I was there. I wish I was there to take all the pain away."  
  
"It's okay Draco. I'm fine. My body is just really hurting and I'm really hungry."  
  
Sirius got up and made his way to the kitchen. Sirius immediately returned with Winkby, the house elf, behind him holding a large tray filled with food.  
  
"Harry, I felt you die though. I felt you die, your soul was gone. I felt it. The heart in out book cracked as well. It was over, you had died."  
  
Harry shrugged while taking a bite out of a drumstick. "Get the book. I want to see what happened."  
  
Draco obeyed and quickly returned with the book in hand. Draco hadn't taken a look at the book when he picked it up. Draco had simply grabbed it and ran downstairs to show Harry.  
  
Harry looked at the heart and raised his eyebrow at Draco. "Draco, the heart looks fine."  
  
Harry handed Draco the book and Draco looked at it in shock. "It was broken!"  
  
Sirius nodded, "Remus and I saw it. It started cracking and it started losing strength."  
  
Harry thought about this, "I think we need to talk to some other people about this. None of what happened is really making sense."  
  
Sirius nodded at made his way to the fireplace.  
  
A few seconds later Albus, Minverva, Severus, Remus, and Hermione had appeared in the room. Hermone had walked downstairs while the other four apparated into the room.  
  
All five of them starred at Harry when their eyes came upon the apparently dead boy.  
  
Draco and Sirius were trying to get everyone to sit down somewhere so they didn't tip over and break something from shock.  
  
"Yeah, I'm in shock as well." Said Draco after everyone had finally taken a seat.  
  
"How?" Asked Remus  
  
"We don't know." Said Draco  
  
Severus looked at Harry and asked, "Are you really back?" with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Harry nodded and smiled. Anyone who didn't know what Harry had been through before would have thought Harry had gone insane. Harry smiling at Snape? Snape giving a damn about Harry's well being?  
  
Hermione ran over from her seat and gave Harry a hug.  
  
"Hermione-" Said Harry hugging Hermione back  
  
"Harry your back oh my God! I thought I'd never see you again." Interrupted Hermione  
  
"Hermione, your okay."  
  
Hermione nodded. "It's okay. Sirius and Lupin spent a lot of time trying to make me feel better and I realized that even though something so tragic happened, it's okay because I'm strong and I have a life ahead of me. By giving into the evil and becoming lost in spirit would just be letting him win and I'm not going to do that. Instead I'm going to live a life and continue fighting. It's hard but I'm getting through. Then one day, I'll be more than what he would ever have expected and I'll shove that in his face."  
  
"Hermione?" Said Harry, "Hermione, he's gone."  
  
Hermione stiffened.  
  
"I don't know how but Voldemort was really angry with him before Voldemort killed me. When I woke up I saw a coffin beside mine with his name on it."  
  
Harry held Hermione tighter. He hoped this wasn't going to break the strong spirit of Hermione.  
  
Hermione shrugged, "That's even better. Now I know that he must have gotten what he deserved. I can only hope it hurt him as much as he hurt me."  
  
Harry patted Hermione's back and released her so she could return to her seat.  
  
"So, what exactly happened Harry?" Asked Minerva  
  
Harry explained as much as he could and Draco filled in the little details that Harry hadn't noticed or didn't see from Draco's point of view.  
  
"What I don't understand," Said Harry, "Is how I came back alive. I know I died, Draco knows I died because we both felt it but I'm not dead."  
  
Albus raised his hand to signify that he was going to answer this question. "Well Harry, in the world of magic, things do not always happen the way it should happen. No one knows why. We can only guess at it. What I guess is that the reason for that is one very similar to the reason to why you survived the same curse when it was initially cast on you for the very first time."  
  
Harry looked at Albus curiously, "But no one died for me."  
  
"You don't think so do you?" Asked Albus  
  
"Who?" Asked Harry with fear.  
  
"He's sitting right beside you Harry." Replied Albus looking at Draco  
  
Draco's eyes shot wide open, "I'm not dead."  
  
"No, Draco you are very much alive, but you felt like you had died didn't you?" Asked Albus, "It had hurt so much to know that Harry had died that you felt your soul split in two didn't you?"  
  
Draco couldn't respond. He didn't know what to say to this. Neither did anyone else apparently.  
  
"Draco, Harry, you are both very incredible wizards. There are things between the two of you that many wizards have never had a chance to even catch a glimpse of. There is such power within the both of you that no one can take away. That power is love."  
  
Harry looked at Draco and Draco nodded in confirmation that he had told the others about their love. Harry looked back at Albus.  
  
"But the love that you both have is not just love. You are both soul mates which is an incredible bond in itself."  
  
"But, sir, soul mate's have been separated before, they have died before." Said Draco  
  
"Yes, but your bond is special."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Asked Draco  
  
"Well, seeing the letter given to me from my dear friend Mr. Ollivander's it is saying quite a bit about the two of you."  
  
"You mean that wand?" Asked Harry  
  
"Yes Harry, that wand. I have no doubt that if you are able to hold that wand in your hand that Draco would also be able to hold the wand."  
  
Harry ran upstairs to his room to fetch the wand.  
  
When he returned the elder members who were sitting in the room all looked at the wand in shock.  
  
"Is that?" Asked Minerva  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Oh my! I didn't know it still existed." Said Minerva  
  
"I didn't know it existed at all." Said Harry  
  
Dumbledore smiled at Harry, "If anyone either than yourself and Draco were to take this wand into his or her hand they would either burn or have another unpleasant curse cast upon them. But if you are a powerful enough wizard to be able to hold the wand, I have no doubt that Draco cannot."  
  
Harry held the wand out to Draco. Draco took no hesitation to take the wand into his hands. He had no doubt in his mind that him and Harry were soul mates and so therefore, he had no doubt either that he could not hold the wand.  
  
"Oh my! Harry, it feels like such power." Said Draco wide eyed as he looked at his hand and the wand.  
  
Harry nodded while the others, excluding Albus, watched in wide eye.  
  
Draco looked up at Harry and smiled, Harry smiled back.  
  
"You saved my life again Draco." Said Harry and without another word that passed Draco ran up to Harry and hugged him.  
  
"I thought I'd lost you Harry." Said Draco again but this time not allowing tears to slip.  
  
Harry hugged his dragon back firmly.  
  
"Well, I think that answers all our questions then." Said Albus getting up.  
  
Harry released Draco and said, "Wait! I have another question!"  
  
Albus took his seat once again and focused his entire attention on the boy with jet-black hair.  
  
"Uh, wait, it's a really silly question, never mind." Said Harry realizing his question really was silly.  
  
"Nonsense, what is your question?" Said Severus  
  
"Well, I was in a dungeon right? Why was there light that spilled into the room from a window?"  
  
"Oh! I can answer that one!" Said Draco  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow at his blonde lover.  
  
"That room has always had that. The window is enchanted to show the weather outside. It was a request from Voldemort. He's weird, strange requests and junk. But he wanted it and to Lucius, whatever Voldemort wants, Voldemort gets."  
  
"Oh. Okay." Said Harry feeling totally stupid for asking such a stupid question.  
  
"Yes well, that must have been weird being down there in a room full of coffins. Absolutely understandable." Said Severus sensing the Griffindor's embarrassment.  
  
Harry smiled at Severus in thanks for the feeling of relief the man just gave him. 


	30. Chapter 30

Albus got up, "Well, I think I need to return to a school filled with Hogwarts students. Good day and welcome back Harry. I'm glad to see that you are alive and well. We should have a celebrating to honour the return of both you and Sirius Black."

Harry smiled at the Headmaster of the school he used to attend. He missed the safety of the school of course. But he liked the freedom of living and knowing that he had a home to return to. That's exactly what it was. This was a home now. Not only a house that Harry occupied, it was his home. A home is a place that is filled with love and as Harry looked at Draco this home was more of a home than any place Harry had ever known. They had such a strong love that not even death could keep them apart.

Albus apparated away and so did Minerva after one last smile to her old Griffindor.

Lupin decided to stick around and keep Sirius company.

Severus however walked up to Harry. He no longer held that dark and cold aura around the Griffindor anymore.

"I am very happy for the two of you, that you were able to find such love amongst yourselves although Draco, I would appreciate it if next time, I be informed ahead of time as to not make a fool or myself in looking as if I did not know anything prior." Said Severus

Draco smiled at the professor who was about the same height as himself which meant that Harry was taller than his old professor.

"Thanks Severus." Said Harry

Severus opened his mouth and closed it. He smiled then said, "I forgot for a moment there that you are no longer my student Harry."

"I'll never forget it." Smiled Harry, "Oh, hey you wanna come for dinner? I'm sure Winkby will be able to make extra for both you and Remus."

Severus made a face like he was going to refuse but then nodded.

"Dinner will be at around 8." Said Harry

Severus nodded and apparated away.

Hermione walked up to Harry, "I'm so glad your still alive Harry."

"So am I." Said Draco smiling, "I thought no more shagging."

Harry couldn't help but laugh and so did Hermione.

"You know Hermione, I am so glad to see you look past all of that."

"Well, you went through quite a bit yourself and you've forgiven the world for what it's done to you."

"That's because the world gave me Draco and Sirius."

Hermione smiled at Harry, "That's exactly what I meant. I know that one day I will find someone like Draco. Someone who means as much to me as Draco means to you, and therefore, I will keep living and keep doing the best I can and try to forget the evil. It'll be hard but I know that one day I'll get there. Dwelling on the past wont bring me to the future."

Harry smiled, "So, what about your Healer classes and my Auror's training?"

"Arthur said its fine. I have already basically finished the course and you were actually very much ahead of the class even including the two months you had lost." Said Hermione who was quite impressed, "I guess when you find something you really like, it comes naturally."

Draco started laughing and Harry couldn't help smile as well.

Hermione shook her head and walked upstairs rolling her eyes and smiling at Draco.

When Draco stopped laughing he suddenly remember something very important which he had to tell his green-eyed lover. "Oh, Harry, when you had left Dumbledore cast a bunch of spells on the house. I'm the secret keeper that's why I had to whisper the address into your ear at the Manor."

"Oh, okay."

"You don't mind?"

"No, why would I?"

Draco shrugged, "I dunno, we didn't exactly ask you."

"Asking someone who is not there is a bit impossible isn't it?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"How did you know where to find me anyway?"

"The book, you placed that spell in there and the heart led me to the page and showed me the spell."

"I thought that spell was only for me to cast for you."

"I guess there's no difference. I mean in the spell it said 'he' and we are both 'he's'. And we're soul mates so I guess it was okay."

Harry shrugged and smiled at his beautiful blonde lover.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"What did he do to you?"

"Draco what do you THINK he did to me?"

"Well, did you give in?"

"No! It was so disgusting." Said Harry who gave a shiver at the memory and headed up to his room with Draco.

Draco smiled. "But didn't he force you?"

"Yeah and you know who I had to think of to force myself?"

"Who?"

"You Draco."

Draco looked back down on the floor as they reached Harry's room.

"Draco, I love you and only you. And the idiot git thought I actually got turned on from him."

Draco looked back up at Harry and laughed.

"Seriously Draco, he was all like, 'Oh, I knew you would like it Harry' and shit."

Draco laughed harder as they entered Harry's room.

Draco hugged Harry again after Harry shut the door. "I thought I'd lost you."

"I thought so too. But I think I should shower first. I smell of the dead so..."

Draco smiled and fell on Harry's bed and sighed. "It feels so good to have you back."

"It feels good to have you back too Draco." Said Harry as he entered his bathroom.


	31. Chapter 31

When Harry stepped out of his shower Draco had his eyes shut on his bed. That's when Harry noticed how tired his dragon looked.

Harry walked up and took part of the blanket to wrap around Draco but Draco spoke, "Your getting away that easily."

"Oh, I thought you were sleeping, wait, getting away?"

Draco opened his eyes and pulled his lion on top of him. Draco smiled and pulled Harry's lips to his own.

When they released themselves from the kiss Harry smiled down at the Slytherin, "Oh, and I was so hoping I could."

"No way!" Said Draco rolling Harry under him.

"Draco, is that all you ever want from me?"

"Yeah, probably." Said Draco smiling at Harry and kissed him again. Their tongues wrestled for a while. Draco and Harry had begun taking off one another's clothes and Draco started trailing kisses down Harry's jaw to his chest. Draco stretched his hands all around Harry's body touching as much of Harry's upper body as he could get his hands on.

Harry groaned and Draco smiled. "Oh this is much better than Ron, Draco."

"I'm glad it is Harry." Said Draco smiling up at his beautiful Griffindor

They were both hard in no time. "Damn Harry, so fast?"

Harry smiled at the dragon above him.

Draco trailed kisses all the way down Harry's chest until he reached Harry's aroused member. Draco took one look up at Harry and Harry looked like he was trying to tell Draco not to but it was too late. Draco plunged Harry into his mouth and licked lightly.

"Ahhh, Draco!" Yelled Harry as his head dug into the pillow.

Draco smiled against his member and licked the shaft of Harry's throbbing member.

Harry growled at Draco and Draco smiled some more pulling Harry's member in and out of his mouth now.

Draco had taken hold of Harry's hips in his hands and helped Harry's body move to the rhythm of Draco.

"Draco-" was the only warning Harry was able to give as he released into Draco's mouth. Draco swallowed everything and as Harry lifted his head up to see if Draco was okay Draco licked Harry's member once again to make sure he had drank everything.

Harry flipped Draco over and took Draco's lips into his own. Harry hardly tasted the difference in Draco's mouth; Draco must have drank every last drop.

"My turn!" was all Harry said before he plunged Draco into his own mouth and Draco screamed.

"Oh my God Harry!" As Harry deep throated Draco's member in his mouth.

Harry licked all over Draco's member playing with Draco's pre-cum with his tongue on Draco's member. Rubbing the pre-cum all over Draco.

Right before Draco came Harry took Draco's member out of his mouth letting Draco spill all over himself.

Draco looked down at Harry and Harry smiled. "This is the fun part."

Harry began to lick all the cum from Draco's body. Draco shivered at every lick Harry made on him.

"Mmm... Draco, you taste good." Said Harry running his tongue all over Draco's body one more time to make sure he got everything.

By now they had both gotten hard again, no surprise.

Harry placed his member at Draco's entrance as he was kissing Draco passionately.

Harry slowly moved into Draco. "Faster dammit Potter!" Screamed Draco in pain

Harry smiling and thrust into Draco harder. Draco bit down on Harry's shoulder.

Harry pulled in and out of Draco and it didn't take long for Draco's body to match his own rhythm.

Harry released himself into Draco and he panted.

Draco flipped Harry over. "Just relax my love."

Draco took the pre-cum from his member and rubbed it all over his member and entered Harry.

"Draco" Said Harry

"Yes, nice to hear you know my name." Said Draco smiling at Harry.

Draco thrust into Harry slowly as he grabbed hold of Harry's member with a hand and started mimicking his own movements.

"Draco. Please."

"Please what?"

"Please stop torturing me."

"And how would you like me to stop torturing you?"

"Faster dammit."

Draco smiled and thrust faster into Harry making sure he didn't thrust too hard into his beautiful lion.

Draco released into Harry and Harry released all over himself. Harry quickly grabbed the towel he was using to dry himself off with earlier and wiped the cum off his own body.

Draco was panting on his back next to Harry.

"Damn Potter, and to think I would have missed that if you had died."

Harry laughed, "That must have made Ron jealous."

"Good! that damn git tried to take you away from me. I'd kill him if he wasn't already dead."

Harry turned over and smiled at his beautiful blonde mass of light. Everything was as it should be now.


	32. Chapter 32

They eventually got dressed and went downstairs for dinner.

Severus looked wide-eyed at the two who looked like they had been shagging for days.

Sirius and Lupin smiled at them. Hermione couldn't help but produce a little smirk of her own.

Their hair was all over the place, although Harry's hair was always all over the place. Both of their cheeks were flushed and their clothes had been haphazardly put on.

"Glad to know that two of the more intelligent graduated population of Hogwarts is able to groom and dress themselves." Commented Severus who started smiling as well.

They both blushed and took a seat at the table. Chatter broke out amongst the table again.

"So, What are Draco and Severus going to do with all this extra free time without Death Eater duty?" Asked Hermione

Draco shrugged. He really hadn't thought about it. He usually just hung around the Order but he couldn't possibly keep doing that all the time.

Severus looked put out, "Now it means I have to spend more time marking student's work."

Hermione smiled at her old potions professor. He loved teaching and she knew it, he always had to put up this barrier to pretend he didn't.

"Draco, why don't you apply for being an Auror for next year? Or maybe even this year?" Suggested Harry

"No, if I see any more of you during the day I don't think I'll be able to hold myself."

The entire table hollered with laughter. None of them could imagine the reaction of the ministry if they caught them 'practicing' on their own.

"How about becoming a Healer?" Suggest Hermione

"No, that's not something I would do."

"Well, what would you do?"

Draco shrugged. "Well, its not like I can do anything as long as Voldemort is still alive right?"

"Yeah, he is still a pretty big problem." Said Harry

"Well at least you wont be going to Azkaban for sure." Said Hermione "Arthur knows what to do."

Draco nodded and smiled at the thought.

"Oh, perhaps I could be a teacher at Hogwarts!"

"Yeah, they are planning on getting a new Defense Against Dark Arts professor." Said Hermione

Draco smiled over at Severus as Severus glared at Draco.

"No, if I do I don't think I'd live very long."

A small sound of chuckle's came from the group, even Severus managed to laugh at the joke.

"Hum, if Severus becomes the new Defense Against Dark Arts professor then you can teach potions."

Draco shrugged, "Or maybe I could just help Severus with the work he's doing."

"That would be a great idea Draco, you're hired." Said a voice behind Draco.

Draco quickly turned to see who had spoken to him and saw Albus Dumbledore standing there.

"My, Draco, what have you and Mr. Potter been doing?" Asked Albus with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't want to know Professor." Said Severus

Albus chuckled at the humour that had begun to build with his potions master.

"Oh, one request please, when you report to work, please do not look as you do now, the students might get ideas."

They all laughed. As if they weren't already doing that within the school.

When they had all calmed down Albus cleared his throat. "I am quite serious Draco, I would like it if you came to teach at Hogwarts, I would give you the position as the new Defense Against Dark Arts position but we already have one, at the moment, so if you would be so kind as to assist Professor Snape around the school it would be very much appreciated."

Draco smiled at Dumbledore, "Thank You."

"Oh, no, no. Thank YOU Draco." Said the Headmaster, "I'll leave you to your dinner then."

"Oh, how rude of us, would you like to join us professor?" Asked Hermione standing up.

"Oh, no no, its okay. I already ate at the school." Said the Headmaster as he apparated away.

Hermione took her seat again and shrugged at the others who were looking at her.

"Well Draco, that solves you problem doesn't it?" Asked Sirius.

"Yeah, hey, what are you and Remus doing during the day?"

"Arthur lifted that stupid decree Umbridge had placed in about Werewolves and Remus was able to find some work within the ministry." Said Hermione

"Oh?" Remarked Draco with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, they hired me a few days ago. With the ministry of protection against magic."

"Really?" Asked Draco again with interest.

"Yes, its quite interesting. I learned a bit more about myself and they know I will be unable to attend work for a few days each month." Replied Remus

"Oh, and you?" Asked Draco eyeing Sirius.

"They've stopped looking for me. I've been cleared. Arthur has done a lot of work trying to make up for what his son had done."

"Oh, was it in the Daily Prophet?" Asked Harry

"Yeah, it was in the issue this morning actually. Apologizing for Fudge's mistake. Made old Fudge look like very much of an idiot."

They laughed, "Gave him a taste of his own medicine did he?" Asked Draco

Dinner went on with conversation amongst the individuals. Even the tension between Severus and Sirius had lessened to nothing but friendliness.

Harry sat there in silence looking at the group who was obviously enjoying themselves quite well. If dinner was like this everyday then life was worth saving and the world was worth living.


	33. Chapter 33

It had been a month since the incident of Harry's supposed death. The other member's of the Order were informed, of course, and on a decision for everyone's benefit Harry took his Auror training at his home.

The Order had decided that it was to their great advantage that Voldemort continue to think that Harry was dead and to keep this up the members posted everywhere: The Daily Prophet, The Quibber, all over buildings. They wanted to make the others scared so Voldemort would think he had won.

"Harry, I do believe our plan is working." Said Dumbledore

"Really?"

"Yes, there have been less attacks on villages because Voldemort thinks he has won and he's not as concerned about tiring out the members of the Order."

"That's good. At least my death is still saving lives!" Said Harry smiling.

"Harry, you dying will not benefit anyone." Said Hermione

"I know, I was joking Hermione." Said Harry rolling his eyes. He loved the girl but she was just too serious at times, can't take a simple joke here and there.

"We have to keep it that way, I do hope this is not interfering with your Auror training." Said Lupin

"Oh no, Harry is doing marvelous." Said Arthur, "He is much ahead of everyone else and that is even after he missed the two months and a few weeks of his training. At this rate I would not be surprised if you graduated from training a little after Hermione graduates from her Healer classes."

"Well, Harry, you impress me every time. Is there something your not good at?" Said Draco raising an eyebrow.

"Draco, not here." Said Harry through the side of his mouth.

Of course, everyone at the meeting heard the comment from the Griffindor and was laughing in not time. Harry loved how everyone was so warm to the idea of the two of them being together. It made life so much easier to live with.

Just when the laughing started die down an owl flew in from the window and landed right in front of Harry causing him to move backward wide eyed.

The owl dropped the letter in front of Harry and flew out the window.

"TO: HARRY JAMES POTTER" Read the letter

"Harry, do you think it's safe?" Asked Hermione as Harry picked up the letter from the table.

"Uh, I'm not sure." Replied Harry as he shrugged.

"Harry, I'll do a quick look over and see." Said Minerva McGonagall.

Harry handed his very much loved head of house the letter and she waved her wand over the letter closing her eyes. After she had finished waving the wand over here eyebrows seemed to show her surprise although her eyes were still closed.

"Well Harry, I DO think you should read the letter in private as it contains information I am sure not even you are aware of. Either than that it is the only warning needed to be given."

Harry took the letter back and looked at it. He shrugged and casually flung it back on the coffee table they were all sitting around and leaned back into his chair.

When the meeting was over Harry was tired from trying to contain his curiosity for the letter.

"Remember Harry, I don't want you leaving this house under any circumstances. Understood?" Asked the Headmaster once again. He's been saying that a lot lately.

Harry nodded and took his letter into his hand as if casually playing with it. On the inside he was about to explode with curiosity.

When most of the members were gone leaving the usual group of members who stayed Harry took out his wand and slipped it in between the flap of the envelope and tore himself an opening to the letter. It was quite the long parchment as Harry realized holding the letter in his hand. It was at least three pages in length.

"Dear Harry.

I do not know what made me write this to you in the first place. I know that I have not been good to you in the past and I can only ask for your forgiveness although, if you chose not to forgive me, I will understand as well. I know I have not been the greatest to you in the past and I can only tell you that I have been watching you for a long time. I notice the way your hair moves, the way your eyes glisten, the way your body moves in perfection. Your voice was what drew me to you, not your hero title, although I thought you had died along with everyone else, I knew and still know that you are very much alive. I have watched you; I am still watching you although you do not know I am. You cannot see me because you no longer notice me as you used to but I see you. I see you in person and I see you in my dreams. I see you everywhere; your presence has taken over me.

You are beautiful Harry Potter and I can only tell you that I am sorry. I have longed for you from day one, the first time I saw you walk into the Great Hall when you were a first year it took my breath away. You still take my breath away with everything you do. Every move you make makes me want to fall to my knees and beg that you forgive me. It has taken much strength for me to restrain myself from such actions and I have come to a decision now Harry, I have decided that I do not care what kind of a fool I look like, I want you to know that I love you. That I have always loved you and that will never change. Although I may not get the pleasure of your touch I need you to know that I still care and that I have always cared.

In my 6th year I was stupid for doing what I did. I left you there, looking like hell and I never explained anything. I just want you to know that I regret that moment with every part of my body and soul. I know you loved me, and I loved you, but I was an idiot and I wish I could turn back time and take it all back. I left you and that has got to be the biggest mistake I have ever made in my entire life. Every time I see you I want to melt into your arms. I no longer cry; I wanted you to know that. I know how much you didn't like it. I want you to know how much I've changed for you. I no longer go after every guy I see like I used to. I no longer look at the memories I had with the dead and remember what I had lost with him. I no longer look for an excuse to live because I have realized that you are all I need. Harry, I need you and I love you and there is nothing I would do to change you. You have only made me a better person and for that, I thank you with all my heart. I want you to know that I will forever wait for you. You do not need to reply, you don't need to know who this is from. I just want you to know that you are loved and that you mean something to someone out there. I thank you, you changed me and you give me a will to live.

All My Love Forever."

Harry looked up as he saw Draco, Hermione, Sirius, Lupin and Severus looked at him with their jaws dropped open.

"Harry?" Said Draco

"Draco." Replied Harry

"Do you know who that was from?" Asked Draco

Harry looked at Draco for a moment, taking in the jealous beauty of his love standing before him.

"Yes I do." Replied Harry

The other's eyes shot wider, if that was even possible.

"Who?" Asked Hermione

Harry took a breath, closed his eyes to swallowed his fear, "Cho, Cho Chang."


	34. Chapter 34

"WHAT?" Yelled Draco

"Cho Chang, remember, the Ravenclaw Seeker?" Said Harry trying to remind his love.

"Yes, I remember, but what is she looking for?" Asked Draco impatiently.

"Oh, I'm not too positive about that." Said Harry

"Well, isn't it obvious what she wants?" Said Hermione with a glare in her eyes.

"Well yes but it's not like she's getting it!" Said Draco defensively.

"Draco, Harry needs to explain to her at the very least." Said Hermione

"He will not! We'll just pretend this letter never got here. She said so her self that she doesn't need a reply. She said so!" Said Draco crossing his arms across his chest and sounding as if it was the final decision.

"Draco, Hermione's right, I need to tell her." Said Harry

"WHAT?" Yelled Draco again.

"I owe her that much, you can come with me if you want."

"I most certainly will!" Said Draco

"Well, then I'll write back to her telling her that I'll meet her somewhere and explain everything to her okay?" Said Harry with a look of worry in his eyes

Draco glared at his beautiful green-eyed lover and reluctantly nodded slightly.

"Harry, do you think that is a good idea? I mean this came out of no where." Said Lupin

Harry shrugged, "I'm not sure, I mean, I know its Cho for sure but your right, it is quite the surprise."

"I don't trust it!" Said Draco quickly.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Draco, "You know, your starting to sound a lot like Ronnikins."

Draco's jaw dropped but he quickly closed his mouth and said nothing more.

As Draco turned around Hermione couldn't help but smile at everyone else. It seemed that no one else shared Draco's anger.

Harry put his arm around his angry dragon, "Draco, we'll go together and nothing will happen okay? I just need to find a place that is private enough where no one else will be able to see us."

"No you don't. Just wear your invisibility cloak and you'll be fine." Said Draco who had leaned against Harry's arm.

"Oh yeah, okay." Said Harry picking up a nearby quill and writing a short letter telling Cho to meet him at the Three Broomsticks in a week's time to talk about their situation.

Harry got Hedwig and sent her off with Cho's letter.

Three days had passed since the letter had been sent off with Hedwig returning the same day from her short journey.

"Draco, you alright?" Asked Harry as he got ready to go to bed from a hard day of training.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Replied Draco quietly

"What's wrong Draco?"

Draco paused, "Nothing."

"Yes there is something, tell me." Said Harry patting the bed he was currently sitting on.

Draco walked up and took a seat leaning against Harry's chest as Harry wrapped his arm against his love.

"Well, I just don't like the idea of Cho coming back into your life like this."

"Draco, she's not coming back into my life. I'm not going to let her."

"But she wants it so much, couldn't you hear it in her letter? And you're a Griffindor, always running to someone's safety. What if you run to her to make her feel better?"

"Draco, my love, do you know what soul mate means?"

"Yes but-"

"Then you already don't know what it means." Interrupted Harry as he sighed and shook his head.

Draco looked up at Harry with worried eyes.

"Draco, soul mates mean no 'what if's' and no 'but's'. Soul mates mean forever, trust, and love."

"Yeah, but your different, your all heroic and stuff, what if I lose you?"

"Draco, there you go again. When your soul mates there should be no doubt in your mind that I will make the right decisions."

"Yeah, I guess so. But I just really don't like the idea of it. I mean, how does she even know that you're alive?"

Harry shrugged, "That's what worried me as well. Even if she cast a spell it wouldn't be able to reveal whether I'm alive or not."

"Exactly! I don't trust her. Don't go. Please?"

"Draco, you'll be with me. If anything we'll just apparate back okay?"

"Okay." Said Draco sighing as he made to get out of Harry's arms but Harry pulled him back.

"Did you want to spend the night? I mean I don't understand why you have to keep going back to your room. You shouldn't even have a separate room from me anymore."

Draco smiled and kissed his Griffindor knocking him backward on the bed.


	35. Chapter 35

It wasn't long before the next four days and flown by and the meeting day had arrived.

Draco was as nervous as ever. Trying to look his best, he didn't want to make Cho think she could have his Harry.

"Draco, will you please hurry up? We're going to be late."

"But Harry, what if she thinks I'm totally not worth your time."

"God Draco," Said Harry walking up to Draco, "Smirk for me."

Draco smirked for Harry.

"A little more."

Draco smirked harder.

"That's it. She'll understand how I fell in love with you when you do that."

How did Harry always know how to make Draco feel better?

They arrived at the Three Broomsticks and to Draco's surprise Cho was already there. She had taken a private booth with the curtains drawn open so Harry would see where she was when he arrived. Draco made his way over to Cho as Harry followed with his invisibility cloak.

Draco let Harry slip into the booth first so Draco could sit directly in front of Cho without Cho looking like she was talking to herself as he drew the curtains closed.

Cho looked up at Draco and she was surprised to see him glare at her.

"Uh, Hi Draco, I didn't know you were coming today. I'm meeting someone here."

"Yes, I know. And he's already here beside me."

Cho glanced beside Draco and saw no one and looked back at Draco confused.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Invisibility cloak."

"Oh."

Draco rolled his eyes again leaning back with his arms across his chest.

"I would have thought that if you've watched Harry for so long that you would have known that I would be coming."

Cho looked at Draco lost again.

"Draco, I don't understand. I only see Harry when he's training and he doesn't do that much but I know he's still alive because his trainer disappears for hours then returns with the same look he always has after training Harry."

Draco didn't look amused. "Well, then you don't know much about him do you?" As Draco finally realized how Cho figured out that Harry was still alive.

Cho looked down at her drink, "No, I guess not."

Harry kicked Draco under the table, "It's okay Cho, that's not what I'm here to talk to you about."

Draco glared at Harry who was still under the invisibility cloak.

"I just came to tell you that there can never be an 'us' and that I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry Harry, didn't you hear? SHE'S the one who's sorry." Snapped Draco

"Draco, will you stop?" Said Harry silently.

Draco let out a breath of air and leaned back into his seat looking the other way.

"Anyway, I'm just here to tell you that even though you feel that way about me, the feelings that I thought were there for you are gone. There's none of that left."

Cho didn't say anything and looked away trying to stop herself from crying. She promised herself that she would not cry, she had changed, she really had, and she was no longer the manipulative girl she was before.

"Oh. Okay."

"I'm sorry Cho, you should really move on, there's no point in waiting for something that will never come."

"But, but Harry, I really meant what I said in the letter."

"I know Cho, but there can't be an us. There never really was an 'us'. I'm with someone else now and there's no changing that."

"I see."

"Cho, please don't be mad."

"I'm not."

"Then please say more."

Cho took a few deep breaths still willing herself not to cry. Not since she had meant every word in her letter to Harry. "Who is she?"

"Who is who?" Asked Harry bewildered.

"Me!" Said Draco glaring at Cho

Cho's eyes shot wide open. She looked at Draco then at Harry then back at Draco then back at Harry.

Harry nodded and she gasped.

"Cho, please understand that you're a really good friend but that that's all we will ever be."

Cho nodded trying with all her strength to hold her tears back.

"Cho, please say something."

"What can I say?" Said Cho, which sounded more like a wheezing than anything.

"I don't know. Just say something more."

Cho looked away, "It's my fault, I was stupid and I ruined what possibility there was of an us."

"No, Cho, it was never going to last. Draco and I are soul mates and you can't keep soul mates away no matter what. Cho, you deserve to live a better life than one waiting for me and looking back and regretting your past."

"But it really is my fault. I ruined us."

"You ruined nothing."

"Yes I did Harry!"

"Cho, you didn't do anything. I didn't do anything. Things just happened and I'm flattered that you feel this way about me but you really need to understand that there can never be more between us than friendship."

Cho looked away again. Her eyes were beginning to turn red but she fought it, "Okay."

Harry smiled at Cho although she could not see him.

After a while longer of some small talk between Harry and Cho they had gotten up to leave. Draco turned his back as not to watch Cho hug the invisible Harry.

Draco's arms still crossed turned around after a few seconds looking annoyed.

"Harry, hurry up."

"Okay, coming Draco."

"Hey Harry?!"

"Yeah?"

"Good Luck with you know who."

"Thanks Cho. Good luck with your new life."

Cho smiled and walked off.

"Well, Draco, you were certainly pleasant company."

"Well I'm not exactly thrilled to meet up with some skank who is in love with my lion."

Harry sighed, "I understand."

They walked out of the Three Broomsticks. Draco was very careful not to talk with his mouth open or to look over in Harry's direction all the time.

Draco walked up to an alley and Harry followed.

"Draco where are we?"

"I'm not sure."

Draco turned around to go back to where they came from but when he turned around they were not on an empty street that Draco had never seen before.

A high pitch shrilling laughter sounded behind Draco and as soon as he turned something hit his head and he fell to the ground, though not before he heard a thud beside him.


	36. Chapter 36

When Draco woke up he saw Harry chained up to the wall beside him. That was when he realized that he too was chained up to the wall as well.

"Draco?"

"Harry, where are we?"

"I was hoping you could tell me."

Draco gave Harry a worried look. This didn't make the Griffindor feel any better.

Just then the door of the dungeon opened and in walked Lucius.

"Well, spying on the Order are we?"

"Father-"

"Don't you call me father. I have no son."

Draco glared at Lucius.

Lucius walked up to Harry slowly, "Well, well, here we are again. Alive and well are we?"

Harry gave Lucius the hardest glare of his life.

Lucius laughed as his sorry attempt to fight back and took hold of Harry's chin in his hand. "Well, there's no way you can escape now. Although I still don't understand how you escaped the first time. How did you do it Potter? How did you manage to escape the most unforgivable curse of all time?"

Harry didn't answer him but continued to glare.

"ANSWER ME!" Bellowed Lucius as he slapped Harry hard across his face with his other hand with so much force causing Harry's head to slip out of Lucius's grip and threw his gaze in the other direction.

Draco was gritting his teeth, if he gritted anymore, he would no longer have any teeth left.

Lucius felt the anger in his ex-son and turned his head and looked over at Draco and smiled.

"You don't like that do you Draco?" Lucius stuck out his tongue and licked Harry across the cheek and was satisfied with Draco's reaction or utter most horror and hatred.

Lucius smirked at Draco, "Well, I see there's more to the two of you than just friends now isn't there?"

Lucius reached inside Harry's shirt and yanked out the necklace he wore.

"Ah, so he is the special one you decided to give it to." Said Lucius letting go of the pendant as if it were the dirtiest thing he had ever seen. "I must say Draco, I am rather ashamed of you. So disappointed, I expected better of you."

"You expected me to follow your path and grovel at some delusional man's feet!" Spat Draco and Harry knew Draco should have shut his mouth when he had the chance.

Lucius walked over to Draco, took out a knife and started at Draco's face. Slowly cutting lines on Draco's face as Draco screamed in pain.

Lucius stepped back and smirked at the bloody mess he had created. He moved right up to Draco's ear, "Don't ever speak of the Dark Lord that way again."

With that Lucius turned with his robes twirling in the wind behind him and left the room.

Harry looked over at Draco but Draco refused to turn to look over at his love. Afraid of what Harry would say when he saw what had become of Draco's face.

"Draco, please, look at me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I have cuts all over my face. That's why."

"Draco, just look at me, please."

Draco slowly turned his face over to look at his lover.

Harry smiled at Draco, "Your still as beautiful as when I walked into the Great Hall and fell in love with you."

Draco didn't say anything.

Harry continued to smile, "Draco, remember the times when we used to argue about everything? When we used to fight?"

Draco painfully raised an eyebrow as much as his strength would let him before he gave up at the attempt.

"There had always been such strong emotion between the two of us. I just want you to know that no matter what happens, you will always live forever in my heart. Draco, your love lets me soar, your love gives me life, and your love lets me fly. Being with you gives me freedom. I would never give that up for the world."

Draco looked into the eyes of his love. "I'm glad I got to look in your eyes one last time. It would be so sad if I never even got that."

"I Love You Draco, more than anything in the world. I love you more than life itself and no matter what happens, I'm glad I'm going through it with you by my side."

"I'll never leave you alone Harry, I Love You so much."

The door to the dungeon opened again and this time entered a furious Voldemort with Lucius at his trail.

"Well, Lucius informs me of some disgusting THING you both have between the two of you." Said Voldemort glancing between the two lovers who ignored their presence and continued to look into each other's eyes.

"Ugh, this is beyond disgusting, I will kill you myself boy! But, this will be a fair fight, unlike last time, I have had time to think, that stupid red head made me so angry last time, not this time, this time we will fight fair Potter and you will die in the end and I can say that I have finally finished off what I began so many years ago."

With one hand motion the chains around Harry's arms were gone and his arms fell to the side. Harry broke the gaze with Draco to looked at Voldemort with the saddest eyes he ever had yet he kept the smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about stupid boy?"

"How beautiful Draco is."

"Ugh, we will fight Potter. And you will not live to continue your ugly affair with this boy." Said Voldemort who then motioned Lucius to stand by Draco. Voldemort wanted to fight fair but he was not stupid.

Harry didn't move. Instead he leaned against the wall waiting for the final blow.

"You will fight me boy!" Said Voldemort in a harsher tone.

"Why?"

"Because you will fight me and you will die and in the end you will know that you died yourself because of your incompetence."

"Then just hex me now."

"What? You think your too good for me now? You think I'm not good enough to be your opponent?"

Harry said nothing.

"Take out your wand boy."

Harry made no movement.

"TAKE OUT YOUR WAND!"

Harry again made no attempt to do anything. He was going to die and it was going to be okay.

"Fine, Lucius!"

Harry looked over and Lucius had taken out a burning torch. And placed it near Draco. Draco's eyes widened in fear. Draco always was afraid of fire, he told Harry that when they were just staying up late to talk one night.

Harry quickly reached into his pocket and took out his wand.

Voldemort smiled and Lucius retreated with the fire in his hand.

"That's better."

Harry glared at Voldemort, angry that the evil man had forced him into this. Had forced Harry to sink to his own low level.

Harry gripped his wand, that was when he realized which wand he was holding. It was the new one, oh no, was the only thing running through his mind. He wasn't familiar with this wand. He trusted this wand but you never go into a battle with a wand you didn't not fully trust with your entire soul.

Voldemort seemed to sense the distress in the Griffindor's eyes, "Not your normal wand is it boy?"

Harry continued to glare at Voldemort and was ready for the first blow Voldemort shot at Harry.

"Crucio!" Yelled Voldemort as Harry yelled, "Imperio!" and the spells countered one another and vaporized between them.

Voldemort smiled, "You ARE competition."

Harry didn't care if he died, he knew in the end, whether he defeated Voldemort or not that both himself and Draco would die, he just wanted to try and rid the world of Voldemort so perhaps it would be a safer place for witches and wizard's everywhere.


	37. Chapter 37

This was when Voldemort had caught Harry off guard and hit, "Avada Kadavra!" Yelled Voldemort.

Harry saw green light all around him. Harry saw everything turn and change and he felt pain. So this is how his mother felt when she died to protect him. But soon the pain was gone; it was taken over by a soothing voice, the voice of Draco in his mind.

"Hold on love. Don't leave me now."

Harry struggled harder but it seemed to make things worst, in fact the more Harry relaxed and accepted the pain and let Draco's voice take over, the more the pain subsided.

"Harry, hold on to life just a little longer. We can protect the world Harry. We can protect the world, save the world from evil before we go. The world has so much good in it; the world deserves to love as we love Harry. Don't give up on the world just yet Harry. Just hang on to life for a little while longer my lion. Just a little while longer. It won't take much longer Harry. Just hold on love, hold on."

And it happened. Harry had been screaming at the pain and when he came to realizing it he stopped and looked up at the shocked expression on Voldemort's face.

"Why didn't you die?"

Harry looked at Voldemort in surprise but something else caught Voldemorts attention as the Dark Lord looked over to Harry's right and his expression was even more filled with shock. Harry turned to look at what had caught Voldemort's gaze when he saw it. Lucius had vaporized and the chains holding Draco were gone. Some force had melted the chains holding up Draco and Draco was free.

Draco's arms dropped just as Harry's had and he looked at Harry and smiled. Harry smiled back and they both quickly turned their gaze back to Voldemort.

"What the hell?" Yelled Voldemort, "What's going on?"

That's when Draco remembered what Dumbledore had said, "There is one thing you will don't understand Voldemort and that one thing is love. You will never be able to understand love if you keep hatred boiled up inside of you. That's why you will never win Voldemort. Even if we die, you will never win because you don't understand and you can't win until you understand."

And Draco stepped up to Harry and took hold of Harry's wand, which was pointed at Voldemort.

Then they both felt it. They felt the energy, the power flow from one to the other and it wasn't like sharing energy rather it was more like each one gave the other the power to recharge their energy.

They both smiled at Voldemort and Harry spoke, "It's over now Voldemort. All the evil you have done is over now. There's going to be no more of it. I hope that one day you will learn. I really hope that one day, Voldemort, you will realize and understand what great power love is."

When Harry had finished a gold stream of power emitted from the tip of the wand. Neither of them had said anything, no curse needed to be thrown, no charm needed to be muttered. The power just came out of the wand. It wasn't until the power had hit Voldemort and Harry saw the expression on Voldemort's face turn from hated surprise to a small sort of realization when Harry knew what had defeated Voldemort.

It was the power of love that Draco and Harry had for one another. It was the power to love and give up their lives for one another that killed Voldemort. The prophecy was wrong. It wasn't Harry who defeated Voldemort; it was both Harry and Draco who defeated the Dark Lord.

Voldemort was gone. There was no more. It was just like how Lucius had gone. It was as if Voldemort had vaporized as well.

Harry and Draco stood there holding the wand and turned to looked at one another.

"I Love You Draco."

"I Love You Harry."

"We saved the world Draco."

"I know Harry."

"We're going to live through this Draco."

"Until we're old and gray Harry."

"Let's go home Draco."

"Let's go home Harry."


	38. Chapter 38

They apparated home. Yes, they were truthfully and honestly home. But it didn't surprise them that the entire Order was at Harry's house.

They all looked up in shock.

"Harry!" Exclaimed Hermione with tear stained eyes as she stood up.

Harry and Draco looked at each other and smirked at them, which only caused more shock to run through the Order at the fact that Harry had mastered the Malfoy smirked.

"We thought you were dead. A secret spy told us that she overheard that you got captured and that you had died. Harry! Draco! Your okay!"

They looked at one another. "Who?" They both said in shock.

Cho stepped out from behind a statue in Harry's home.

"What?" Said both Harry and Draco

Cho stared at the floor not willing to speak.

"Well, Cho is a Death Eater as well. She was a secret Death Eater with Voldemort. But they didn't know that she was a double spy for us as well. When she found out that you had both been caught she quickly alerted us and told us what had happened. Let me tell you, she was VERY put out. Apparently she blames herself for what happened." Said Dumbledore

"But who knew about her? Why didn't we know about her? Was the letter fake? Did she plan it so we would get captured then? How did she get in here anyway?"

Dumbledore starred at the ranging Draco Malfoy.

"All will be answered as soon as we get you well on your way of healing and the both of you cleaned off."

"Oh! I forgot!" Said Draco reaching to touch his face and winced at the pain.

Hermione quickly came up to Draco and whipped the blood from his face as she made him drink some potions to heal the cuts. The cuts were so deep, every one of them. Draco actually felt the scars burning as he drank the healing serum Hermione gave him.

When the wounds on Draco's face had stopped bleeding and were visibly starting to heal he went upstairs to take a shower.

When he was done Harry had just stepped out of his own room and Draco jumped Harry from behind wrapping his legs around Harry's waist from the back.

"Hey to you too!" Said Harry trying to keep balance from the impact of his lover.

"I Love You."

"Well, I Love You more."

"Nu uh! Do not!"

Harry laughed, his beauty.

They both entered the living room with Harry carrying Draco on his back.

They took a seat beside each other again. Now was the time for explaining everything.

"So, what is SHE doing here?" Asked Draco eyeing Cho suspiciously and head held high and proud.

Cho saw the look in Draco's glare and quickly looked away.

"Draco stop that." Said Harry

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry Cho. But this doesn't mean I don't want an explanation."

Dumbledore smiled at them.

"Well, You see, the only person who knew Cho was helping our side was I. No one else knew about her." Said Albus

"What about Severus and the Death Eaters?"

"Cho is a personal Death Eater to Voldemort. She has been feeding Voldemort half-truth stories about the Order, which were planned from me for her to gain Voldemort's private trust. She had told Voldemort that the reason why she wanted to join was to make Harry pay for killing Cedric. Voldemort thought he had pulled one over on her because it was him who killed Cedric not Harry.

Draco pondered this. "Okay, and the letter?"

"Well, with regards to 'the letter' I have no idea about that so if you wouldn't mind explaining, it would be nice." Said Dumbledore

Draco looked at Cho and Cho starred at Draco.

Cho blushed a bit and looked at the floor, "I meant that letter. The thing was when Harry's response found me I just so happened to be in the Malfoy Manor and right after I read the letter and agreed that I would meet with you I had to go on a mission for Voldemort. I had neither the time nor the place to hide the letter I got from Harry and I'm afraid Lucius had found the letter and I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"It's Okay Cho, mistakes happen." Said Harry

"WHAT? We were almost killed! Harry, you almost died-AGAIN!" Yelled Draco

"Draco, please, calm down?" Asked Harry quietly

Harry's calmness being one hundred percent contagious to the Slytherin caused Draco to quickly find himself again and didn't say anything else.

"Anyways," Said Harry, "I was wondering how you got in here if Draco is the Secret Keeper?"

"Voldemort gave me something." Said Cho pulling out a long chain hanging around her neck with a purple pendant on it in the shape of a skull with a snake coming out of it's mouth. "It allows me to get into any place without the Secret Keeper. He didn't have this when he was around before and it takes a long time to make one of these pendants. All I know is that this is the only one which exists."

Draco looked at it in awe. That little pendant took away so much power from Draco. This only resulted in Draco feeling even more bitter about Cho. First she tries to steal his Harry, then she makes him feel powerless at being able to enter Harry's house without his consent. What ELSE does she have up her sleazy sleeve?

"Well, why didn't you do anything to stop Voldemort and Lucius from hurting us if you were on our side?" Asked Draco rather harshly.

"By the time I realized what was going on the Death Eaters found out what I was as well. It didn't take long for them to put two and two together. I had to flee from them and I came here. I only managed to retrieve one thing." She pulled out Harry's invisibility cloak.

'Damn this girl has everything. Harry's going to fall for her for sure.' Thought Draco.

Harry took the cloak back and ran the material through his fingers. "Thanks!"

Cho smiled a shy smile at Harry and looked back at the floor again.

"How do we know she's not STILL a spy for Voldemort?" Asked Draco trying to find something, ANYTHING to accuse her of wrong doing.

Harry turned to look at Draco, "Draco, are you dumb? We defeated the bastard remember? You were there and now the Death Eaters are trying to kill her. What could she POSSIBLY do?"

Draco didn't say anything but that fact was overlooked by a bunch of gasps around the Order.

Harry looked at the other members, smiled and took Draco's hand into his own. "Yeah, I guess we forgot to tell you that small detail. We defeated him. The prophecy was wrong, I didn't kill Voldemort, I had Draco with me and we did it together. If it wasn't for Draco I wouldn't have been able to do it." Said Harry looking over at Draco who smiled back at Harry.

"What happened?" Asked Lupin

"Well, it was the strangest thing. Voldemort stormed in because he found out about Draco and me, apparently he really has a problem with gays, maybe he's gay himself, who knows. Anyways, he demanded a real fight between him and me and he released me from my chains. I refused to fight him at first but then he got Lucius to threaten Draco and so I automatically reached for my wand and Voldemort and I fought. It wasn't a very long fight. He threw Crucio and I threw Imperio and they just deflected one another I guess because nothing happened. Then when I wasn't paying attention he threw Avada at me and I thought I'd died. It was then that I heard Draco's voice in my head telling me to keep fighting it but it hurt to fight it so I relax, accepting the pain and allowing Draco's voice to sooth the pain away and it worked. But the thing is, it didn't just deflect the spell, it did something to Lucius and he was gone leaving a puff of smoke behind and Draco's chains had disappeared. Oh yeah, I had my new wand with me and Draco came up and we held the wand together and some gold power flew out and hit Voldemort."

Many of the members were staring wide eyed at the Griffindor. Some smiling and some gawking at his power.

"Oh yeah, and right before he was gone I saw something. I saw something in his expression, as if finally, he understood the power of love." Said Harry turning to Dumbledore, "He understands."

Dumbledore smiled back at Harry. "You did well my dear boy. Much better than anticipated."

Harry shook his head and held up his hand which was had his fingers entangled with Draco's. "WE did it sir, WE did better than anticipated, WE did well."

Dumbledore smiled at Harry. "Yes, yes, old man's mistake. My most humble apologies."

Draco nodded in accepting Dumbledore's apology.


	39. Chapter 39

It had been 3 months since the defeat of Voldemort. Sirius had moved out, back to Grimmauld Place and as if to infuriate Severus even more Sirius got the position as the new and permanent Defense Against Dark Arts professor although Harry was sure that if it hadn't been for the past few months of bonding that Severus would have absolutely killed Sirius leaving nothing behind. There was no longer a need for the Order anymore as the members continued their lives wherever they had left off. They were able to get the ministry to round up the Death Eaters who were at Malfoy Manor. Hermione continued to live with Harry on Harry's request. Draco of course lived with Harry. Also, to Harry's special request, while ignoring Draco's powerful death glares, Cho also lived in the house with them whom took over Ron's room. It was quite obvious that she still fancied Harry very much but was slowly moving on and to much surprise, she was coming on to Hermione. Though everyone noticed that Hermione didn't seem to mind much and actually accepted the special attention from Cho.

Harry realized that Draco and him hadn't had much time on their own since they were always so busy with their own responsibilities.

Tonight was Cho and Hermione's one-month anniversary on behalf of the day Cho asked Hermione to be her official girlfriend.

Because of Draco working at Hogwarts for so many long hours it was Harry's turn to get home before Draco unless they were weekends.

Harry had been setting up a romantic dinner for Draco when he got home. Candles were lit, there were rose petals everywhere. The lights were dimmed and he had soft romantic music playing in the background.

With a slight 'pop' signaling Draco's arrival alerting Harry to start making his way downstairs. He was dressed in very fine black dress robes that matched his jet-black hair and he had just gotten out of the shower looking absolutely clean.

"Harry, why's it so dark?" Asked Draco straining his eyes to see where the light switch was.

Harry didn't say anything as he silently made his way downstairs to join Draco.

"Harry? Are you home?"

Harry still didn't say anything as Draco made his way for the light switch. Why Draco didn't bother to use his wand was a question to Harry but Harry didn't care, this only meant he was going along with the plan.

Just as Draco's hand had reached the light switch to turn on the light around him Harry grabbed Draco's hand causing Draco to gasp in surprise.

"Oh God, Harry you scared me shitless."

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and whispered, "Shuuu"

"Harry, what's going on?" Asked Draco in a suspicious tone.

Now that Draco's eyes had adjusted to the dark a bit better he could see the evil smile creep across Harry's face.

Draco looked a bit worried.

"Harry, say something please."

Harry took Draco's hand and led him to the dinner table and pulled out his chair for Draco.

Draco took a seat then realized how much trouble Harry actually gone through for that evening.

"My, Harry James Potter, if I didn't know any better I would think you were trying to seduce me."

With a smirk on Harry's lips he winked at Draco.

Food appeared on their plates the moment Harry had taken his seat at the table.

As they started eating Draco's head was spinning. What if he forgot something and today was a special day? December, nope, the only he could think of was that Christmas was coming in a few days and that's not really something really special to celebrate amongst the two of them privately as they were doing right now.

"Harry, is there something I forgot?"

Harry smiled at Draco and shook his head but didn't say anything.

"Then what is it? I'm confused."

Harry smiled at again and shook his head telling Draco to drop the topic.

Draco gave out a sigh and let it go. He wasn't going to get an answer from the stubborn Griffindor. When Harry and Draco had finished their meal Harry quickly rose from his seat, cast a quickly cleaning spell leaving nothing but the black marble table between the two of them.

Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry, "Harry really, what's going on?"

Harry smiled again at the impatient Slytherin. He put a finger in front of his lips and told Draco to be quiet.

Draco looked put out by all this mystery and lack of conversation but let his lion continue this silly masquerade.

Harry walked over to Draco and embraced Draco in a strong hug.

Now Draco was thoroughly confused beyond his imagination and a little frightened.

"Harry, are you alright?"

Harry patted the back of Draco's head as to will him to be quiet and take in the embrace.

Draco pulled away from the embrace slowly and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Harry, if you don't tell me what's going on right now then I'm going to bed."

Harry's smile didn't fall and he raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Harry-" Started Draco but Harry put a finger on his lips to stop Draco from continuing.

Harry took out a small box from his pocket and placed it on the empty table beside the two lovers.

Harry took hold of Draco's hands. He took a deep breath then let it back out again looking into Draco's stormy gray ones as if for the last and final time.

"Draco, we've been through so much together you know?"

Draco paused for a moment as if not wanting to answer, "Yes." He finally said.

"Draco, I need to thank you for sticking by me through thick and thin. I want to thank you for giving me strength when I did 't have any strength myself."

Draco furrowed his eyebrows in sympathy but he wasn't going to interrupt the Griffindor when he was about to answer his many questions of this evenings events.

"Draco, I want to tell you that there is a lot of things I've wanted for a while."

Harry looked at Draco and Draco didn't respond. If there was any way for Draco to be more confused, this was it.

"Draco, I want to be able to tell the world, to scream at the top of my lungs my love for you. I want to be able to prove to the world that we are together and that no one else will ever have the chance to take you away from me. Draco, I want to spend all of eternity with you."

That was when Draco realized what was coming and Draco's eyes were starting to turn red.

"Draco, please say that you will spend all eternity with me?"

Draco stepped back from Harry for a moment. Looking at Harry for as long as he could. He couldn't believe it.

"No." Said Draco.

Harry's eyes dropped but that was when Draco lifted Harry's chin.

"I was supposed to be the one to ask you little git. Not the other way around!" Said Draco turning slightly red.

Draco had it all planned out too. He was going to take Harry shopping, stopping at a jewelry store and making it sound spontaneous, letting his lion take no notice of the Slytherin's cunning plan. Then taking his Griffindor on a private vacation to get away from everything as a pre-honeymoon.

Harry looked confused.

Draco kissed Harry pulling Harry right up against his own body. When Draco released Harry he noticed that his lion still held the look of confusion in his eyes.

Draco smiled at Harry.

"Harry, I want to spend every waking moment of my life looking into your eyes. I want to take every fiber of my body and connect it to yours. I want to kiss you for all eternity, until our hair turns gray and we get all gross and wrinkly. Harry James Potter, tell me YOU will spend all of eternity with ME."

Harry took Draco into another strong embrace but didn't say anything as tears ran down the Griffindor's cheeks.

Harry pulled away after a short while and took the box that lay on the table into his own hands. Harry pulled on the ribbon which was holding the box shut and lifted the lid. In the box lay, instead of rings which Draco had expected were, two bracelets. One was silver and one was gold. They were beautifully crafted with the etchings of an animated snake on the gold one and an animated phoenix on the silver one. At each of the openings of the bracelets was a single heart with two wings, which looked just like the one on the book and, when put together, the one that hung around the soul mates necks.

Harry took the silver bracelet and put it on Draco's wrist as Draco took the gold bracelet and put it Harry's wrist.

Finally Draco asked the dawning question, "Why bracelets?"

"Because our love is special. It is not like all the other relationships out there, how many lovers out there can save the other's life from the Avada curse? I wanted to show the world that we are not just any other couple. We are soul mates and that means that we are special because our love is so powerful it can fight off an unforgivable. And the most powerful unforgivable I might add." Replied Harry smiling.

Draco smiled at Harry and Harry took Draco's hand and dragged the willing Slytherin up the stairs.

Harry stopped right in the front of his room. Draco raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

Harry smiled at his love and opened the door and noticed that when Draco looked into the room that he had almost passed out. Harry caught his Slytherin still smiling.

"Now instead of two big rooms, we now share one huge room."

"For all eternity Harry."

"For all eternity Draco."

**THE END**


End file.
